Dragon Tail: Nirvana
by Optimus524
Summary: It's been several week since the Tower of Valhalla and Hiccup and Astrid have become a devoted couple. But Dark Guilds have become more active of late and now Team Asgard must stop it before chaos covers the land.
1. Dancing and the Dreaming

A week had passed since the Harvest Festival and things at Berk were finally getting back to normal or as normal as things get around there. However, no expected Alvin to be kicked out of the Guild and when the news got out people began to react in their own way.

"We show you how to kick out, Dad?" Hiccup asked. "I mean he may be a jerk, still part of the Guild."

Stoick just remain silent at the bar and Astrid place a hand on his shoulder.

"Babe, I agree, but do you think your father expelled because he wanted to?" she said.

"I still find it hard to believe that he was a Dragon Slayer," said Toothless.

"No… Alvin was never a real Dragon Slayer," said Stoick breaking his silence.

Everyone stared at him and Stoick began to explain that growing up Alvin had always been a frail and sickly little boy. So, his mother, Excellinor, had implanted a Dragon Lacrima into his body and gave them the ability to use Dragon Slayers Magic.

"Who would do that to a, kid," said Ruby stunned.

"Wow, I didn't even know that existed," said Toothless.

"You're forgetting, that was during the time the dragons when dragons were all around the place," said Stoick. "So, it would have been quite easy to obtain a Dragon Lacrima, but the fusion nearly killed Alvin."

"It explains his outburst, though," said Hiccup and everyone stared at him. "It's an ill meant called Dragons Rage. It's when a Dragon Slayer loses control and goes on a rampage. That's why we have dragons to teach us to harness that power so that we don't lose control."

"I never knew Dragon Slayers had rigorous training," said Astrid.

"Not everyone survives it," said Hiccup.

As things progressed the Thunder Legion began to warm up to everyone. In their own special way, Rubbella kept on posing in front of Bucket to make him paint a portrait of her and Dogsbreath constantly teased Ruby about Leo. Fenris, however, remain secluded no doubt ashamed about his actions during the Battle of Dragon Tail, but he eventually began to talk with everyone else.

Astrid, however remained silent still pondering how Jellal and Mystogan could be the same person. Hiccup, made several attempts to cheer her up, still deeply troubled. She even asked Stoick how it was possible.

"Stoick, tell me about Mystogan," she said to Stoick one day. "Who is he?"

"To think, he would bear such a resemblance to someone from your past, but am afraid I don't know more about and then you do," said Stoick. "He's always been the silent type."

Then came the announcement of the winner of the Miss Dragon Tail Contest. Astrid came in first place, Ruby second and Heather third. Unfortunately, this meant that Ruby wouldn't get the grand prize and now was unable to pay rent.

"I see she's taking well," said Astrid looking at Hiccup as they watched Ruby cried her eyes out.

"She must be really behind on rent," he said.

Hiccup then turned to look at Astrid. "Astrid, I know you still troubled about Mystogan, you can't never control your life," he said.

"I'm fine, Hiccup," said Astrid firmly.

"You and I both know that's not true," he said. He thought for a moment and then said, "Why don't we have a night out."

"Did you seriously ask me that with a straight face?" said Astrid stunned.

"Very funny," said Hiccup making Astrid giggle. "But joking aside and quite serious. You need to stop thinking about Jellal. I mean the guy is dead."

Astrid stood therefore moment not sure what to say or do. Hiccup was right that she was still troubled about Mystogan, but at the same time she couldn't think of anything else. Though, going on a date with Hiccup didn't seem like a bad idea.

"You're on," she said.

So, later that night, they all got dressed up and went to Berk's fanciest restaurant, the _Valhalla Fantasia_ _._ Hiccup was wearing a green suit that matches eyes perfectly and waiting outside the restaurant for Astrid.

He was extremely nervous, even though this was his idea he never actually took Astrid to a fancy restaurant before. They occasionally had the odd lunch together in a café, but nothing like this.

"Oh, I hope they don't mess this up," he said.

Then, he saw her. Astrid was walking down the street wearing a beautiful blue sleeveless dress. She wore a pearl necklace around her neck and she done up her hair. She no longer had the bags over her eyes and a ponytail was cascading over her left shoulder. In fact, if he didn't know any better he wagered that Heather had done her hair herself.

"Nothing to say," she said smiling.

Hiccup was too awestruck to answer, but he finally found his voice. "You look beautiful," he said.

"I bet you say that all the girls you save," she giggled.

"If I said yes would you break my arms?" said Hiccup.

"No, but I make sure you will be able to use all your faculties for week," she said slyly.

Hiccup was unsure if she was serious or not, but decided to change the subject. "So, do you wish to accompany milady?" he asked holding his arm out.

"Why, Hiccup, I thought you'd never ask," she said taking the arm.

They walked into the restaurant and found that other couples were sitting at the tables eating, drinking and talking. All the tables were around a floor that was no doubting used for dancing.

The waiter then approach them with a menu in his hand.

"Table for two, please," said Hiccup.

"Right this way sir and madam," said the waiter leading them to an empty table.

The two sat down and the waiter gave them a couple of menus.

"What would sir and madam like for drink?" the waiter asked holding out a notebook and pencil.

Hiccup looked at Astrid and said, "Your choice."

Astrid looked up at him. "Hiccup, you're spoiling me," she said.

"Anything for you, milady," said Hiccup.

"All right," said Astrid looking at the wine menu. "We'll have a bottle of Freya White."

"An excellent choice," said the waiter.

An hour later, both Hiccup and Astrid were eating and drinking talking to each other in between mouthfuls.

"You never actually told me what happened during your five years of training," said Astrid.

"What's there to know, I became a Dragon Slayer, found a flying talking cat, became the infamous Night Fury and lost my leg," said Hiccup.

"My imagination can only go so far," said Astrid.

"Well for three years I trained under Igneel, and let me tell you it was a tough dragon to please," said Hiccup. "Then two years ago he just vanished, without a trace. And it wasn't just him but other dragons vanished for no unexplained reason. So, I began travelling trying to figure that out and on the way I became out of the odd group of bandits and help the odd stranger with their troubles. In no time at all I became the infamous Night Fury."

"I always thought it was you," said Astrid. "I don't know why, but something told me that it was you doing all those things."

"I just helped whenever I could, but sometimes it wasn't enough," said Hiccup.

"You mean, like what happened with Runa," said Astrid.

"Yes, I only accompany her because I knew she did had the strength to summer another Celestial Spirit," said Hiccup. "It looks an easy enough job. A bunch of bandits attacking an Elven clan, but too late we discovered that it was actually a Dark Guild and they were like nothing I'd ever seen. I lost my leg, but Runa and so lucky."

"At least you tried," said Astrid.

"For all the good it did," said Hiccup.

"I take it then you met up with Toothless," said Astrid, hoping to change the subject.

"Yes, there was quite a shock to tell the truth," said Hiccup. "I was walking, minding my own business, and then suddenly an egg fell out of the tree and hit me on the head. And next thing I knew it hatched and there was Toothless."

"I guess finding a flying and talking cat must have been weird."

"That's putting it mildly," said Hiccup. "What was I supposed to do I connect the little guy fend for himself so I took him in. And for then on we became best friends."

"What need to decide to come back to Berk?" Astrid asked.

"Olaf," said Hiccup closing his eyes. "Jellal sent into the mainland to find out these rumours about the Night Fury. He found me, we did battle, and then he noticed the Dragon Tail emblem on my shoulder and stopped. He then asked me if I knew you and then we started talking. When I heard your tale from him I was shocked to say the least. I can even imagine what you went through."

"I'm so sorry about your mother," said Astrid as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's not your fault," said Hiccup grasping her hand with his. "She died trying to protect you if it wasn't for her we would never have met."

Hiccup then heard music and saw several couples dancing on the dance floor. He got out of his chair and approached Astrid.

"Care to dance, milady?" he asked offering up a hand.

Astrid stared at him, but a smile appeared on her face she took his hand and said, "I would love to."

Hiccup then guided her to the dance floor and they began dancing to the beautiful music that filled the room. Hiccup recognise the music it was Dancing and the Dreaming, his father had told him that this was what he and his mother danced and now was doing the same with Astrid.

As they danced Astrid looked up at Hiccup and couldn't help but think how handsome he looked. She had known him for eight years and remembered the boy that found on the beach and brought her to Dragon Tail. He had given her a new family and all of them and help to heal her damaged heart.

When the music finally came to an end they both leaning towards each other and kissed. Astrid was still worried about Mystogan, but she knew Hiccup was right. There is no point in worrying about something she did not yet understand or she will miss the most important things of life and that right now was the man in front of her was no way she was going to lose him.


	2. Ruby Red

On one sunset evening at Dragon Tail, Ruby was laying her head against a table feeling very down.

"I can't believe how quiet it's been," said Ragnar.

"It's kind of nice having a slow day every once in a while," said Adelaide.

"Still haven't found a job," said Hiccup sitting next to Ruby.

"I'm never going to be able to cover my rent," said Ruby.

"Then let's find a job for you," said Hiccup.

Ruby looked up and stared at him. "Seriously, you want to help me," she said cheerfully. "Thank you Hiccup."

"Let's just hope that there's any decent jobs left," said Hiccup.

Suddenly Ruby for the hairs on the back of her neck stick up. It almost felt as if someone was watching her, she turned and looked at the entrance to the Guild, but saw nothing.

"What's the matter?" Hiccup asked.

"It might be my imagination, but lately I've been getting a super creepy feeling that someone may be watching me," said Ruby.

"You sure?" said Hiccup.

"Like I said it might be my imagination," Ruby shrugged. She then grabbed her jacket and got up. "Anyway, I'd better pick get going."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," said Hiccup.

"See ya," said Ruby and left the Guild.

* * *

It was night when she reached the street that led towards her flat. As she walked, she got that feeling again.

She turned and this time saw a shaggy looking figure in the cloak looking at her from a dark alley. Clearly it wasn't her imagination she began to walk more quickly and every now and then she looked back and saw the shaggy figure following her.

She then broke into a run and after about a minute she turned around and found that the shaggy figure was gone.

"Guess he's gone," said Ruby relieved.

"Ruby," said a voice.

She screamed, the shaggy figure had somehow gotten behind her. "Leave me alone!" She screamed.

"There is no need to get hysterical," said the figure. She looked up and saw the man removing his hood. He had long red hair and a massive red beard. "It's your father."

Ruby stared at him. "But—?" she said. It took several seconds to recognise him and this man was indeed her father, though with longer hair and is suit was shaggy looking. "It is you." She then got to her feet. "What are you doing here? And what's with the long hair and the tatty clothing?"

"Heartfull Enterprises was recently bought out from under me," he said. Ruby stared at him in shock. "Which means… I've lost everything I own, the company, the estate, all my money."

"Are you serious?" said Ruby.

"I'm afraid so," her father sighed. "I had put up my entire fortune as collateral. I spent all those years working my tail off so to make that business successful and this is the thanks I get."

"What? The house? No!" Ruby gasped in horror. "What about mum's grave marker?"

Her father then pulled out the piece of paper and handed to her. "Don't worry. I had it moved here," he said. He then looked up into the starry night sky. "I would be completely heartbroken… if I didn't find it so funny. The thing so much wealth could disappear in a blink of an eye. All my years of work were ruined by the time of a single evening. It went up in smoke. I push my own family aside for that fortune and now it's gone. Isn't that ridiculous? I can't but help, but laugh."

He then laughed, but Ruby didn't find it funny. She clenched the note her father had given her.

"Why did you come here, father?" Ruby asked.

Her father stopped and looked at her. "I just wanted to see my precious daughter again," he said.

Ruby didn't buy that. "But why now? After what happened?" she asked furiously. "You had better not mess with Dragon Tail, because I warned you not to."

"I don't have the power to mess with anyone any more, my dear," he said sincerely. "Honestly, I only came here so that I could see you."

Ruby just glared at him.

"Please don't give me that look. I'm truly sorry about the way I treated you when you came to see me. I won't be here long, I'm just passing through to my way to a Cornful. I'm gonna get a job at the Merchant Guild there. I've decided that I'm going to start all over again."

"Cornful?" said Ruby.

"Yes, it's just a few towns west from here," he said.

"Oh."

"I do have a favour to ask?" he said. Ruby looked up. "I need money. In order to pay for my travels. Would you mind lending me a little? All I need is one hundred thousand Gil."

Ruby quickly backed away. "Father? I'm really sorry, but I don't have that kind of money."

"Are you kidding?" he roared. "A measly one hundred thousand! You're my daughter! The least you can do is lend it to me, I needed to start over."

"I'm sorry, but don't have it."

"I need money! I'm swallowing my pride in begging you for it!" he yelled. "Don't let me down, Ruby. Help me out this once and I'll never ask you again!"

Ruby just stared at him and began to remember the horrible memories of him shouting at her when she was a little girl.

"You can burgle you want, but it won't do you any good," she said.

"How could you deny me! After all I spent on you!" he yelled furiously.

Ruby then glared in the eye making stop. "I've never… ever asked you for money," she said. "There's one thing about money you never figured out. It can buy you everything, but happiness."

"Ruby!"

"Go away!" she yelled.

Ruby then ran past him and his father watched as she disappeared into the distance. The signing there was no point in chasing after her, he walked off.

Ruby meanwhile kept on running back towards her flat. She couldn't help but think that her father was such a horrible man. When she finally reached the house she saw that both Hiccup and Toothless with their standing guard.

"Hey, welcome home," said Hiccup as he saw Ruby approach them.

"And we're happy to report that there is no suspicious individuals have been detected," said Toothless.

Ruby smiled at them, but the smile quickly vanished. "Thanks you guys," she said.

Hiccup noticed the sad look on her face. "Is something wrong you look upset?" he asked.

Then they heard a noise behind a nearby hut.

"Is it him?" Ruby gasped.

"Who's there?" Hiccup demanded.

"Relax, it's just me," said Ragnar emerging from his hiding place.

"Rag, what are you doing here?" said Hiccup.

"I overheard Ruby saying she felt like someone was watching her so I followed her to make sure she got home safe," said Ragnar.

"I appreciate the thought guys, but there's no need for you to do any of this," said Ruby and she ended her flat.

Hiccup, Ragnar and Toothless stared at her as the door closed wondering what she meant by that.

* * *

The next day, Ruby entered into the Guildhall and found Hiccup and Toothless, and the rest of Team Asgard had only found a job for them.

"You ready?" Hiccup asked looking at Ruby.

"I was born ready," said Ruby. "So, what's the job were doing?"

"We're capturing escaped convict named Sven the Slippery," said Ragnar.

"Hey, I've heard that name before is also called the Guild Hunter, I can't believe he is on the loose," said Toothless.

"Rumour has it his able to mimic the magic of any Viking," said Hiccup.

"The reward split is up to four hundred thousand Gil each should take care of your rent for a while," said Astrid looking at Ruby.

"Like the next six months," said Ruby. "You can count me in."

As the rest of the team were talking among themselves Ruby then heard Gobber and Spitelout talking to one another.

"Hey, did you hear about what happened in Cornful," said Gobber.

"Well, I heard someone say that the Merchant Guild was taken over by a gang of thugs," said Spitelout. "Talk about scary."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Cornful," she gasped.

"Yeah, and it's not any old gang of thugs," said Gobber. "It a Dark Guild called, _Deadly Dwarfs_. If the Guild composed of dwarfs that possess powerful magical weapons."

"Seriously, the army doesn't stand a chance against a bunch of bloodthirsty dwarfs," said Spitelout.

"It worries me that the Dark Guild seemed to become more active lately," said Adelaide joining in their conversation.

"Yeah, I think there's trouble on the horizon," said Gobber.

Ruby remembered that her father mentioned that he was going to try and obtain a job at Cornful's Merchant Guild. She may have headed a father, but even he didn't deserve to die. She suddenly rushed over to Gobber and Spitelout.

"Where is Cornful? Tell me!" she demanded.

When the rest of Team Asgard turned around they noticed that Ruby was gone.

"Hey, where's Ruby?" said Hiccup.

"No idea," said Astrid.

* * *

A few hours later at Cornful, Ruby managed to reach the Merchants Guild and found a whole crowd of people and a bunch of guards preventing them from entering.

"Why aren't you guys storming the place?" said man yelled.

"Please, rescue the hostages?" begged a middle-aged woman. "My poor husband is still in there."

"Try and remain calm everyone," said the captain. "With contacted a nearby Magical Guild for further assistance. It's too dangerous for you to stay here. Please leave the area."

Ruby then made a dash for it, she may get past the guards, but the captain grabbed her.

"Hold it," he said. "Civilians aren't allowed past this point."

"My dad is in there," said Ruby. "Well… I'm not sure, but I think he is."

"What did I say!" the captain yelled.

He then shoved back into the crowd and then turned his attention to the angry crowd.

Ruby, however, wasn't going to give up that easily, this time she tried to crawl under their feet, but the captain grabbed her again just as the she got past the guards.

"Do that again and I'll arrest you," he said and chapter back into the crowd.

It was at that point that will be decided another approach was needed. She went back behind one of the houses began to come up with a plan of entering.

"It's got to be a way to get inside… think hard, Ruby," she said to herself. Then she noticed a bunch of ants crawling out of a hole in the ground and that gave her an idea. "That's it!"

She then pulled out the Virgo's key. " _Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!_ " she yelled.

Within seconds Virgo appeared out of the ground. "You call for me milady," she said.

"I need your help," said Ruby.

Ruby began to explain her plan that entailed Virgo to tunnel a tunnel from a location from underneath the building.

"I should not have any problem of tunnelling away through," said Virgo.

"I knew can count on you," said Ruby.

"Well at all those dwarfs inside?" Virgo asked. "There appears to be quite a few and well-armed. Are you sure you can handle them all your own?"

"I don't have much of a choice," said Ruby.

* * *

Inside the building, the members of Deadly Dwarf had bound and gagged every employee and were now looting the place. All of them had well-crafted armour and weapons.

The gang leader, who was holding a crossbow looked at the money they had collected and didn't seem happy about the amount.

"You've got to be kidding me," said one of the dwarfs. "I would have thought Merchant Guild would have would have more money than this silly chump change."

"I told you this would happen," said another dwarf looking at the gang leader. "I told you we should just robbed a bank instead."

"Shut your traps," said the gang leader. "Hurry up and rode up the dough before the army decides to barge in here."

The hostages then began to panic and try to break free from their bonds. The gang leader then fired his crossbow up at the ceiling.

"You better with your yapping or else," he said. However, the hostages didn't stop there yelling and finally he snapped and aimed his crossbow at them. "If you guys just gave us the money when we ask you for it this whole thing would have been over by now."

"Don't do something stupid boss," said one of dwarfs.

"You idiot are going to wish you never messed with me!" he yelled and fired his crossbow.

" _Taurus!_ " Ruby's voice yelled.

Then out of nowhere Taurus appeared and sliced through the bolts with his axe.

"What a despicable move," he said glaring at the dwarfs.

Once the dwarfs began to panic.

"What the heck?"

"A Celestial Spirit!"

"But what's it doing here?"

"And how did it get inside the building?"

The gang leader looked around and then saw Ruby crawling out of the hall Virgo made.

"The funs over boys," she said.

"What the?"

"A chick?"

"A Viking from an official Guild! Crap!" said the gang leader.

Taurus then vanished and then Ruby pulled out Cancer's key. "You best are behaving… or you're going to get hurt. _Cancer!_ " Ruby yelled.

Cancer then appeared and sliced through all the dwarfs armour and weapons, even shaved off their beards.

"I sharpened my pincers for the occasion, baby," said Cancer.

Cancer then disappeared and Ruby pulled out Sagittarius' key. " _Sagittarius!_ " she yelled.

Sagittarius appeared and aimed his bow at them. "I'll take them down for you," he said.

He then started firing arrows at them and they fell one by one leaving only the gang leader standing. Ruby then charged at him and instead of doing magic, she kicked him across the head.

Ruby then replace Sagittarius with Cancer and he sliced through the ropes holding the hostages.

"Just like taking candy from a baby," he said.

At once all the employees jumped for joy and the guards outside came in to see what all the fuss was about. They were quite surprised by in all the dwarfs unconscious, but the employees explained what happened.

"I did it! Me? Alone!" said Ruby amazed.

However, she then remembered her father, but was nowhere to be seen. Then all the employees approach to thanking her for saving them.

"Hey, thanks for saving us."

"Yeah, thank you miss."

"Uh… sure," said Ruby feeling slightly nervous now.

All the employees and the soldiers began cheering and applauding at, but there was still no sign of her father.

* * *

Later that evening all the employees were with their families, who are relieved to find them safe and sound. However, there was still no sign of a father at all. She began to worry that something had happened to him.

"Where are you Dad!" she yelled.

"Ruby?" said a voice behind her.

Ruby turned and found her father standing behind, but from the look of him it looked as if he just arrived.

"No… don't tell me that you just—just made it into town," she said gritting her teeth. "There's no way."

"Yes, it took me awhile to get here," he said lowering his hood. "I didn't have any money so I had to walk."

Now Ruby was really mad, he wanted to follow one hundred thousand Gil for travel expenses. There was no way he would need that much money just to reach Cornful from Berk.

"What brings you to Cornful, my dear?" her father asked.

"I was worried," said Ruby furiously. "I knew you were heading to this Merchant Guild and I heard it had been attacked."

It was then that her father first realised that there were guards around the Guild.

"There's no need to worry," said the captain to the crowd of people. "Everyone inside is safe now."

He then looked down at his daughter stunned. "You came all this way, because you were worried about me?" he said.

"It doesn't matter," said Ruby and began to walk away. "Well, see you."

"It does matter. Thank you, Ruby," said her father.

Ruby then stopped in her tracks. "Let's get one thing straight… just because I was worried about you doesn't mean I've forgiving you, okay," she said.

"Right, I know that" said her father. "Can't say I blame you. The walk from here to Berk was definitely a long one. I found myself with plenty of time to think about my actions. I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I wasn't in my right mind." He then saw Ruby walking away. "I wish I could take back everything I said, I really do. I promise you I'm going to change. I managed to get here without using any money at all. I'm learning to live my life without it."

Then looked at the merchant guild and closes eyes and looked at the sign that said _Ruby Red_.

"This Merchant Guild holds a great deal of memory for me. Actually, this is the spot where I first met your mother." Ruby stopped abruptly. "After we were married and she was pregnant with you I decided I was ready to try and start my own business. We left the Guild so I can pursue my entrepreneurial dream. You know when looked up at the sign we decided if we had a baby girl we'll name her that. Ruby."

They just remain silent for a moment.

"Give me a break," said Ruby breaking the silence and then turned to look at her father. "What kind of parents name their kid after a sign."

Her father just smiled and looked at her. "Well, I suppose not the best parents," he said. He then closed his eyes again. "I'm so glad you came here. I finally got to meet the plain old Ruby you told me about. I must say she's a lot more stronger than Ruby Red Heartfull ever hoped to be. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Dad," said Ruby smiling.

Then Ruby noticed Hiccup and the others rushing towards her.

"There you are! Are you okay?" Hiccup yelled.

"You had us worried sick!" Ragnar yelled.

They stopped right in front of her and Ruby remained speechless. Astrid then noticed the guards taking all the roundup members of Deadly Dwarf into carriages.

"You sorted out this situation by yourself?" said Astrid looking quite impressed. "Colour me impressed."

"Yeah, thanks, but—" said Ruby and looked at her father.

She wasn't sure what to say, but all we did was just nodded and she did the same to him.

"Take care of yourself, Dad!" Ruby yelled.

Then they began heading back to Berk.

"You mind explaining why you ditched us like that?" said Hiccup.

"It was no big deal," said Ruby.

" _No big deal?_ Yeah, right," said Ragnar.

"You know we had a council that job because of you," said Toothless.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Ruby apologetically.

Magnus Heartfull just watched as her daughter walked away with her Guild meets. He then looked up into the sky.

"My dearest, Crystal, I hope you can forgive me, I've been such a fool," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an ancient ruin, the gang leader had managed to escape had managed to reach the headquarters of _Deadly Dwarf_ Dark Guild. Unfortunately, his bosses were not too pleased he was tied up and was beaten for its failure of obtaining the money.

"Now, why don't you have the money?" said a bare-chested dwarf with a thick blond beard and a bludgeon in his hand.

"I tried to get it, but we got beaten up by a Viking from an Official Guild," said the gang leader. "We got out of there with our lives."

"Seems like he doesn't have it, Trian," laughed his brother, a blackhead dwarf.

"There's nothing funny about this, Bhelen," said Trian. "We've got a pay Oración Seis before the deadline."

"True," Bhelen admitted.

"There isn't a single Dark Guild in the criminal underworld who'd ever go up against the Oración Seis," said Trian.

"You know, I've got the feeling those guys are up to something and I bet you it ain't gonna be good," said Bhelen crossing his arms. "Why else would they suddenly raise their protection fees."

* * *

In the middle of a wasteland at night, a dark skinned elf with red hair and a cobra around his neck standing on a rock formation.

"I can hear it," he said to the cobra. "The sound of times changing. The sound of demise opening. It's the sound of a new beginning. The breaking of the light!"


	3. Allied Forces, Assemble!

It was a lovely day in the city of Sotor and Team Asgard were busy in the establishment that was owned by Johann, a former member of the Viking Council and an old friend of Stoick's. After the destruction of the Viking Council, he retired and opened up a trading store called Johann's Fabulous Antiquities.

Team Asgard were helping serving customers, sorting the stock and manning the counter. It was easy work and very enjoyable, Johann had collected an assortment of different artefacts, Elven, Dwarven and many more.

The girls were dressed up as shop assistants and were in charge with serving customers. The boys were stuck boys and they were busy taking stock in an out of the store as well as cleaning the store.

Unlike any other store, Johann Jensen wasn't selling items for Gil, instead a trading system. If a customer had an item they could trade it for another one in the shop that they really like in this way he'd never run out of artefacts to sell.

"You know I like this job," said Ruby as she handed the customer an Elven puzzle box.

"Yeah, it's not like any other job I've done," said Hiccup as he carried a box behind the counter.

"Why did he want to hire Vikings?" Toothless asked as he flied around clearing cobwebs off the ceiling.

"Because when the customers see us they believe that all these artefacts are indeed magical," said Ragnar as he put an assortment of items on the shelves.

"Goes to show he's a businessman," said Astrid smiling over the counter.

For some strange reason every young man that walked past just ended into the shop, took something off the shelf without looking at it, and walk over to Astrid.

"Well, he's certainly not short on customers," Hiccup muttered under his breath.

Ruby didn't know if she was worried that Astrid would break the young man arms as they woo her or Hiccup losing control and beat them up for chatted up his girlfriend. And whatever happened she wanted no part of it, she needed money for rent.

Later that afternoon, after the shop closed, Johann approached them smiling.

"Excellent work all of you," he said rubbing his hands together. "I have to admit unpleasantly surprised all your hard work. You're welcome here any time."

"It was our pleasure," said Hiccup.

"Now I know how tired Adelaide must be after work," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, but the Gil was worth it," said Ruby cheerfully.

"If I may ask you, Johann? What is the state of the Viking Council these days?" Astrid asked.

"Well, of course, I stepped down some time ago," said Johann.

"Sure you must know something," said Hiccup.

"After Strider—I mean Jellal, after he and his interloper Ultear threw everything into disarray I parted ways with the organisation," said Johann. "I'm not usually one to gossip—" It at that moment that Ruby noticed Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar looking at each other sceptically, "—but there have been rumours going around lately that a plan to re-establish the Viking Council is in the works. Are differences and misguided actions caused you a great deal of trouble and for that I am truly sorry."

"It's fine," Astrid assured. "They say you stood your ground in opposition to fire the Etherion right until the very end. Your conviction is admirable."

"Politics just isn't my thing anymore and running this little establishment is," said Johann gesturing to his store. He then turned very serious and looked at them all. "Now you all listen very carefully. I expect this new council to be quite different and I will no longer be there. I took a lax attitude towards Dragon Tail hijinks. So, don't test their patients with careless destruction."

"In fairness, that's more of Snotlout and the twins doing," Hiccup pointed out.

Johann chuckled. "Sure enough," he said and they began to leave the store. "Say hello to your father for me, Hiccup!"

"Don't worry, I will, Johann!" Hiccup called out.

When the door closed Johann looked out into the sunset. " _Ultear?_ Where are you?" he asked himself.

* * *

Up above in the clouds an evil-looking airship saw above. The airship belonged to the Dark Guild _Grimoire Heart._

On the bridge, Ultear was standing in front of a throne where a shadowy figure sat. On her bag you could see plainly _Grimoire Heart's ember. It looks like a heart, but it had jagged edges and looked extremely evil._

" _Oración Seis_ , they're making them," she reported. "How shall we respond?"

"We shall allow for them to do as they please for now," said the dark figure, whose voice belonged to an elderly, but wise woman. "Surely those on the other side will not stand idly by and in the confusion that will consume from their clash will take the opportunity to locate the remaining keys to Drago's Seal."

Ultear smiled upon hearing this.

"And if fate truly smiles upon us perhaps some of our rivals will be eliminated in the process as well," she continued.

"Such as Dragon Tail, perhaps?" said Ultear.

The woman said nothing, but only smiled evilly.

* * *

Ruby entered into the Guildhall one morning and discovered a chart with hundreds of different names on it and in the middle was a circle with only three and several of these names were linked to each other to those three

"What is this?" she asked.

"A chart listing all the Dark Guilds," said Adelaide.

"She asked Bucket to draw it up for her," said Mulch.

"A troubling site," said Astrid. "There are far more than I realised."

"What brought this on?" Ruby asked.

"Unfortunately, they've been noticeably more active of late," said Adelaide. Ruby stared at her confused. "That means we need to strengthen our relationships with our fellow guilds."

"Oh," said Ruby.

"What's the big circle in the middle supposed to be?" Ragnar asked.

"I know exactly what it is," said Heather. "It's the _Balam Alliance_ of Dark Guilds." Ruby stared in horror, but have continued. "The three major players in other lines are _Oración Seis_ , _Helheim_ and _Grimoire Heart_. All powerful in their own right, but combined they are the strongest force in the shadowy Guild Underworld. Each control lesser guilds that carry out the dirty work they don't wish to do themselves. However, there is one that remains independent. _Raven Tail_."

Ruby stared at the list in horror. "Oh, man, I recognise the name _Mad Berserker_ ," she said.

"Yes, that was the Guild that Dagur ruled over," said Astrid.

"So, _Mad Berserker_ was a kind of Sub-Guild that worked under the _Oración Seis_ ," said Ragnar.

"I've seen a lot of these names before," said Spitelout.

"I think some of them were even Official Guilds," said Gobber.

"There was one more, Ghoul Sprite. Which the _Thunder Legion_ took out," said Adelaide.

"Most of the Guilds Eret and I destroyed when we remembers a Phantom Lord were under _Oración Seis_ ," said Heather.

Ruby began to shiver with fear. "Hey, you guys," she said fearfully. "Do you think they will take it out on us?"

"Relax," said Spitelout. "Don't worry your pretty little head about them. From what I've heard they've only got six members in the entire Guild. They soured a bunch of pushovers."

"I wouldn't underestimate them," said Hiccup's voice.

They all turned and stared in shock. Both Stoick and Hiccup had entered the Guildhall and Hiccup was wasn't wearing his regular clothing, but instead wore leather armour and under his army held a helmet. The look on his face was very serious.

"I tangled with this Guild before and they're the reason I've lost a leg," he said.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Wait, this is the Dark Guild you faced two years ago," said Astrid.

"And I barely survived," Hiccup added.

"And speaking of the _Oración Seis_ word has come down… we must destroy them," said Stoick.

" _What?_ " everyone yelled.

"Stoick what you mean?" Astrid asked.

" _Oración Seis_ , recent activity was the focus of much discussion in the conference," Stoick explained. "They pose an urgent threat that can no longer be ignored. Therefore they must be dealt with immediately. We will take them down before they can harm any of our fellow guilds we are sworn to protect."

"And we have to do all the heavy lifting, right?" said Ragnar.

"Dragon Tail will be taking them on by ourselves?" Heather asked.

"This enemy is far more powerful than any other we have faced before," said Stoick. "To fight them alone would be too dangerous, our attack would surely incur the wrath of the entire _Balam Alliance_ in no time. Which is why… Dragon Tail will join a coalition of magical Guilds."

" _A coalition?_ " everyone gasped.

"Dragon Tail, Blue Pegasus, Thor Hammer and Alfheim Shelter. These four Guilds will select members to represent them in the Allied force," said Stoick. "Together we will work together to bring down the enemy!"

"Then bring them on," said Snotlout slamming his fists together. "I can take on these guys all by myself."

"Don't be an idiot," said Astrid rolling her eyes. "Stoick is wise to consider the long-term consequences."

Ruby was now looking even more scared. "Just a second, guys," said Ruby shivering uncontrollably. "We're only talk about six people and we? I mean are they seriously all that scary?"

"If Hiccup had a hard time dealing with them then I guess they are," said Ragnar.

* * *

A few hours later, Team Asgard were riding in a carriage heading towards the beaten point. They have been selected to represent Dragon Tail, but Ruby was still quite nervous.

"I know I said this before, but I've got a really bad feeling about this mission," she said. "And one even here. I mean I'm not all that strong. It's not like I'm going to be able to help you guys anyway."

"I wouldn't sell yourself short," said Ragnar. "I mean you did take down that entire Dark Guild in Cornful by yourself."

"Don't remind me," Ruby muttered.

Astrid, however, was more focused on Hiccup and his armour. "I've never seen you wear armour," she said blushing slightly. "It looks good on you."

"Oh, this?" said Hiccup gesturing to his armour. "Just something I cobbled up together. After hearing about hearing that will be taking on the _Oración Seis_ I decided that I best be prepared."

"And your father put faith in us so we can't fail them," said Astrid looking at Ruby.

"I know, you're right, but Eret and Heather are better fighters," Ruby pointed out.

"They can't go, because Stoick sent them on another mission," said Toothless.

"It just seems to always pick for this stuff," said Ruby.

"You should consider it an honour," said Astrid. "And they will be our first joint operation with the other Allied Guilds. It's important that we all focus our efforts on positive attitude."

"Guys, I see the rendezvous point!" Toothless yelled.

Their rendezvous spot was a fancy looking mansion. When they entered they found the inside was just as fancy as the outside and completely deserted.

"Great, another creepy old mansion," Ruby muttered.

"It's the second home of Blue Pegasus and master Humungously Hotshot the Hero," said Astrid as the entire mansion lit up.

"Does anyone think it strange that the entire place lit up by itself?" said Ruby.

"I have a feeling were not alone," said Hiccup.

"Yes, you are indeed not alone," said a voice.

Then they heard three voices speaking in unison. "Hey-hey-hey hello-hello Dragon—Dragon Tail Vikings!" the three voices yelled.

Then a spotlight appeared showing three very handsome elves all of them wearing firmly pressed suits.

"We're so glad you came!" they said.

"We are—" said the first elf.

"The Blue Pegasus—" said second elf.

"Elite crew," said the third.

" _The Trimens!_ " they said in unison.

"Hundred Knights, Arvin," the first elf, who was tall with brown spiky hair and had an intelligent look on his face.

"Holy Knight, Cavin," said the second elf, who was the shortest of the three and had short blonde hair and beautiful pale skin.

"Still Knight, Feralan," said the third elf, who was the tallest of the three most handsome of them. He had beautiful tanned skin and freshly brushed jet-black hair.

" _The Trimens_ from _Blue Pegasus_!" Ruby gasped her face turning red. "Wow, that is so cool. Those guys are like the hottest Vikings around now. Arvin Greenflower, is always near the top of _Magical Weekly's_ most editable Viking bachelor list. He's been on the top three for the last few months."

"Great, and Playboy wannabes," Ragnar muttered.

The three elves then made their way towards Astrid, who just glared at the three of them

"We have heard tales of your beauty," said Arvin winking at Astrid. "And there true."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Cavin bowing to Astrid. "Miss Freya."

"Please, come with me," said Feralan.

Before Astrid could stop them they guided her to sofa and began to server her on hand and foot. Ruby just stared at them bewildered.

"Would you like to freshen up?" Arvin asked.

"Or maybe something to eat?" Cavin asked.

"No," said Astrid bluntly.

"Ah, but there's take. Want some?" said Arvin.

"No, thank you," said Astrid.

"Jeez, what's the deal with these guys?" said Ruby.

"They're lucky that she hasn't broken their arms," said Hiccup.

Next thing Ruby knew, Feralan appeared behind. "Please, have a seat," he said placing a hand around her waist. Ruby looked both puzzled and confused. "Whoa, you're almost too cute."

"I—I am?" said Ruby feeling slightly nervous.

"Aren't you going to jump in?" said Ragnar looking at Hiccup. "I mean they are trying to make a move on your girl."

"Astrid doesn't like anyone to fight her battles for her," said Hiccup.

They watched as the three elves she knew to woo the girls. Giving them champagne and treats and both of them looked as if they want to be anywhere else but here.

"Well, you ladies must be exhausted feel free to spend the night," said Cavin.

"We don't mind," the three of them said in unison.

The two girls looked utterly horrified.

"Stand down then," said a smoothie silky voice. "Give these ladies some breathing room."

"Yes, Olatrand, sir," said Feralan.

Astrid looked like she was going to be sick. "Oh, no, not him," she groaned.

They watched as a dwarf walk down the stairs, like the three elves he wore a firmly pressed suit and in his back and wore a rosette in his buttonhole the only thing out of place were the vials strapped round his right leg. However, unlike normal dwarfs he didn't have a beard but a finely shaven stubble and sparkling ginger hair.

"It's been too long, Miss Hofferson," he said.

"A long time, yes," said Astrid uneasily. "I never expected to see you here."

"Oh, how I missed you, my Sweet Honey," said the dwarf. "But don't cry I'm here."

Hiccup looked at Astrid, who looked terribly horrified. "Anything you wish to say to me?" he said try not to laugh.

"Not at the moment," said Astrid, who looked as if she was gonna die of shame.

"We knew she was your girlfriend all along, Mr Olatrand," said the three elves in unison. "Please forgive our rudeness."

It was at that point that Astrid snapped. "First off, he's not my boyfriend and second already know relationship!" Astrid growled.

"And who are still on you away from me my honey?" Olatrand asked.

"That would be me," said Hiccup.

Then the three elves turn on him and suddenly turned quite ugly.

"What does she see in you?" Arvin asked.

"Don't remember reading about you in _Magical Weekly_ ," said Cavin.

"You don't look anything special," said Feralan.

"Enough," said Olatrand. "We can discuss this another time. Right now we have important business to do."

"Yes boss," said the three elves.

"Boss, huh?" said Ruby. "I think that's about the third thing they called him."

"What a bunch of mixed nuts," said Toothless.

Olatrand then turned to Ruby and for some strange reason began to sniff her. "Such a sweet parfum," he said.

"He's creeping me out," said Ruby, who suddenly realised how Astrid felt.

"Yeah, me too. I would never choose to be in his company," said Astrid. "However, he is a gifted Viking."

"Listen up you Blue Pegasus playboy wannabes. It would be wise to keep your hands of these ladies," said Ragnar firmly. "We clear?"

"Clear as crystal," said Olatrand. "Now take your leave."

"We are not going anywhere," said Hiccup, who looked as if he was gonna lose his temper. "We're on important business here."

"Can you even fight?" said Ragnar.

"You want to find out?" said Feralan.

"Let's all calm down," said Hiccup.

However things began to deteriorate fast. Olatrand began to sniff Astrid's perfume, which freaked her out.

"Your sweet parfum… it still drives me crazy," he said.

"You stay far away from me!" Astrid roared and punched right across the room.

"And this is what I was worried about," said Hiccup with his hand over his face.

Olatrand was flying right out of the door just as someone entered. Then suddenly his face was suddenly covered in ice. Ragnar looked up, he recognised the person who just entered. It was Lyon Bason.

"You dare to greet us with this flying buffoon," he said angrily. " _Thor Hammer_ deserves more respect. We insist on it."

Team Asgard had a bit of a history with Lyon. The last time they saw him he tried to free Deliora, a very powerful and feared demon just so he could kill it. Both he and Ragnar served under the same master, Ur and the two of them were always at odds with each other.

"It's you," said Ragnar.

"It's you," said Lyon.

"So, you join a guild after all," said Hiccup.

Lyon din answer, but instead tossed Olatrand aside. He bounced off the floor and the ice around his head shattered.

"What is wrong with you?" Ragnar snarled.

"He was the one who attacked me, Ragnar," Lyon pointed out.

"Watch it? That's our leader you're messing with, pal," said Feralan glaring.

"How dare you?" said Cavin.

"You and your men should just turn around and go home," said Arvin.

"I suppose that means women can stay and fight," said a new voice. " _Marionette Attack! Carpet Doll!_ "

Next thing they knew the carpet Ruby was standing on came alive. Ruby then landed on her butt and recognise this sort of magic.

"Hold on! I recognise that magic," she said.

Then a woman appeared alongside Lyon with a smug look on her face. " _Ashelin?_ No way!" Ruby gasped. "You joined the Guild too?"

Ashelin Bjorndotter was a comrade of Lyon and assisted him in resurrecting Deliora. She was also madly in love with him.

"I was hoping you dragons and forgotten who I am," said Ashelin. "But please do try to forget who I was. Okay?"

"Still crazy," Ruby muttered under her breath.

At this point Hiccup notice things were going downhill fast, Olatrand was constantly trying to woo Astrid, who was now brandishing her axe at him. Ragnar and Lyon were practically at each other's throats and the same was with Ruby and Ashelin. The Trimens looked as if they were ready to fight as well.

"Let's all calm down!" said Hiccup.

"Enough!" said a big booming voice. The old turn and saw massive masculine man with a bald head and a cane in his hand standing in the doorway. "Young Hiccup is quite right. We are here to work together as a group to destroy the _Oración Seis_. This is not the time for us to find among ourselves."

"Yes, Jura," said Lyon.

"That's Jura," Astrid gasped.

"So that's really him," said Feralan.

" _Thor Hammer's_ top man. Iron Rock Jura," said Arvin.

"Who's that?" said Ruby.

"He's one of the ten Viking Lords so he's in the same league as my father," said Hiccup.

"Which means he's a pretty big deal," said Toothless.

"So four from Dragon Tail and four from Blue Pegasus," said Ashelin smirking. "Ha! Funny our guild only needed to send three members."

"Do I look like chopped liver?" said Toothless.

"It seems we have representatives from three guilds," said Jura looking around. "The members from Alfheim Shelter have yet to arrive."

"Yes, and about that guild. I hear that only sending one," said Olatrand.

"Just one member," said Astrid looking shocked.

"That's insane," said Ragnar. "We're supposed to be up against the powerful group here."

"One?" said Ruby looking quite scared. "If that's true how crazing tenses this guy gonna be?

Suddenly they heard the sound of someone falling over behind them and turn to find a girl, who looked no more than twelve years old. She had long blonde hair and sea green eyes and it took several seconds for them to realise that she was an elf and on her right shoulder was a blue tree emblem.

She got to her feet and began to brush the dust of her yellow and blue dress. She then looked at them looking both scared and nervous.

"Hi—I, uh, and sorry I got here so late," she said apologetically. "I'm from the Alfheim Shelter Guild. My name is Merrill Sliverleaf. It's nice to meet all of you."

Everyone just stared at her.

"She's a kid?" Ruby gasped.

"A little girl," said Lyon totally bewildered.

Hiccup, however, just looked at her curiously. "Merrill, huh," he said.


	4. Enter the Oración Seis!

Everyone was still perplexed that the representative from Alfheim Shelter was a little girl.

"This is certainly unexpected, said Astrid.

"Merrill," said Feralan.

"Silverleaf," said Cavin.

"Cute," said Arvin.

Jura looked at Merrill and then looked at everyone else, he didn't look surprised one bit. "Now then since all guilds are present we can begin," he said.

"He's not even phased by this," said Ragnar stunned.

"Obviously not," said Lyon.

"What in the world is _Alfheim Shelter_ thinking?" said Ashelin. "Sending a little go on this kind of mission. They must really be desperate if they just sent her on her own."

"She's not on her own," said a fierce voice.

The all turned and once again they were all stunned. Walking towards them was a blue and yellow cat, who bared a resemblance to Toothless, only she was female. She wore a red dress and had a ribbon tied around her tail. She had a rock-hard expression was almost similar to Astrid's.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions," said the cat.

"What is this?" said Ragnar.

"A cat?" said Lyon.

"Yes, and she's just like Toothless," said Hiccup, who looks stunned.

"She can talk to?" said Ruby.

"Oh, Stormfly," said Merrill who looked shocked to see her. "You followed me here."

"Of course I did," said Stormfly. "You're far too young to be travelled unaccompanied, child."

Toothless looked entirely stunned, he had never really seen the cat like him before wasn't quite sure how to react.

"You all right?" Ruby asked looking down at Toothless.

"Well, I just don't know what to do," said Toothless staring at Stormfly with a dazed look.

It took several seconds for Ruby to realise that Toothless may have a crush on Stormfly.

Merrill was looking at all of them nervously. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm probably not what you expected. I know I'm much smaller and younger than most of you and I may not be much of a fighter, but I can use all kinds of Support Magic… so please let me join the group… I'll be so embarrassed if you send me home."

Stormfly sighed. "You never gain their respect if you can't show confidence, child," she said.

"I'm sorry, Stormfly," said Merrill apologetically.

"I swear, you drive me to catnip."

"I can't help it!"

Astrid then approached Merrill with a smile on her face. "Forgive me," she said. "I was caught off guard, but rest assure no offence was meant. We're glad to have you aboard, Merrill."

Merrill just doesn't Astrid in awe. "Wow, you're Astrid, right?" she said in amazement. "I can't believe it's really you."

"You're not quite as scary as I expected," said Stormfly crossing her paws.

"That's certainly an interesting way to make friends," said Toothless.

"That girl goes going to be gorgeous when she grows up," said Feralan.

"It doesn't look like that Arvin wants to wait," said Cavin.

Arvin was already taking Merrill over to the sofa. "Would you please come with me the lovely lady," he said.

"Uh… okay," Merrill said nervously.

Both Jura and Olatrand looked at Merrill curiously.

"You sensed it to," said Olatrand. "The girls parfum is quite unique. She's no ordinary child."

"I sense that about right away, the magic she possesses is somehow different from our own," said Jura. "It seems both Master Hiccup and Lady Astrid have noticed her power as well."

Both Hiccup and Astrid were looking Merrill with the same curious expression as Jura and Olatrand.

"Impressive," said Olatrand.

As the Trimens began to serve Merrill like they did with Astrid and Ruby, Hiccup and Astrid approached Ragnar, who to was looking at the girl curiously.

"What you guys think?" he asked.

"This suffering different about her, but I can't put my finger on it," said Astrid.

"I can tell you one thing I have this feeling I've heard that little girl's name before, but I don't know where," said Hiccup crossing his arms.

"Really?" said Ragnar.

"I just can't put my finger on it," said Hiccup. "But I think we can all agree that the girl is special in some way."

Hiccup then looked at Merrill, who smiled at him and he can help but smile back.

"It's unladylike to smile at strange men, Merrill," said Stormfly.

"But I was only just been friendly," said Merrill.

"How will we get right down to business," said Hiccup.

"Agreed," said Olatrand and looked at the Trimens. "Enough of this foolishness!"

"Right away Master," said the Trimens in unison.

"Those pretty boys keep calling him different things," said Ruby to Ragnar.

"They may not be the brightest, but at least they're consistently inconsistent," said Ragnar.

Jura then looked at all of them. "Before we commence we need to announce the leader of this mission," he said.

"You mean it isn't you Jura?" said Lyon looking quite surprised.

"No, the Guild Masters have already chosen who it will be and it is someone who has faced his enemy before," he said. "And that is Master Hiccup."

Everyone turned and looked at Hiccup, whose expression was unreadable. Ruby had never seen Hiccup like this before, he was always slightly nervous when he was put in the spotlight, but today he looks confident.

"You sure about this, Jura?" said Lyon sceptically. "He doesn't look like leadership material."

"Stoick has confident in the boy and so do I," said Jura.

"He supposed to be a leader," said Feralan.

"That's what Master Humungously said," Olatrand said.

"Anyway, this get down to the briefing," said Hiccup. He looked around as if he was looking for someone. "I had hoped he would show up."

"He did," said a voice.

They all turned and saw brown haired elf entering into the mansion. He was clearly from an Elven Clan, because he was wearing leather armour and walked barefoot. Then Ruby noticed that he had an eye patch over his right eye.

"Theron," said Hiccup shaking the elf hand. "It's great to see you."

"It's nice seeing you to, Hiccup," said Theron.

"Uh, Hiccup, who is this?" Astrid asked.

"This is Theron Blackbark," said Hiccup. "He's part of the Elven clan that the _Oración Seis_ attack two years ago."

"Yes, and they left the memento on my face," said Theron gesturing to his eye patch. "If it weren't for Hiccup the entire clan would have been destroyed."

"Why did they attack your clan in the first place?" Ruby asked.

"They were after one of the children of our clan, who in fact was a Dragon Slayer," said Theron. "I stood beside Hiccup trying to buy some time for the clan to escape."

"I asked for his help, because he knows the Darkblood Woods better than anyone I know," said Hiccup.

" _Darkblood?_ " said Ruby looking quite scared. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Why would the _Oración Seis_ be interested in these woods?" Lyon asked.

"Because it said that _Nirvana_ once stood here," said Theron.

"The ancient Elven Empire capital," Ruby gasped.

"Yes," said Hiccup. "As we know Elven rule the land before humans did, but something happened and the Empire crumbled. The details are sketchy, but whatever it was sparked the Dragon Wars."

"Still doesn't explain why the _Oración Seis_ want to find it," said Ragnar.

"It was said that the ancient elves housed tons of magical artefacts and ancient books," said Theron. "But my clan has discovered that a dangerous spell exists within Nirvana. A type of _Destruction Magic_."

"Okay, bad feeling confirmed," said Ruby.

"So we have to destroy the _Oración Seis_ before they can get their hands on it," said Hiccup.

"We may have the advantage with numbers, but we can't underestimate them," said Arvin.

"Then we need to know our enemy," said Hiccup looking at him.

Arvin nodded and snapped his fingers. Suddenly a sort of magical computer appeared next to him and began typing on the keypads.

"That's _Archive_ ," said Jura.

"Don't believe I've seen is in use before," said Lyon.

"And it does what exactly?" Ashelin asked.

Suddenly six pictures of six different people appeared in front of them.

"It stores information, such as these photographs of our enemy," said Arvin. "Don't ask how we got them."

Hiccup then walked over to the images and first gesture to an image of a redhead elf with a pet cobra around him. He had an evil smile on his face and anyone could tell you from my around that this guy was bad news.

"First up is Cobra," said Hiccup. "He specialises in Poison Magic and in fact he was the reason why lost a leg. He seems to be able to sense an attack coming straight at him, I didn't even land a finger on him last time. Also be careful that sake of his it's poison is quite deadly."

"Don't wanna meet him on a dark alley," said Astrid.

Next the image showed a blonde human, whose was wearing a races outfit.

"This is Racer," said Hiccup. "He specialises in Speed Magic. I have never seen anyone move as fast as he can and that includes Toothless. He moved so fast that you can't even see before it's too late."

"I don't know what it is, but I do like the looks of this guy," said Ragnar.

"I don't either," said Lyon.

Next came a picture of a dwarf with a pair of gauntlets on each hand with a strange brown crystal embedded in them.

"This is Hoteye," said Hiccup. "Those gauntlets of his are able to liquefy earth. He would wipe out an entire military unit if the price was right."

"The guy kills from money?" said Ashelin.

"Turns my stomach," said Jura in disgust.

Next came the image of another elf, but this one was female. She had silver grey hair and was extremely beautiful. She was wearing shining silver armour that sparkled in the sunlight.

"This is Valkyrie," said Hiccup. "She's beautiful and deadly. She's a Celestial Viking and I know for a fact that she has at least two zodiac keys. The most dangerous spirit has to be Gemini, they are able to take the appearance of anyone and copy their magic and memories."

"She's a beautiful and deadly type," said Ruby, who were concerned after hearing that she was a Celestial Viking.

Then came another human, his hair was as black as night and he appeared to be sleeping on a magic carpet.

"I don't know much about him, except that his name is Midnight," said Hiccup, who looked extremely troubled.

"That's an odd name," said Astrid. "Does it correlate to his magic?"

"No idea," said Hiccup. "What I do know is that every one of my attacks just bounced off him."

Then came the last image or dark skinned, muscular human, with silver hair, holding a staff in his hand. They noticed that he had several tattoos around his face. There were just three lines either side of his face, but Hiccup the feeling they were more than that.

"Finally, the commander of the _Oración Seis_ , Brain," said Hiccup. "He's cold and calculative and specialises in Darkness Magic."

Hiccup in turn to face everyone. "So that's it," he said. "Alone they could wipe out entire guilds and together they are unstoppable."

"Our only advantages that we have thirteen to their six," said Arvin. "But that's our only advantage."

"Question? Can I volunteer to stay behind and not died today?" said Ruby quivering.

"I don't want to die either," said Merrill, quivering just as much as Ruby. "Can I please go home?"

"You may not," said Stormfly hotly. "We've got a job to do, child."

"Curb your fear my friends, there is more to a war operation then mortal combat," said Olatrand. "With your help we may be able to find their stronghold."

" _Stronghold?_ " said Toothless.

"Yeah, you had the man," said Feralan. "We've been looked everywhere, but no luck."

"Here's the deal," said Cavin. Suddenly an image of the forest appeared in front of them. "They've got to have a temporary base in the Darkblood Woods."

"We'll then gather the _Oración Seis_ inside," said Olatrand.

"How do we do that?" Ragnar asked.

"Let's say we do get them into their base, what then?" Astrid asked.

Olatrand then pointed up and they saw through the skylight aircraft right above them shaped like a Pegasus.

"Then we'll give them a one-way ticket to oblivion," he said. "Courtesy of _Christina_ , the majestic bride of the _Blue Pegasus_ Guild."

"I've heard about the Magic Bomber, but I thought it was just a myth," said Ashelin.

"This is quite important we must not engage them in single combat or fight them at once," said Hiccup. "Our best bet is to separate them and devote two Vikings to each fight. Meanwhile, while we engage them Theron will try and locate Nirvana and find a way to destroy this Destruction Magic."

"A sound strategy," said Jura.

Everyone nodded in agreement, but both Ruby and Merrill were still quivering in fear.

"This is a total nightmare," Ruby sobbed.

"I can't take the pressure," said Merrill.

"Would you two start acting like children," said Stormfly.

"Right, it's time we had out," said Theron running towards the exit. "Try and keep up if you can."

"Is he always like this?" Ruby asked looking at Hiccup.

"Pretty much," Hiccup shrugged.

"We better follow him," said Astrid.

Team Asgard nodded and ran after Theron, much to Ruby's dismay.

"Their energy is infectious as I remember," said Lyon and began to run after them. "Ready, Ashelin?"

"Yeah," said Ashelin running after him.

"Wait! Stay together!" Jura yelled.

Suddenly the Trimens began to chase after them.

"So, were hunting demons," said Feralan.

"And a Valkyrie to," said Arvin.

Merrill was quivering in fear and Stormfly was trying to snap her out of it.

"Pull it together, child," she said fiercely.

Then rather reluctantly, Merrill followed them.

Jura sighed. "I'm too old for this," he said. He then looked down at Olatrand. "In any case, the operation is now underway. We should join the others quickly."

"I've heard on the grapevine that you're one of the Ten Viking Lords," said Olatrand curiously. "Would this statement be true?"

"Indeed, I am," said Jura.

"Quite a privilege to fight alongside with someone as skilled as Stoick the Vast."

"I wouldn't go that far," said Jura. "Though I am honoured to bear the title. It is given to whoever the council deems worthy. Equating myself with Stoick is tantamount to comparing Asgard to Midgard. I'm sure you can guess which applies to me."

"I see," said Olatrand pulling up one of his vials. "That might be the best news I've heard all day."

Jura stared at him as he removed the cork from the vile and a strange perfume exited from it.

"If you were as powerful as that fool then it would make my job far more difficult," he said smirking.

Then before he knew it, Jura began to weaken as he began to sniff the perfume.

"What is that smell?" said Jura toppling over.

"This particular parfum causes an opponent to lose their will to fight," Olatrand explained.

"Olatrand," Jura groaned as he fell to his knees. "What have you done?"

Olatrand then pulled another vile and remove the cork. " _Pain Parfum!_ " he said.

Jura then breathed in the perfume and roared in pain.

"That's more like it," said Olatrand evilly. "Drowning in relentless pain and torment. Are you enjoying the further effects of my fragrance?"

Jura then toppled to the ground.

"Oops, that's not right," said Olatrand, but his voice sounded much lower and it sound as if two people speaking in unison. "I meant parfum."

Then suddenly he changed into a pair of twin dolls, one a boy and another girl, both with blonde hair and matching clothing.

"We're back to normal," said the girl doll in relief.

"Yuk, that dwarf's head was filled with perverted thoughts," said the boy doll in disgust.

"Don't remind me, brother," said the girl doll. "Grown-ups can be so gross."

"No complaining," said a female voice. This one sounded sweet and innocent, but there was a touch of venom in it. "You're not done yet."

Jura looked up and recognised who it was from the images Arvin had shown of the _Oración Seis_. It was Valkyrie. A guess the two dolls were the Celestial Spirit, Gemini, Hiccup warned about.

"No! Not you!" he gasped in pain. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, isn't it obvious," said Valkyrie smiling innocently. "You've been duped, darling. We copied your comrade and from his dumpy little body to every little thought in his perverted mind."

"Now we know your plan," said boy doll as he and his sister flew alongside Valkyrie.

"You can't hide anything from us," said the girl doll.

"No," said Jura in horror.

"Yes," said Valkyrie smiling. "Two down and only eleven to go."

Jura then collapsed and fell unconscious. Valkyrie then looked down at him with an evil smile appearing on her face. "Let this be a lesson to you, children of light, there's no stopping the _Oración Seis_."

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the Allied Forces had just reached Darkblood Forest. At first glance it looked like an ordinary forest, but if you look closely you could see the darkness that covered it. Nobody really knew what it was, but many speculate that the darkness came from Nirvana.

Theron stopped at the edge of the forest giving everyone a chance to catch up. "We're here," he said.

"Darkblood Forest," said Astrid looking at dark patches in the forest. "It certainly lives up to its name."

"And somewhere in there is Nirvana," said Hiccup.

"You know we're practically going to be walking in blind," said Ragnar.

"Even I don't know everything that lives in this forest," said Theron.

"True, but we do know that the _Oración Seis_ are searching every single tree branch for this ancient Elven city," said Lyon.

"Then we can't stop sightseeing," said Theron and he entered into the forest.

Ruby groaned as everyone else began to enter into the forest.

"Argh, have ever heard of ladies first," she moaned.

"A lady like you should be treated with care," said Arvin.

"What can we do to make you smile, dear?" asked Cavin.

"Stay at my side and that in order," said Feralan.

"That's just creepy," said Ruby and ran into the forest, I would catch up with the rest of the team or to get away from the Trimens.

Stormfly was dragging Merrill into the forest and Toothless was following them close behind.

"Keep falling behind and keep up, Merrill," she said.

"I'm trying," Merrill whined.

"Why are you with us?" Stormfly asked after noticing Toothless was with them.

"Just curious," he said. "I've never met a cat like myself before."

"Then just remain quiet," Stormfly snapped.

"Yes, ma'am," said Toothless quietly.

* * *

In the forest, Hiccup couldn't help but notice that the forest itself had weird smell to it.

"What's with this forest?" he said. "It has a very weird smell."

"I agree," said Astrid. "Something is not right."

"It's like the deeper we go into it the spookier it gets," said Ragnar.

"I know, that's the same feeling I had when I first entered," said Theron.

"Keep your guard up," Lyon said to Ashelin. "Understand?"

"Yeah," Ashelin nodded.

Soon they entered into a clearing and a huge shadow then covered them. Hiccup looked up and saw the _Christina_ flying right above them.

"So that's the Magic Bomber, _Christina_." said Theron.

"I never seen it's this close before," said Hiccup.

"I've never seen anything like it," said Astrid in wonder.

"It certainly lives up to the height," said Ragnar.

"That's so cool," said Ruby.

They watched as the airship hovered over the forest.

"This is a good place was to split up and look at the temporary base," said Hiccup.

However, before they could do anything the side of _Christina_ exploded and began to fall.

"What happened to _Christina_?" yelled Arvin.

Then more explosions happened and they watched as the ship plummeted into the ground and exploded. They all stared in horror as they saw the flames rise up.

"This doesn't bode well," said Lyon.

Hiccup then began to sniff and recognise six since he smelt two years ago. "Ragnar," he said.

"I know," said Ragnar taken up a battle stance. "We've got company. Everyone stay frosty!"

Everyone took up fighting stances, except for Merrill, who hid behind a rock.

"I can't do this," she said.

"Don't hide," said Stormfly.

Then they saw six figures walking out of the smoke and recognise them from the images they had been shown. It was the _Oración Seis_.

"Yeah, it's got to be them," said Ruby in the smoke finally cleared. "The _Oración Seis_."

Their leader, Brain, looked at them as if they were nothing better than heap of garbage.

"Lonely maggots swarming together," he said. He then looked at Hiccup. "I admit I'm surprised to see you're still alive, but what doesn't surprise me is you leading this rabble."

"And you've already lost members of your team, that dwarf of yours won't be coming and the same for the Viking Lord," said Valkyrie.

"Their defeated," Lyon gasped in horror.

"Impossible," said Arvin.

"There's terror in their voices," said Cobra smiling as if he was enjoying himself. "I can hear it."

"The quicker we can wrap this up, the better," said Racer. He then glared at them. "I'll run you over so far still make your head spin."

"Money determines strength in this world. Oh, yeah," said Hoteye. "If you save only a penny today it will become a vast fortune in the future."

The only one which wasn't talking was Midnight, who was fast asleep and snoring.

"Is it sad that I'm terrified of the snoring guy?" said Ruby.

"I have to admit I do expect you to show yourselves," said Astrid.

"Prepare yourselves, our only chance is if we work together," said Hiccup.

Cobra just smiled. "Is that an invitation?" he said.

Hiccup and Ragnar then charge straight at them.

"Take them," said Brain.

"Yes, sir," said Racer and then he vanished. He then reappeared right behind Hiccup and Ragnar and then dealt them a powerful kick. " _Motor!_ "

"Hiccup! Ragnar!" Ruby yelled and then suddenly she realised someone was my behind. She turned and looked and found she was staring at herself.

"Surprise," said the fake Ruby before whipping her with her whip.

"What's going on?" Ruby yelled.

Lyon and Ashelin charge straight at Hoteye.

"Ashelin!" Lyon yelled.

"Right," said Ashelin.

Hoteye just smiled and then slammed his fist into the ground. Suddenly the ground beneath their feet turn to quicksand and they found themselves sinking.

"Forget about love, money is all you need!" Hoteye yelled.

Suddenly the quicksand began to rise and the two of them were trapped not able to move or break free.

"What is this stuff? _Quicksand?_ " said Lyon as he tried to free himself.

"How dare you say that love is less important," said Ashelin.

Meanwhile, the Trimens charge straight towards Valkyrie.

"I'll take, Valkyrie," said Arvin.

"Hey, no dips!" said Cavin.

"What you mean my take care?" said Feralan.

Suddenly Racer appeared out of nowhere and kicked Feralan to the ground.

"Feralan!" Cavin yelled. Then Racer took him down and banished a second later.

"Cavin, you are okay!" Arvin yelled.

Before he got his answer, Racer kicked him in the stomach. He could understand what happened, it was like he was moving faster than light. He then collapsed right next to Feralan and Cavin.

"If you're slow you'll be eating my dust," said Racer.

Astrid jumped into the other right above Cobra.

" _Requip!_ " Astrid yelled and her Deadly Nadder armour appeared.

"That's impressive," said Cobra smirking.

" _Spine Shot!_ " Astrid yelled.

Then several spikes sped straight towards Cobra, but he simply just moved a few inches and the spikes landed right around him. None of them had hit him at all.

"No! He dodged them all?" said Astrid stunned. "Can he read my attacks?"

Suddenly Racer appeared right behind, but she was able to block his kick with a pair of twin swords.

Ragnar managed to get back onto his feet and saw Midnight, still snoring, right in front of him.

"How's he still asleep?" said Ragnar puzzled.

Up in the air Astrid traded her armour with a turquoise armour that looks very sleek. The armour on her legs were shaped like claws and in her hand she was holding a rapier. This am increased her speed and she hoped that it would give her a chance against Racer's speed.

" _Speed Stinger Armour!_ " she yelled.

She then tried to strike Racer with her rapier, but he moved so fast that she could even see him dodge the attacks. Racer however seemed to enjoy himself, which made Astrid very angry.

"That's more like it," he said. "Yeah, I like fast women."

"Sorry, but I'm already spoken for," said Astrid.

"It's no use," said Cobra. Astrid certainly realised that he was right behind her. "I can hear your next move, Freya!" Before she could do anything, Cobra kicked her in the stomach. "You might as well give up now!"

Astrid soon realise that Hiccup was right, he was able to read people's thought. The question was how?

Astrid landed on the ground and looked straight at Cobra and Racer, who appeared right next to him.

"You look confused. Having trouble figuring out?" said Cobra smirking. "I told you, I hear everything."

" _Ice-Make: Lance!_ " Ragnar yelled putting his hands together.

He then sent several ice spikes straight towards Midnight, but they just bend it around him leaving him completely unscathed.

" _What?_ " he said stunned. "Guess Hiccup was right about him."

Suddenly Racer appeared right behind him.

"Careful," he said and then dealt a powerful kick and followed that up by punching him in the face. Suddenly he began to deal him a barrage of attacks. "If you wake it's going to be your nightmare."

Hiccup had also covered and was taking in a deep breath, but before we could launch a dragon breath attack Gemini appeared right behind him. He then saw them taking the form of Ragnar and using his own _Lance_ attack at him.

Fortunately, Hiccup was able to dodge this and join up with Astrid. "You having trouble?" he asked.

"Nothing I can't handle," she said.

Lyon and Ashelin had managed to free themselves from Hoteye's quicksand and were now counter-attacking.

" _Ice-Make: Eagle!_ " Lyon yelled.

" _Marionette Attack! Mud Doll!_ " Ashelin yelled.

Suddenly a barrage of ice eagles and a huge mud doll charged straight at Hoteye, but he didn't seem worried.

"Money will triumph over all!" he yelled and he slammed his hand into the ground again.

This time the ground rose up locking their attacks and the shockwaves that the two of them flying.

Brain smiled and then turned to see both Hiccup and Astrid doing battle against Cobra. There were swinging their blade that him, but he dodged them with ease as if he could see them coming. However, he was more focus on Astrid than Hiccup, since he already saw him in battle two years ago.

"I see," he said. "This is the famed Astrid Hofferson."

Cobra then grabbed their blades and smirked at them evilly.

"I can hear it all you know," he said. "It's like a symphony. Your muscles contracting, the breaths you take in and all your thoughts."

Suddenly he saw the thought in Astrid's mind during her time at the Tower Valhalla and his eyes widened. In surprise he released his grip on their blades and backed away from them and stared at Astrid.

"What the—? You were _there_?" he said stunned.

"He's open!" Astrid yelled.

Then both she and Hiccup charged straight at him, but only the ground rose between them. They looked down and saw Hoteye staring up at them.

"I saw that," he said.

Then Racer appeared in front of them and felt a powerful kick. Astrid was able to block it with a rapier, but Hiccup wasn't as fast and fell to the ground.

"Cobra! Pick up the pace will ya!" Racer yelled.

Cobra recovered from a sudden shock and then sent his cobra straight at Astrid. "Cubellios!" he yelled.

She then bit on Astrid's right arm. Astrid screamed in pain as the venom seeped into her. Cubellios then tossed onto the ground and return to her master.

"You may be fast, but that won't save you from Cubellios' poison," he said smirking. "Enjoy riding in agony until death claims you."

Everyone, apart from Merrill and Theron had fallen and relying on the ground in a crumpled heap. All they could do was look up at the Oración Seis, who were just standing over them in triumph.

"How pathetic," said Brain in disgust. "Prepare for oblivion embrace!"

Theron then pulled out his bow and aimed an arrow at them, but he knew it would do very little to such a powerful guild. He fired the arrow, but Brain races staff and dark energy flooded out shattering the arrow pieces.

"What is this magic?" Ashelin asked weakly. "It feels so dark."

"I can't move anymore," said Arvin.

"Me neither," said Feralan.

" _Dark Rondo!"_ Brain roared as he began to gather a large amount of Dark Magic.

Then suddenly he saw Merrill hiding behind the rock with Toothless, Stormfly and Theron guarding her. Then all a sudden he stopped and stared straight at her and the Oración Seis stared at him in confusion.

"What's the matter, Brain?" Racer asked.

"Are you gonna cast that thing or what?" said Cobra.

"Merrill," he gasped.


	5. Maiden of the Sea

While Brain was busy staring at Merrill the Allied Forces began to stare. They still couldn't believe how badly they had been beaten.

"I can't believe this," said Arvin.

"Man, Hiccup wasn't kidding. They're are incredulously strong," Ratner groaned.

The _Oración Seis_ were all staring at Brain wondering why he had stopped when he saw Merrill.

"What's the matter, Brain? Are you going to cast that spell or what?" Racer asked.

"You know her?" Cobra asked gesturing to Merrill.

"No doubt about it," said Brain. "That's Merrill, the _Maiden of the Sea_."

At once the _Oración Seis_ stared at Merrill.

" _What? Maiden of the Sea?_ " said Ragnar.

"Merrill?" said Arvin not liking the look in the _Oración Seis'_ eyes.

At once Merrill hid behind the rock totally afraid.

"What does that mean?" said Merrill looking even more scared now.

"I was going to ask you that," said Toothless.

"Merrill, you have any idea what he's talking about?" Theron asked putting a hand shoulder.

Merrill just curled up as tears rolled down her cheek.

"To think we simply happen to stumble across her here," said Brain now looking amused. "We made quite a find, my friends. Grab her!"

Brain then raised his staff and a Dark Magic circle appeared in front of it. Then exiting from it was a large acid-green aura that took the form of a hand and grabbed Merrill behind the rock.

" _Merrill_!" Toothless, Stormfly and Theron cried.

"Unhand her now!" Stormfly yelled chasing after Merrill.

"Help me!" Merrill screamed.

"Hold on, we're coming!" Theron yelled.

"I see you guys still strike when people are down," said Hiccup.

"Always fair in money and war," said Hoteye.

He then slammed his fist into the ground again like before the ground began to shake and change form. Every one of them were tossed up into the air, including Theron, who was inches away from reaching Merrill.

"Grab my paw!" Stormfly yelled.

Merrill reached out to grab her, but in her panic she accidentally grabbed Toothless.

"You've got the wrong cat!" Stormfly yelled.

Suddenly both Merrill and Toothless vanish into thin air. It looked as if Brain had swallowed them into his staff.

" _Toothless!_ " Hiccup yelled.

" _Merrill!_ " Stormfly yelled.

Brain turned on them and began to exorbitant large amount of magical power in his staff.

"I have no use for the rest of you. Be gone!" he said. " _Dark Rondo!_ "

He then sent a barrage of _Darkness Magic_ straight at them, but all them were too injured to move.

" _Iron Rock Wall!_ " a voice yelled.

Summary the other round then began to shift, but it was clearly not Hoteye's doing, because this time the earth shielded them. They turn and found that Jura was standing there, he looks slightly bruised, but other than that he was completely fine.

"Just in the nick of time," he said.

"That was awesome!" Ashelin yelled.

"You're the best Viking ever," said Cavin.

"I second that, we owe you one," said Arvin.

"Yeah, we were almost goners," said Ruby. "Thanks a million."

"They're gone," said Hiccup.

They all turn and found that the _Oración Seis_ had disappeared.

"They'll be long gone by now," said Ragnar.

Stormfly looked at the clearing in dismay. "Oh, Merrill," she said.

"They wiped the floor with us," said Feralan as everyone slowly got onto their feet.

"Well, Hiccup did say there are a lot stronger than us," said Cavin. He then looked at Hiccup curiously. "How did you survive?"

"Technically I didn't," said Hiccup. "I was badly injured and they left me for dead I would have died if it wasn't for Theron's Elven clan."

"Well, considering that you were helping to protect one of our own it seemed the least we could do," Theron shrugged.

"The _Oración Seis_ , what unbelievable power," said Lyon.

"And there's only six of them," said Arvin.

They looked at the ruins of _Christina_. It was made abundantly clear that it would be able to fly again.

"Just look at what they did to _Christina_ ," said Ashelin.

"According to Valkyrie, the Celestial Viking, they know everything about our mission," said Jura. "We're lucky no lives were lost."

"Wait, a sec, what about all the people inside?" Ruby asked gesturing to _Christina_.

"Don't worry, pretty lady," said Arvin.

Everyone turned and looked at the Trimens.

" _Christina_ , is equipped with a remote control function so there's no need for a pilot," Cavin explained.

"We were going to climb aboard once we found the base, but as you can see we did make it that far," said Arvin.

"Oh, good," said Ruby relieved. "That's a relief.

"Glad to see you made it out unscathed," said Lyon looking at Jura.

"Not quite," said Jura. "In fact I barely made it out alive."

Lyon looked shocked. "You're wounded?"

"There power terrifies me. I hate to admit it, but if it weren't for Olatrand's _Painkiller Parfum_ I would be in utter agony right now," said Jura looking at Olatrand, who had just arrived.

"Detestable, _Oración Seis_ , instead of bravely facing your foes you decided to flee," said Olatrand. "Which means we win by default!"

"Unless you count the fact that we had are butt thoroughly kicked and two of our number have been kidnapped then yes," said Theron.

"Look pal we may be battered, but were not beaten," said Olatrand pulling out of vile and uncorking the bottle. "Here take whiff and let my _Painkiller Parfum_ ease your discomfort."

Suddenly an aqua coloured fragrance exited from the vile and the moment they smelted they felt their pain disappearing.

"Whoa, what a lovely scent," said Ashelin said blissfully.

"And it works," said Ruby. "My pain is just feeding away."

"Once we are healed we need to come up with a plan," said Hiccup.

"I think the plan is quite simple go and rescue Toothless and Merrill," said Ragnar.

"No, he's right," said Stormfly, who now had a pair of angle wings sticking out of her back. They looked the same as Toothless' only they white instead of black. "We can't just rush in there."

Everyone stared at her.

"Those wings," said Ragnar.

"She was hiding," said Ashelin.

"You can fly?" said Feralan stunned.

"That's so cool," said Cavin.

"You've never seen _Aero Magic_ before?" said Stormfly. "Well, in that case I suppose it's only natural if you'll find it surprising."

"Not really, Team Asgard has seen Toothless perform the same type of magic dozens of times," said Hiccup. "But I digress." He then turned and looked at everyone. "While I agree that we should find both Toothless and Merrill it has become painstakingly clear that a direct assault would be a disaster. We need to come with a new plan of attack before engaging."

"I wholeheartedly agree Master Hiccup," said Jura. "Your prediction of the enemy's strength is far greater than we imagined."

"We also have another problem," said Hiccup and then he turned towards Astrid, who was clutching her am in pain. The poison in Cubellios' fangs was still killing her. "We have to sort Astrid out."

"You're okay?" said Ragnar rushing over to her.

"What's the matter?" Ruby asked.

"Isn't it obvious," said Hiccup. "The poison in Cobra's cobra is still in her bloodstream and if we don't do something soon it will kill her."

"Master Olatrand," said Cavin.

Olatrand smiled. "I've got this man," he said and he pulled out more vials of his _Painkiller Parfum_. "I know what you need, my honey. A little _Painkiller Parfum_."

" _No!_ " both Hiccup and Theron yelled.

" _What?_ What's the matter?" Olatrand asked.

"Painkillers will only spread the poison," said Hiccup.

"How do you know about poisons?" said Feralan raising an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly use _Dragon Slayer's_ _Magic_. What makes you the expert?"

"How do you think I lost my leg?" said Hiccup.

Everyone stared at him.

"During his battle against Cobra, that snake of his bit Hiccup on the leg," Theron explained. "I was able to take to our Elder, but there was nothing he could do to get rid of the poison and in order to protect and we had to—"

Ruby suddenly realised how he lost his leg and looked utterly horrified.

"Okay, then what do we do?" Ragnar asked.

"I'm sorry, Ruby," said Astrid. She then grabbed her belt. "I need to borrow your belt."

Before Ruby could stop her, Astrid removed the belt around her skirt. A second made her skirt fell around her ankles and the Trimens just stared dumbfounded.

"Look away!" Ruby roared kicking the three elves and pulling her skirt back up.

After then tied the belt around her arm just above where Cubellios had bitten her.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Ruby asked.

"It's harsh, but it's the only way I can keep fighting," she said and summoned her axe. She then tossed it into the ground extended her arm. "Somebody cut it off."

Everyone stared at her in horror.

"At least give us time to find an antidote!" said Ragnar.

"If Hiccup is right… then we don't have time," said Astrid through clenched teeth.

"Very well," said Lyon gripping her axe. "I will do it."

"How kind of you," said Ashelin.

"Put down the axe!" Ragnar ordered.

"Do it," said Astrid.

"No, don't!" said Ragnar.

"Uh… Lyon, are you seriously going to do it?" she asked.

"We can't lose one of our strongest when we are facing such a powerful foe," said Lyon now gripping the axe with two hands.

"Yeah, but—"

"Oh, come on," said Ashelin. "I can't believe we got stuck with you wimpy Dragon Tails. Quit whining… your friend is going to die if we don't do something to help her."

"Your friend is going to die if he doesn't put down that axe," said Ruby.

"Why is that? This is just his way of showing love."

"Just hurry up and cut it off before the venom spreads to the rest of my body," said Astrid, trying to remain conscious.

Lyon raised the axe ready to strike.

"Put the axe down!" Ragnar ordered.

"Don't do it!" Arvin yelled. "You want to be known as the guy who manged Astrid?"

"You don't have to do this! Stop, will find a cure!" Cavin yelled running towards them.

Jura raised his arm to stop him. "We have no right to interfere with her wishes," he said.

"Ready?" said Lyon raising the axe high.

He then sent it downwards, but before it made contact with Astrid arm, Hiccup blocked it with _Inferno_. He had a very determined face indicating that he would while no harm upon Astrid.

Everyone stared at him in puzzlement. They would have thought he of all people would allow Lyon to do it.

"I would have thought you of all people would understand," said Lyon. "Is her are more important than her life? Where are your priorities?"

"I lost a leg, Astrid is going to lose an arm," Hiccup pointed out. "This will affect her entire life and I know that more than anyone. We can't just jump the gun there has to be a way to save her."

"Are you willing to bet that?" Lyon asked. "You love her and this action may very well kill her. The elves weren't able to heal you and they are experts in herbs and remedies. What chance do you have?"

"If we're not able to find a way to save them will do it, but I'll leave that to the last second," said Hiccup firmly.

Astrid then collapsed and lost consciousness.

"Astrid?!" Ruby yelled rushing over to the.

"This is bad, guys," said Cavin. "We've got to find a way to stop the venom from spreading or she'll die."

"Judging from the rate of the poison I'd say we got a couple of hours," said Theron examining Astrid.

"We need Merrill," said Stormfly. "She can save your friend." Everyone looked down at her. "This is no time for bickering amongst ourselves, we need to work together to come up with a plan to rescue Merrill and as oppose that tomcat too."

"Wait a sec, you're saying that little girl has some kind of _Anti-Venom Magic_?" said Cavin.

"Amazing," said Feralan.

"Not just _Anti-Venom Magic_ , she can cure fevers, relief pain and heal wounds," said Stormfly.

"Excuse me," said Olatrand looking very unsettled. "I feel as if my role in the group is being threatened and I find that rather unsettling."

"That's crazy," said Ashelin. "Everyone knows _Healers Spells_ are a _Lost Magic_. There's no way the kid can use them."

"To these powers have anything to do with that _Maiden of the Sea_ thing?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, it does," said Stormfly now looking slightly annoyed. "You see that little girl is the _Sea Dragon Slayer_. She's Merrill, the sea Dragon."

Everyone gasped, but Hiccup most of all looks shocked.

"She's a _Dragon Slayer_ to," he said. "That explains how I recognised her name."

"I'll give you all the details later," said Stormfly. "Although to be honest there's really not much more you need to know." She then looked down at Astrid, who was now breathing heavily. "Merrill is the only Viking capable of saving your friend. We need her right now. Unfortunately the _Oración Seis_ feel that they need her to for some unknown reason."

"In that case…" said Lyon.

"There's only one thing for us to do…" said Arvin.

"We're going to have to rescue Merrill…" said Cavin.

"For Astrid's sake…" said Ragnar.

"And Toothless'…" said Ruby.

"Okay, are you with me!" Hiccup yelled.

And they always their fists into the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the _Oración Seis_ base, which was located in a cave just outside ruins of a small Elven village. In the cave there were hiding it was said that an Elven elder would enter into the cave to pray to the gods.

Brain had just run both Merrill and Toothless at an altar and was chuckling evilly at them.

"Hey, don't be so rough she's just a little girl you know," said Toothless.

"Toothless," said Merrill.

Brain grabbed Toothless' face and lifted him up into the air.

"Let him go!" Merrill begged. Brain then tossed Toothless onto the stone floor and she quickly went over to him. "You're not hurt you?"

"No, don't worry about me, little lady," Toothless assured. "I'm going to my best to find us away out of here… promise."

"Thank you," said Merrill giving Toothless a hug.

"What's the deal?" said Racer. "I don't get why this girl is so important."

"Does she have something to do with Nirvana?" Cobra asked.

"She doesn't seem all that special to me," said Valkyrie.

"Is she worth money?" Hoteye asked. "You're going to sell her to the highest bidder, right?"

"You realise that cash is in the answer to everything," said Cobra.

"Well, I think it is, because money can buy everything even love," said Hoteye.

"Give me a break," said Cobra rolling his eyes.

"She uses what's called _Sea Magic_ it gives her the power to heal others," Brain explained.

"How is that even possible?" Racer asked looking up.

"Is it _Lost Magic_?" Valkyrie asked.

"One of the many practices lost long ago," said Cobra.

"Oh, yeah," said Hoteye. "I can practically smell the money."

"Huh, what good is a healer to us?" Cobra asked. He suddenly realised what Brain was planning. "Wait, you don't mean—"

"She is the key," said Brain. "With her power we shall revive _him_."

Suddenly all the _Oración Seis_ , except for Midnight of course, began to smile.

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Toothless asked.

"Look, if you're asking me to help you forget it. I would never do anything for jerks like you!" Merrill yelled.

"Yes, you will," said Brain. "There's no doubt." Merrill just glared at him. "Once you find out who it is you'll be more than happy to help."

Merrill just said at him in confusion.

Brain then looked at Racer. "Racer… bring him to me at once," he ordered.

"We'll do, boss, but so far it'll take me an hour there and back," he said.

"No matter," said Brain.

Cobra smiled, he understood the plan. "I see," he said. "Once he's revived will be able to find Nirvana in no time. You're doing a name proud, sir."

"Cobra, Hoteye, Valkyrie, I want you to continue your search for Nirvana," said Brain.

"But why? It's a waste of time," said Valkyrie. "We should begin the search after he's been revived."

"Oh, for the love of Thor, you guys just tell us who you're trying to bring back!" Toothless yelled.

Brain ignored him and continue to talk to the _Oración Seis_. "I would prefer air on the sign of caution," he said. "Midnight and I will remain here."

"Something tells me he won't make very good company," said Hoteye, looking at the sleeping Midnight.

"All right, you guys, guess we better get going," said Cobra stroking Cubellios.

"You boys want to race me?" said Valkyrie. "Whoever is the first to find Nirvana win a prize—"

"An amount of one million Gil," said Hoteye shooting up with his eyes full greed. "Oh, yeah. Count me in."

"Don't you think a million is a bit much?" said Valkyrie rolling her eyes.

Toothless looked up at Merrill. "Be honest with me? You don't have any idea what these twits are talking about, do you?" he said.

"Oh, no. Not really," said Merrill, but she didn't sound so sure. She then looked at Brain. "What's inside Nirvana? Please tell us that much."

"There's an incredibly powerful magic inside," said Brain with a power hungry look. "It swaps light for darkness."

Toothless and Merrill looked at one another. They were unsure what it meant, but it was clear that it was dangerous.

They watched as the _Oración Seis_ , except for Brain and Midnight, exiting the cave. Merrill looked up at Brain.

"I still don't understand," she said.

"Me neither," said Toothless. "Doesn't make any sense."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Allied Forces had split up into groups as part of the original plan in order to cover more ground in their search.

The first group contained Hiccup, Ragnar and Stormfly, the second group contained the Vikings from _Thor Hammer_ and the third group contained the Trimens, minus Arvin, however Olatrand, who were supposed to be with them, seemed to have vanish.

"Something is not right," said Cavin. "I haven't heard a single word from Olatrand."

They stopped and saw that Olatrand wasn't with them.

"I thought he was right behind us," said Feralan.

"I guess we must have lost him," said Cavin.

The fourth group contained everyone else, Ruby, Theron and Arvin, who are chosen to remain behind to tend to Astrid.

"It's bad," said Ruby looking at Astrid's arm which was now a horrible shade of purple. "Come on, guys, please hurry."

"You know that can help, right?" said Arvin. "Instead of sitting around worrying why don't we try to lend them a hand?"

"And how we can do that?" Ruby asked.

Arvin used his _Archive Magic_ to make a monitor appeared in front of him along with the keyboard.

"I know we really don't consider ourselves teams since our coalition was kind of fun together," said Arvin as he began typing away. "But we need to start thinking that way if we want beat the _Oración Seis_."

" _Archive Magic?_ That's the name for what you're working with now, isn't it?" said Ruby.

"That's right," said Arvin. "It sure comes in handy whenever I need to keep tabs on people. You do not gonna join the others?"

"For starters I don't have any magic," said Theron. "Hiccup only asked for my assistance because my clan you more about these woods than any other in the original intent was for me to scout for Nirvana. Unfortunately, it seems that's not an option right now."

"And I need to stay with Astrid. I can't leave her," said Ruby looking down at Astrid, who was now breathing very heavily. "It's not like be any use anyway. I'm obviously the weakest fighter in the group."

"You're just being modest," said Arvin.

"Yes, Hiccup mentioned your courage in your heart," said Theron. "And I have to say he wasn't exaggerating."

Ruby actually blushed, she had no idea that Hiccup thought of her so highly. She then approached Arvin and hoping that her face was no longer blushing.

"So, why are you not gonna join the others?" she asked.

"What can a man would I be if I left you ladies alone?" said Arvin.

"Technically they're not alone," Theron pointed out.

"But like you said you can't use magic," said Arvin. "And while I am sure your skill hunter I doubt you would do very well against such a powerful foe."

Theron shrugged and laid down next to a tree.

"Anyway, thanks to _Archive_ I can keep track of the others and I can make them aware of our current position too," said Arvin. "That way once they rescued Merrill and Toothless they'll be able to locate us and save Astrid."

"Oh, wow. You've got all the basics covered, don't you?" said Ruby looking impressed.

"Well, you can thank my Master Olatrand, I'm just doing what I was taught," said Arvin.

Ruby just smiled as he continued to type away. She can help but look impressed, he was typing so fast that she could very see his fingers.

"Here we go," said Arvin. "I found Hiccup's ordinance."

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Hiccup's team was still looking for the _Oración Seis'_ hideout. Hiccup was busy having a conversation with Stormfly and Merrill.

"So, _she's_ a _Sea Dragon Slayer_ ," said Hiccup. "I take it that she eats water for power."

"Yes, the cleaner the better," said Stormfly. "She gets sick if she drinks polluted water."

"Makes sense I guess," said Hiccup.

"You know, the only reason she's on this mission is because she wanted to get the chance to meet you," said Stormfly.

"Let me guess, this is something to do with the disappearance of the dragon that taught her taught two years ago," Hiccup guessed.

"Yes, how did you know?" Stormfly asked stunned.

"Because, the Dragon who taught me has also disappeared two years ago along with Eret's," said Hiccup.

"Well, she thought that you might be able to tell her of her whereabouts," said Stormfly.

"I need more info what was the dragon's name and what type of dragon was it?" Hiccup asked.

"I believe she was a Scauldron by the name of Grandeeney," said Stormfly.

"No, it doesn't ring any bells," said Hiccup. "Never dragon disappearing the exact same time. It can't be a coincidence."

Certainly they came to a stop and looked in horror. Ahead of them the trees had grown darker and it looked even more evil.

"What's happened here?" Stormfly gasped.

"The trees… there black," said Ragnar.

"This can't be good," said Hiccup.

Then they heard footsteps behind them and turn to find two well-armed dwarfs facing them.

"Word on the street is it's caused by Nirvana, isn't that right, Bhelen?" said the dwarf leader.

"Oh, yeah, magic so powerful the plant can't take it," said Bhelen. "Everything it touches with ups and dies, Trian."

Soon more dwarfs appear out of nowhere and they soon find themselves surrounded.

"Oh, dear, this is bad," said Stormfly. "They've got a surrounded."

Then one of dwarfs recognise their emblem. "Wait, you're part of the _Dragon Tail_ Guild," he said. "The same guild that red head that stopped operation in Cornful."

"So these are the _Deadly Dwarfs_ Ruby took down," said Hiccup.

"Don't go messing with the _Deadly Dwarfs_ we work for the _Oración Seis_ ," said Trian.

"Yeah, you got a death wish, pal?" said Bhelen raising his fists, which had brass knuckles attach them which began to glow.

"It was a trap," said Stormfly. "They tricked us into thinking we'd be facing six Vikings."

"Well, I say, the more the merrier," said Ragnar raising his hand with frost exiting from it.

"I couldn't agree with you more," said Hiccup pulling out _Inferno_.

"What in the world has gotten into you to?" said Stormfly harshly. "We should run we have the chance."

"No way, that'll be rude. Especially after they come for us," said Ragnar.

"The least we can do is give them what they want," said Hiccup.

"We're not leaving until they tell us whether bases," said Ragnar.

"If you tell us where you're hiding our friends Toothless and Merrill and we won't beat you up too badly," said Hiccup as _Inferno_ ignited.

"You think a little fire is going to scare us," Bhelen scoffed.

"It's gonna do more than scare you," said Hiccup.

"Ha, this is the end of the line for you dragons," said Bhelen.

However both Hiccup and Ragnar smiled and Stormfly couldn't help but look a little concern.

"I'm beginning to think these _Dragon Tail_ Vikings are completely insane," said Stormfly. "To the honestly think they can stand a chance against this entire Guild."

Meanwhile, Cavin and Feralan were having a similar sort of problem with another Guild. This Guild was completely composed of elves and all of them had a mad look in her eyes.

"Judging by the number of elves I'd say they're in the _Dark Elf_ Guild," said Feralan.

"These creeps give us elves a bad name," said Cavin.

"You're the one who gives us bad names," said one of the elves.

"You work alongside filthy humans, who destroyed our civilisation," said another.

Also in another part of the forest, the members of _Thor Hammer_ were also having problems. This group were covered in crimson red hoods, most of them were humans but there were few elves among them and all them had a notepad and pencil on their person.

"They're members of the _Red Hood_ Dark Guild," said Jura.

"I had no idea we've been followed," said Lyon.

"I don't even think they know who they're dealing with," said Ashelin.

"It's Jura the Viking Lord," said one of them.

"If we can defeat him it'll make us famous," said another.

And our show in the forest Olatland was having problems with another Dark Guild, but unlike the others he was having a far much more difficult time with dealing with them.

"I'm just a simple traveller that got separated from the rest of his party," he said. "So, please do make a mess of my handsome face."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the _Oración Seis_ hideout, Racer had just returned with a large sarcophagus that was chained up.

"Sorry I took so long," he said placing the sarcophagus down. "Thing was so heavy it was hard for me to build up any speed. I've always thought I was fast, but after that trip I'm starting to doubt myself."

"Let me assure you, Racer, that no one can come even close to matching your speed," said Brain.

"What is that?" said Merrill.

"It's a coffin, dwarfs place their dead inside it, but I've never seen one this big," said Toothless.

Brain then turned and looked at Merrill. "It's time, Merrill," he said. "Are you ready to use your _Healing Magic_ to resurrect the man inside?"

"No! I told you I don't do it and you can't make me!" Merrill yelled.

"Yeah, you heard the little lady!" Toothless yelled.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I forgot to mention," said Brain still smiling evilly. "You've got no choice in the matter."

And the change around the sarcophagus began to break and it slowly began to open, but who they saw inside made them gasped.

"It can't the," said Toothless.

Inside the sarcophagus was Jellal, but most of his body parts were glowing light blue and he looked as if he was in some sort of coma.

"Allow me to introduce to you Jellal," said Brain. "Our brilliant Viking that once infiltrated the Viking Council."

"It's not possible," said Toothless in horror. "It can't be."

"But it is," said Brain. "Once he revived he will lead us to Nirvana."

"Revive him?" said Toothless as if this was some bad joke. "Why in the world we bring him back?"

"It's really him," said Merrill.

"Hang on, how do you know about Jellal?" Toothless asked bewildered.

"Over exposure to _Ethernano_ caused him to go into a catatonic state," Brain explained. "Though he's been rendered unconscious he's still far from dead." He then looked at Merrill. "You are the only Viking capable of reviving him. Isn't that the least you can do after all he's done for you?"

Toothless just stared in horror totally confuse on what's going on. How on Midgard did Merrill know Jellal and why would she save him?


	6. The Girl and the Ghost

Both Hiccup and Ragnar were about to battle with _Deadly Dwarf_ , despite Stormfly's attempts to make them leave.

"I've got a great idea, let's show these guys just how terrifying Deadly Dwarf is," said Trian. "Would you think about that?"

"That sounds fun," said Bhelen. "Good idea, but I'm afraid they won't even know what hit them, because it will be over so quickly."

"Then let's teach these guys a listen," said Trian.

Then all the members of _Deadly Dwarf_ charged straight at them.

"These clowns really don't have any idea who they're dealing with," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, so why don't we show them," said Ragnar.

Several of the divorce by the crossbow that them, but they dodge the bolts and began their attack. Hiccup sliced through a number of dwarfs and Ragnar just knocked them aside with his ice.

It was clear that it was _Deadly Dwarf_ which was outmatched, but that didn't stop them. The gang leader that Ruby took down aimed his crossbow at them.

"All right, dragons, take the magic of my crossbow," he said aiming at Hiccup.

He then pulled the trigger on a flaming boat headed straight towards Hiccup, but to his shock Hiccup caught the bolt in mid-air and began to absorb the flames from it.

"That really should have works better!" he yelled, before Hiccup punched him aside.

That only left the two leaders, Train and Bhelen, who are completely stunned.

"They're a lot more tougher than they look," said Trian. He then looked at Bhelen. "What do you think we should do?"

"I thought we ought he talked about this or didn't we, bro," said Bhelen.

Then the two of them charge straight at them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the _Oración Seis_ hideout both Toothless and Merrill were staring at Jellal's body.

"Jellal? I don't understand," she said.

"That guy is bad news," said Toothless. "What's he doing here?"

"What you talking about? Do you know him to?" Merrill asked.

"No, but I've heard of him from both Hiccup and Astrid," said Toothless. "He nearly killed me, Astrid and a whole lot of people. He's the one who got the Viking Council to fire the Etherion Cannon."

"I know," said Merrill looking down at her feet. "I heard about that."

"I don't understand, Hiccup took Jellal down and it nearly killed him," said Toothless. "He should be ancient history."

"He is indeed, a shell haunted by a restless ghost," said Brain. "Full of miserable ideals." He then looked down at Merrill and a smile cropped onto his face. "And a man who gave you the greatest gift."

"What? He did?" said Toothless now totally confused. He then looked up at Merrill. "What does that mean?"

Merrill then answer and Brain continued.

"This is your chance to return the favour and revive him," said Brain.

"Don't do it," said Toothless. "No matter what this guy says don't wake up." He then saw Merrill shivering as if she was going to cry. "Please, don't do it. You can't!"

Brain then pulled out a dagger and pointed at Jellal.

"So, are you refusing?" Brain asked drawing it closer towards him.

" _No!_ Stop!" Merrill yelled. Brain stopped and Merrill fell to her knees. "Please, stop. I beg you."

Brain then pull the dagger away and find a pulse might next to Merrill, indicating a warning.

"Revive him… you have the power to do so," he said.

"No! That's the last thing you want to do," said Toothless. "They're planning on using him to locate Nirvana."

"But I have to repay him," said Merrill. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him." Toothless stared at her as she began to cry. "He was so kind to me. I've heard all those horrible stories about what he did, but I don't believe them."

"I swear by Odin there true," said Toothless. "I was there, I saw it—"

"He's not the kind of person that would do that!" Merrill yelled.

"But he did, Merrill," said Toothless.

Merrill didn't listen and looked about Brain. "Please, just give me a little time to think about it," said Merrill.

"Why? Just tell no!" Toothless yelled.

Brain just smiled triumphantly. "Very well, you have five minutes," he said.

Toothless knew there was no way he could persuade Merrill into stopping, his only hope was that Hiccup or any of the others would show up.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Hiccup and Ragnar had just taken down the last of the _Deadly Dwarf_ and were panting quite heavily.

"I don't believe it," Bhelen groaned. "The entire _Deadly Dwarf_ guild was defeated by two puny Vikings."

"It's unreal," Trian groaned.

"Well, that was quite a workout," said Hiccup. "I thought it would be a lot easier."

"They put at one heck of a fight for sure," said Ragnar.

"What kind of idiots think taking on an entire guild would be a walk in the park?" Stormfly roared. "You will outnumber twenty to one at least."

Hiccup ignored her and grabbed Bhelen by the scruff of his shirt. "All right, you filthy dwarf, tell me where you guys hideout is!" he demanded.

"I ain't telling you, squat," said Bhelen.

Hiccup tossed aside and walked over to Trian. "Are you gonna tell us?" he asked.

Trian instead looked up at the tree. "All right, buddy, they're all yours, have at them," he groaned.

"Huh?" said Hiccup.

"What does that mean?" Ragnar asked.

"Well, well, I see you pesky little lizards are still crawling around," said a very familiar voice. They looked up and saw Dagur the Deranged, the former leader of _Mad Berserker_ , standing on a tree branch with an evil-looking smirk. "That's why I've been sent to squash you once and for all. You insects."

"No," said Ragnar.

"Not him," Hiccup groaned. "I thought we saw the last you are the Lullaby incident."

"Can't keep a good Viking down," said Dagur as he flew down to the ground. "After the fall of _Mad Berserker_ Guild I use my expertise as enforcer in the service of _Oración Seis_ biding my time until now. The day I would finely have my revenge, the day Dagur the Deranged would rise again."

"So you came here looking for a rematch, is that it?" said Ragnar

"If you wanna fight you've got one, but it will end the same way," said Hiccup.

" _What?_ Those two knuckleheads are going to fight again," said Stormfly completely bewildered. "Reckless doesn't even begin to describe them."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cavin and Feralan were battling the _Dark Elf_ Guild. The Guild members charted them, but they were prepared.

" _Air Magic!_ _Aerial!_ " Feralan.

Suddenly most of the Guild members found they couldn't breathe. They were surrounded in a dome that Feralan had created and somehow it was absorbing all the air around them.

"Inside that dome the air has less oxygen. Which means none of you will be able to stand either," Feralan explained.

More the Guild members had surrounded Cavin, but he was completely calm.

"What's his deal?"

"Is it gonna stand there and look cute?"

"Let's make him ugly."

"I can make things get really ugly," said Cavin. Then they all charge at him, Cavin raised his hand and an icy-blue _Magic Circle_ appeared in front of him. " _Snow Magic! White Out!_ You will be totally blinded and frozen in your tracks."

Cavin then created a large snowstorm that covered all of them and when it cleared of them were buried to their necks in the snow.

"You think this is cute?" Cavin asked.

"Sorry," one the elves shivered.

"We're sorry," said another.

* * *

Meanwhile, the members of _Thor Hammer_ were doing battle with the _Red Hood_ Guild. The enemy Guild had pulled out their notepads and pencils and began drawing.

"Foolish _Thor Hammer_ members."

"Let us show you real magic."

"Is that so?" said Lyon.

"Drawing a picture?" said Ashelin not looking impressed.

"It's _Pict Magic_ ," said Jura.

Soon they all finished drawing and summary they found themselves surrounded by goblins. Nasty little creatures though about knee-high with mysterious looks.

"Goblins," said Lyon.

"Don't let your guard down, they are vicious beasts," said Jura.

That proved true the goblins began charging at them and began pummelling them with their little fists.

"Enough of this," said Lyon blasting the goblins with his ice.

" _Wood Doll!_ " Ashelin yelled emanating one of the nearby trees which began to attack the goblins.

Soon all the goblins were on the floor knocked out.

However, the _Red Hood_ wasn't finished. They began drawing once again and Jura highly doubt they were going to summon more goblins.

He was right, together they had summoned a wyvern. It was like a second cousin to a dragon, but without thick scales, wings, and was unable to believe fire or any other type of breath attack.

"That a wyvern?" Lyon asked.

"This remarkable skilled artists," said Jura.

The three of them began to run in the wyvern follow them close behind.

"Their magic is strong," said Jura.

"What do you do?" Ashelin asked.

Jura quickly turned. " _Iron Rock Spike!_ " he yelled.

Suddenly large rocks spikes shot out of the ground trapping the wyvern in place. He then turned and looked at Lyon and Ashelin.

"Hurry! Finish it!" he yelled.

" _Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!_ " Lyon yelled.

" _Marionette Attack! Rock Doll!_ " Ashelin yelled.

Suddenly an icy tiger and a rock monster began to attack the wyvern. The wyvern jumped back and charged them once again.

" _Iron Rock Powder Explosion!_ " Jura yelled.

Some he summoned five more sharp rocks spikes that pierce straight through the wyvern's scales. Seconds later it vanished as if it never existed and same for the remaining goblins.

Jura then faced the _Red Hood_ Guild, which was now trembling in fear.

"You may think they are just drawings, but I do not approve of your careless use of living creatures to do your dirty work," he said glaring at them.

They all screamed and seconds later there was a huge explosion which was followed by utter silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dagur had just sent a powerful gust of wind straight at Hiccup and Ragnar. Fortunately, Ragnar was able to create an ice shield protecting them.

"I think this joker is going to be a major step up since that pack of dwarfs," said Ragnar.

"Don't worry, I've got this," said Hiccup and then jumped straight at Dagur with a blazing fist. " _Fire Dragon's_ —"

"Fly," said Dagur.

" _Blazing Claw!_ " Hiccup yelled.

His blazing fist made contact with Dagur's wind shield.

From the ground both Ragnar and Stormfly saw the collision.

"Fire doesn't really seem the best weapon against wind, does it," said Stormfly.

"You wouldn't think so. Hiccup may have had a tough time beating this creeping a last fight, but he's a lot stronger now than he was back then," said Ragnar.

Dagur soon discovered that Hiccup had grown in strength, because his shield failing.

"No way," he said.

" _Fire Dragon's Plasma Sword!_ " Hiccup yelled.

He then sliced Dagur with _Inferno_ sending him backwards. He soon realised that Hiccup was on a completely different level than he was before.

"I see you stepped up your game, little lizard," said Dagur.

"You really must have a low opinion of me if I keep surprising you," said Hiccup as he landed on the ground. Then fire appear all around him. "However, I don't have time to deal with you right now. I'm a little busy trying to rescue Toothless and Merrill so I'll make this battle quick."

"We'll see about that," said Dagur. He then places hands together. " _Emera Baram!_ "

Next thing they knew a large gust of wind blew across the ground sending dust everywhere. Ragnar shielded Stormfly as chunks of debris flew all over the place. From the air to Dagur's perspective Hiccup had vanished.

"What you say to that, you pest?" said Dagur smirking. "You're not the only one who's improved. Ever since our last battle I've been training non-stop to increase my destructive powers, building my strength to take you down for good."

However, when the dust cleared they saw flames and inside them stood Hiccup, who was completely unscathed.

"That's pitiful," he said. "If all you've been thinking about is revenge this whole time you haven't changed one bit."

" _What?_ " Dagur gasped.

"I guess I should be flattered, I didn't realise I was that important to you," said Hiccup.

Dagur was shocked that Hiccup survived, but he quickly composed himself and smiled. "You don't understand a thing," he said. "This isn't about what you did to _Mad Berserker_ or on behalf of the _Oración Seis_ it's not about you at all. It's about me! I won't be beaten!"

"Figures you'd think of yourself," said Hiccup rolling his eyes. "But either way I am going to take you down."

Hiccup then covered his hands with fire and Dagur charge straight down at him with wind covering his hands.

"You're going down!" Hiccup roared.

" _Magic Wind Palm!_ " Dagur roared.

He then fired a powerful gust of wind straight down at Hiccup, but Hiccup shot out of the dust with his hands covered in a purple glow.

" _Crimson Lotus: Plasma Claw!_ " Hiccup roared.

Before Dagur could do anything Hiccup began to panel him with his fists. Once he was done Dagur fell to the ground unconscious and Hiccup landed on the ground right in front of Ragnar and Stormfly.

"Why did you have to drag him so out?" Ragnar asked.

"The one making feel bad," said Hiccup.

"My, quite impressive," said Stormfly. She had no idea that Hiccup was that powerful.

"We better start interrogating him," said Hiccup.

"That might take a while, you really did a number one," said Ragnar.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cavin and Feralan had finished their battle with the _Dark Elf_ Guild and the two were stunned to interrogate them.

"Where is are _Oración Seis_ hiding?" Feralan demanded.

The members of _Thor Hammer_ were doing the same with the _Red Hood_ Guild and they managed to get an answer to one of them.

"What does that mean?" said Lyon. "An ancient Elven village in the West?"

"You gonna love the irony," said Ashelin. "These are the flunkies the Guild sent to keep us away ended up telling us exactly where to find them."

Jura looks at the distance and looks quite solemn. "I want the two of you start heading west," he said.

"And you?" Lyon asked.

"An enormous magical force is approaching," said Jura.

"Is it one of the _Oración Seis_?" Ashelin asked.

"Most likely," Jura agreed. "I shall remain here and engage them."

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the forest, Olatrand had certainly had his hands full with another Guild.

"I have decided to show you mercy," he said. "Count yourselves lucky to be leaving with your lives and limbs intact."

He had been beaten quite badly and now his hands and legs were now tied to a wooden pike as if he were some sort of wild animal. The Guild he had encountered didn't even had a scratch on them and were carrying him away.

"You guys could return the favour, you know," said Olatrand desperately.

"Put a sock in it, you geezer."

"I will have you know that I'm am under thirty," said Olatrand furiously.

"He said shadow up."

"Well, then, let's go," said Olatrand. "Man on man, I wanna take all brawl and I won't hold back next time. Or are you too scared of me."

All the Guild members groaned they knew it was going to be long walk.

"I underestimated you men and held back in battle," he continued. "It's quite competent really. I can only fight to my fullest ability when there are beautiful ladies watching. It's like they say I clever falcon is one that buy his time."

"Shut up you pick!" all the Guild members cried.

"Do we really have to carry this guy all the way back?"

"Let's put him out of his misery."

"Whoever your leader may be I'm sure they would prefer me in one piece," said Olatrand.

"Lady Valkyrie said we got to get some information out of him."

"Yeah, with that freaky copying magic she uses."

"Yep, so we're stuck with him for now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Ragnar and Stormfly had just reached the outskirts of the _Oración Seis_ hideout thanks to questioning Dagur.

"Is this it?" said Hiccup.

"Fits Dagur's description," said Ragnar.

"We'll have to tread carefully or the _Oración Seis_ may discover that we're here," said Stormfly.

"Unless they know we're he already," said Hiccup.

In the cave, Brain saw a flashing light. It was a silent alarm that indicated that they had intruders nearby.

"It seems we have visitors," said Brain. He then turned to Racer. "Racer, intercept them."

"Gladly, boss" said Racer and then he vanished.

"Miserable fools," Brain muttered.

Outside, Hiccup, Ragnar and Stormfly saw something move and next second they were knocked off their feet. They quickly recovered and saw that it was Racer.

"Had a feeling presence wasn't unnoticed," said Hiccup.

Meanwhile, inside the cave, Brain looked down at Merrill.

"Time is up," he said.

Merrill was sweating and Toothless realise that she was intending to go through it.

"Please, don't do it, Merrill," said Toothless.

Brain growled and blasted him with a burst of _Darkness Magic_. Toothless was sent straight into the wall.

"Look, your magic and bring him back. So, will you help your friend or leave him like this?" said Brain. Merrill didn't answer. "You must!"

Merrill quivered a bit. "Jellal," she whispered.

Outside, both Hiccup and Ragnar were now facing Racer.

"I can handle this guy you need to get down there and help them," said Ragnar to Hiccup.

"Gotta ya," said Hiccup.

Racer then raced towards them. "You'll stay right here," he said.

However, he suddenly slipped and fell to the ground. Ragnar had frozen the ground beneath his feet when he wasn't looking.

"Stormfly, you need to summon your wings," said Hiccup. However, Stormfly was knocked unconscious thanks to Racer. "Great, just perfect."

"Here you go, you can use this instead," said Ragnar and created an ice slide down towards the ground.

Hiccup grabbed Stormfly and jumped onto it. Ragnar watched as they slid down towards the village.

"You've got some nerve," said Racer and appeared right behind Ragnar. "No one puts the brakes on me."

"I can do a whole lot more than just put the brakes on you, pal," said Ragnar turning to face him. "You ready?"

In the ruined village both Hiccup and Stormfly began calling out to Toothless and Merrill.

"Toothless!" yelled Hiccup's voice.

"Merrill!" yelled Stormfly's.

"Are you here?!"

"Answer me, child!"

"Hiccup! Stormfly!" Toothless yelled.

"That's him," said Hiccup and they turned and saw cave nearby.

"There… that cave," said Stormfly.

Hiccup and Stormfly rushed into the cave, but the moment they entered the came to a stop. Hiccup stared into it horrified.

"No," he said.

"What?" said Stormfly.

Standing in front of them was Toothless laying on the floor, Merrill on her knees and Brain with his back facing them and next to him stood a man Hiccup knew very well. It was Jellal.

"That's not possible," said Hiccup.

Brain turned and smiled.

"I'm so sorry," said Merrill as tears rolled down her cheek. "Forgive me."

Hiccup was more however focused on Jellal. "Jellal," he growled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby, Arvin and Thereon were still monitoring the progress of the other teams. Arvin was busy typing away on _Archive_ , while Ruby and Theron did all they could to make Astrid comfortable.

"Poor thing," said Ruby.

"The venom has gone past her shoulder," said Theron. "We can't chop it off now. We have about another hour before it reaches her heart."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Ruby asked.

"We can do is try make as comfortable as possible and hope any of the other teams rescue Merrill and bring back here in time," said Theron.

"Has anyone been able to track down Merrill yet?" Ruby asked looking at Arvin.

"I have no clue," said Arvin. "I can't get through to anybody."

"What's the matter?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know what's going on, but I promise you were going to save Astrid," said Arvin.

"I hope you're right," said Ruby. She then looked down at Astrid. "Please hold on."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the cave, Merrill was crying her eyes out.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated. "Sorry, sorry, but I—I had to. I owe him."

"Merrill? You used your _Healing Magic_ on him," said Stormfly horrified. "What were you thinking? You know what that does to you." Just as she said it Merrill collapsed. "Merrill!"

Hiccup, however, was still focused on Jellal. "I don't know why you're here? Or where you came from?" he said with anger in his voice. He then pulled out _Inferno_ and ignited it and then charged straight at him. "But you don't belong here!"

Jellal turned and blasted him with a powerful amount of bright magic. Hiccup was sent flying into the wall and was knocked unconscious.

"Hiccup, no!" Toothless yelled.

Brain then approached Jellal. "Thankfully your condition hasn't diminished your power," he said.

Jellal then turned towards and blasted him with the same kind of magic any fell into a deep hole.

Then both Toothless and Stormfly ran up to Hiccup and Merrill. They then watched as Jellal left the cave, it looked as if he was in some sort of daze.

"Come on, you've got to get up," said Hiccup shaking Hiccup.

Hiccup then came to and rubbed his head. "What happened? Where's Jellal?" he asked.

"He's gone," said Stormfly.

"Where to?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm aware the two of you have some kind of history, but our first priority needs to be taking Merrill back to the others as soon as possible," said Stormfly.

"I don't like it, but you're right," said Hiccup. He then looked at Toothless. "Let's go, bud."

"You got it," said Toothless.

Seconds later both Toothless and Stormfly summon out their wings and grabbed Hiccup and Merrill. The two then then flew out of the cave.

Brain finally managed to blast himself out of the hole Jellal had forced him down in.

"That was unexpected," he said. "But perhaps I was I removed his shackles a bit prematurely. That said, this aggressive hostility he seems a harbour towards me is definitely a recent element. Was he aware all this time? Did he overhear us discussing our plans for Nirvana while he slept?"

Then a whole before it came into his mind.

"No, it can't be!" he yelled. "Does he attend to hold all its power all for himself? He mustn't, it should belong to all of us! I cannot allow him to still our power!" He looked up at the cave ceiling. "Cobra! Do you hear me! Jellal has escaped to claim Nirvana! Find him and stop them at once!"

Out in the forest, Cobra heard every single word Brain said thanks to his super hearing.

"Loud and clear, bossman," he said. "As loudly as I hear that coward's footsteps."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragnar was still battling against Racer and he was just thrown into a tree.

He looked up and saw Racer speeding towards him, he managed to move out of the way just as Racer kicked the tree. He then looked up and saw Racer racing towards the treetops.

"This guy is crazy fast, it's nuts," he said.

"As a matter of fact I'm the fastest man alive," said Racer. "You'll never beat me, because you'll never catch me. They call me Racer."

Racer looked up and Ragnar looked in his direction. Then he saw both Hiccup and Merrill in the air being carried by Toothless and Merrill.

"Hiccup found them," he said.

"But how?" said Racer bewildered. "Brain would never let them slip away like that. How did they get past him?"

"They probably just beat him senseless," said Ragnar.

"Well, end of the line," Racer said and shot up towards them.

"Hey, look out!" Ragnar yelled.

Hiccup look down, but it was too late. Racer had kicked him out of the sky knocking both Toothless and Stormfly unconscious.

Hiccup mounted on the ground hard, but he quickly got up and raced towards Merrill, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Toothless! Stormfly!" he yelled, but the two of them were it no state to fly.

He quickly grabbed them and ran with a free them in his arms. Unfortunately, Racer was hot on their tails.

"I told you it is the end of the line!" he yelled.

" _Ice-Make: Rampart!_ " Ragnar yelled.

He then created a massive ice wall between Hiccup and Racer. Racer was moving too fast and slammed straight into it.

Hiccup stopped and look at him. "You got him?" he asked.

"Hurry!" Ragnar panted. Then he noticed that Hiccup was staying put. "I said I can handle this guy by myself!"

Hiccup notice that Radnor was sweating a bit. "I don't know, I can tell you burnt through a bunch of your power," he said.

"Just go, I got this," said Ragnar firmly.

"I owe you one," said Hiccup.

"I won't let anyone pass no matter what it takes!" said Ragnar. "Go! Astrid's life depends on it!"

Hiccup like leaving Ragnar, but he knew he was right. He then ran deeper into the forest.

"Okay, but once she's here were coming back for you!" Hiccup yelled.

"Yeah, I know you will," said Ragnar smiley.

Racer was studying Ragnar's barrier. "Impressive," he said. "This is the second time that you've stopped me."

"And it's certainly not going to be the last," said Ragnar. "You know ice has the power to slow everything down, don't you?" Racer snarled at him. "When I'm through you're going to be really slow, pal. Because I'm gonna freeze you dead in your tracks for ever."

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Dagur was laying on the floor in his underwear. Jellal had taken his clothing and placed it on himself.

He then looked down this hand and said, "Astrid."


	7. Dead Grand Prix

Hiccup was running through the forest with Toothless Merrill and Stormfly in his arms. He was trying to make his way back to Astrid, he wasn't quite sure where they had set up camp.

Suddenly Toothless began to stir.

"You okay, bud?" he asked.

"Hiccup? Where are we?" Toothless asked.

"Can't talk now, you've got to try and rest up, okay," said Hiccup.

"But Jellal is out there somewhere?"

"Yeah, I know, right now Astrid is our main priority," said Hiccup. "When she's healed and we go back for Ragnar then we can deal with Jellal together."

" _Hiccup?_ " said a voice.

Hiccup suddenly came to a stop. "What in the world?"

"What's wrong?" Toothless asked.

" _Can you hear me?_ " said the voice again.

"I don't know how to put this, but I'm hearing voices in my head," said Hiccup.

It turned out the voice in his head was Arvin using a combination of Telepathy and Archive Magic.

" _Can you hear me, Hiccup?_ " said the voice again.

"Uh, yes, mysterious voice," said Hiccup.

" _This is Arvin from_ Blue Pegasus," said Arvin.

"Ah, I thought I recognised the voice," said Hiccup.

" _Anyway, I'm glad I can reach you,_ " said Arvin. " _No one else is responding so far_."

"The _Oración Seis_ must set up something to jam your transmissions," said Hiccup. "I must be outside its range."

" _That is the most likely scenario_ ," said Arvin. " _I'd be careful the enemy has scouts all over the Darkblood Woods. There's no telling who might be listening on us. That's why I'm speaking directly to your head. Pretty neat, huh?_ "

"In this way would communicate with each other," said Hiccup.

" _What your status? Have you found Merrill and the cat?_ " Arvin asked.

"They're both right here," said Hiccup. "Unfortunately, we had a bit of a run-in with Racer. Merrill and Stormfly are unconscious, but Toothless has only woken up."

" _That's wonderful_ ," said Arvin. " _Now hang tight. I'm going to upload a map into your mind. It will lead you to the temporary camp we've set up. I was going to send it to the cat too, but I can't seem to make a connection. He must be running low on magic power._ "

"What do you mean _upload_?" Hiccup asked.

Suddenly a map entered into his mind giving him directions to the camp where Arvin and the others were located.

"Okay, never mind," said Hiccup.

"Uh, Hiccup, are you feeling all right?" Toothless asked.

"I'm fine, but right now we need to get Astrid," said Hiccup and he began to fall the map inside his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the camp, Arvin was monitoring Hiccup's progress.

"Please, hurry," he said. He then looked straight toward Astrid. "I'm afraid we don't have the luxury of time right now."

He was right, the poison and Astrid was spreading even faster.

"She doesn't have much time," said Theron.

"Hey, I don't understand how Hiccup suddenly knew exactly where to go," said Ruby looking at Arvin.

"I sent in my location using _Archived Information Compression Magic_ it packages the information so it can be transmitted and shared much faster than it can be verbally," Arvin explained.

"I had no idea that was even possible," said Ruby.

"Magically converting and transmitting data like this is a very new concept," said Arvin. "So I wouldn't expect you to know."

"Wow, that's really impressive," said Ruby. She then looked down at Astrid. "Did you hear that, Astrid? Merrill is going to be here soon, just hold out a little bit longer, okay. You can do it. I may not be much of a fighter, but I'll stay here to protect you, promise."

"She's lucky to have a friend like you," said Theron.

And that's when Ruby noticed that both Arvin and Theron were smiling at her.

"Uh, what the heck are you two smiling at? Don't you have some work to do?" said Ruby.

"Sorry, didn't mean anything by it," said Arvin. "It's just nice to see some light in the darkness."

"And your light is quite bright," said Theron.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragnar and Racer were now staring at one another and both of them could tell that this battle was going to be quite violent.

"I'm impressed, _Dragon Tail_ , nobody has ever stopped me twice," said Racer smiling. "To save face give yours a thrashing."

"Oh, is that so," said Ragnar.

Racer then vanished and seconds later he reappeared behind him.

"Once I leave you in the dust I can catch up with that fire breathing brat in a blink of an eye," he said.

Ragnar still couldn't believe how fast Racer was as he turned around, but Racer had vanished once again.

"But first…" said Racer appearing behind Ragnar, but quickly vanishing once again. He then reappeared a few yards away from him. "I got a run through you first." Then as quickly as Ragnar turned he vanished again and reappeared behind him. "I have a feeling it won't take me very long."

"What you say?" said Ragnar as he placed his hands together. "You're going down!"

He then slammed his hand into the ground and ice spikes began to appear, but later moved so fast that none of them touched him. Racer then vanished and before Ragnar could defend himself he was kicked from the behind.

"You think you can stop me?" said Racer as he disappeared and reappeared. "You're going have to pick up the pace."

"Oh, man," said Ragnar. "How my supposed to fight this guy?"

Next second he was blown off his feet as something hard-hit into him. Racer then appeared a few metres behind him.

"Tell you what, Ice Boy," said Racer. "I'll let you off the hook if you just stay on the ground. That's where you belong anyway."

"Over my dead body," said Ragnar as he got onto his feet.

"I can certainly arrange that for ya," said Racer. He then raised his hand up into the air. "Let's kick it into overdrive! _Death Grand Prix!_ "

Suddenly Ragnar heard strange sound that sounded like motor engines.

"What's that sound?" he said. He then saw lights appearing out of the forest. "This can't be good."

Suddenly green motorcycles appeared everywhere circling around him.

" _Magic Cycles!_ " Ragnar gasped.

The cycles then charge straight towards him, Ragnar did his best not to get run over by them, but while two of them did bump into him. He started to wonder how many of them were there, but he had to put together although tear them apart.

Then he saw Racer hopping onto the back of a red one. "Enjoy my motor show from Helheim?" he said before ramming into him. He then noticed that Ragnar was still alive. "He's pretty tough."

Ragnar managed to get back onto his feet. "You kidding, you can actually ride a scrapheaps," he said.

"Watch your mouth, Ice Boy, these sleek wonders are almost as fast as I am," said Racer. "They'll run circles around a chump like you."

Racer then drove off leaving Ragnar with the other Magic Cycles.

"That sounds like a challenge, to me," said Ragnar. He then jumped onto one of them and began to follow Racer. "Look, this chump just tamed a charger."

"Well, fancy that," said Racer looking back.

"I suppose I should thank you for including a SE-plug," said Ragnar as he placed SE-plug on his wrist. "It is gonna be tough having this thing constantly slapping my magic away." He said to himself. He then looked up at Racer. "You and me! Let's go!"

"Yeah, you really want to race me?" said Racer. "You don't stand a chance."

"Underestimate me and you'll be eating my dust, buddy," said Ragnar.

The two of them began their race and began tearing up the forces they rode. It was unsure from a distance what was going on, but there were some large explosions.

"Nice, gotta say for a member of a pathetically weak guild you've got some sharp instincts," said Racer.

" _What?_ That it, now I'm angry," said Ragnar. He then placed his hands together. " _Ice-Make: Lance!_ "

He then fired several ice spikes straight at Racer, but somehow you avoided it. Now the two of them were now falling down a cliff.

"You're not as sharp as I thought," said Racer smugly.

"I'm still right on your tail, man" Ragnar pointed out.

Then both their bikes landed on the steep slope and they continue to race one another.

"My turn," said Racer. "Have fun trying to judge this, dragon. " _High Side Rush!_ "

Suddenly a multitude of spinning tires appeared out of nowhere and headed straight towards Ragnar. They began pummelling him with tremendous force and he was doing all he can trying to keep the bike steady.

"Not too bad, chum, nice warmup," said Racer. "Now the _Dead Grand Prix_ can really start." They then raced down into a large hollow log. "It's the end of the line!"

Suddenly a slot at the back of Racer's bike opened and it fired later straight at Ragnar.

There was a huge explosion destroying the log, but somehow Ragnar managed to survive it and skidded to a stop.

"Close call," he said. "This guy's got some gear loose."

He then turned and found Racer looking straight at him, he too had stopped and seemed to be enjoying himself.

"What's up? Too intense for you?" he said.

Next second more slots open revealing soccer produced the lasers that blasted Ragnar before.

* * *

Not too far away were both Lyon and Ashelin. They were a gorge when they heard an explosion.

"What do you cause that explosion?" Ashelin asked looking at Lyon.

"Ragnar, Hiccup, pick one," said Lyon.

Suddenly they saw Racer driving over a log.

"The guys from the _Oración Seis_ , right," said Ashelin.

"Right, that's the one called Racer," said Lyon.

Suddenly out of nowhere Ragnar appeared, he certainly came to a stop in front of the two of them.

"Lyon!" he yelled.

"Ragnar?" said Lyon.

"Your timing couldn't be any better, man. Hop aboard," said Ragnar gesturing to the bike.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, so let's go," said Ragnar.

Lyon climbed aboard not sure what Ragnar had in mind. Ragnar began to rev the engines.

"But, Lyon—" said Ashelin.

"Don't worry about me, you stay here on standby," said Lyon.

"Sure, whatever you say," said Ashelin slightly puzzled. The two of them drove off leaving Ashelin behind. "What exactly does that entail?"

Within seconds they were able to catch up with Racer and Lyon took the time to question him.

"Ragnar? Did you find Merrill?" Lyon asked.

"Yeah, and Toothless," said Ragnar. "Hiccup's got both of them."

"Good, so what's the plan?"

"I need you to help me take care of the speed freak," said Ragnar. "It's nearly impossible to cast spells while driving this thing."

"Oh, so you're saying you can't do this without me," said Lyon smirking. "Very well, I will show you some real _Ice-Make Magic_."

"Just shut up and do it," said Ragnar.

"Here goes," said Lyon and Ragnar noticed Lyon was using two hands to cast, he used to only cast with one hand.

"Lyon, what are you doing?" said Ragnar. "You've never cast with two hands."

"That is what Ur taught us, right?" said Lyon smiling.

Ragnar stared at him, but ended up smiling.

" _Ice-Make: Eagle!_ " Lyon yelled.

Suddenly he fired a barrage of ice eagles straight towards Racer. The eagle smashed his bike, but Racer himself had vanished.

"Nice, he's down!" Ragnar yelled.

"No, I don't think so," said Lyon.

He was right, Racer reappeared above them. "You're gonna pay for trashing my rides," he said before he vanished once again.

Next thing they knew, Racer smashed thereby sending the two of them flying. However they quickly recovered and placed their hands together.

"Now! _Ice-Make_ —" they yelled.

" _Ape!_ " Lyon yelled.

Then an ice gorilla appeared behind Racer and tried to hit him with its large fixed. However, in the last second Racer vanished.

" _Hammer!_ " Ragnar yelled.

Ragnar creative large ice hammer and set it straight towards Racer, but like with Lyon's gorilla, he vanished.

"That's quick _Maker Magic_ you guys got there," said Racer as he zoomed around. "But you're going to have to be moved way faster than that. Just give it up!" He yelled as he kicked Lyon and then vanished. Then he punched Ragnar and like before vanished again. He reappeared in front of the two of them. "If you do want to land a hit on me you're going have to be faster than lightning."

He then vanished once again.

"This is pointless," said Ragnar.

"Don't lose your cool, Ragnar," said Lyon. He then saw racer banishing in and out. "He's coming in at four o'clock. Together we can stop him, we just need to focus."

"Gonna keep cool, huh," said Ragnar as they got to their feet. The two of them then tore away their torn shirts. "Then let's do this."

"Fire when I give the word and don't you dare hold back," said Lyon and with his shirt on you could see the emblem of _Thor Hammer_ on the right side of his chest, which was a blue war hammer.

Then the two of them stood back to back as they kept their eyes on Racer. It wasn't easy since he kept on vanishing in an out, but they managed it.

" _There!_ He's in front of us and heading this way!" Lyon yelled.

"We've got you now!" Ragnar yelled. He then slammed his hands together. " _Ice-Make: Geyser!_ "

He then slammed his hand into the ground and ice began to erupt from the ground. Somehow, Racer was able to dodge it with ease, but Lyon took this opportunity to attack.

" _Snow Tiger!_ " he yelled.

He then created a large ice tiger, but as it tried to take a bite of Racer he somehow managed to dodge that as well.

"No way," said Ragnar.

"He's even more faster than before," said Lyon.

Next second something hard slammed into them. "What's the matter punks? Can't keep up?" said Racer as you continue to slam into them.

As he was falling, Lyon looked up into the sky and his eyes widened. He saw flock of birds zooming over their heads, but there was no way they could fly that fast. He then realised what was going on.

He at Racer, who just reappeared in front of them.

"You can attack me for eternity and you never come close of landing a single hit," said Racer. "Remember your dealing with the fastest man alive."

Not far away was Ashelin, she had followed them I was now watching their battle from behind a tree.

"Oh, no," she said. "Are all the rest of them this powerful?"

"Been fun, but it's time for the final thrashing to begin," said Racer. "I'll make it as quick and painful as possible."

"Don't worry, Ragnar," said Lyon. "We've won."

Ragnar stared at him, he didn't know what Lyon was seen, but from his perspective they were the ones losing.

"I figured out how to beat this guy," said Lyon.

Meanwhile, at Berk in the Dragon Tail Guildhall, Stoick was sitting in the bar looking quite troubled as he was looking at a piece of parchment.

"The investigation has come in," he said.

"Regarding the _Oración Seis_?" said Adelaide.

"Yes, it seems the fellow Colin himself Brain might have worked for the Bureau of Magical Development."

"For the Bureau?" said Adelaide shocked. "Do they know his identity?"

"They're looking into it as we speak," said Stoick grimly. "What's even more troubling is this R System the report mentioned. It apparently has ties to that unspeakable monstrosity, the Tower of Valhalla. Will we never leave of its shadow?"

"That means it's connected to Jellal in some way," said Adelaide. "Is Brain continuing his work?"

Stoick sat there thoughtfully. "That's definitely a possibility," said Stoick as he drank his tanker of mead. "If he is following Jellal's footsteps the world as we know it could be in grave danger."

"It'll be okay, sir," said Adelaide. "Dragon Tail's strongest team is out there. That fact alone keeps all of my doubts in bay."

"Well said, Adelaide," said Stoick.

Meanwhile, Ashelin was staring at Ragnar and Lyon. Lyon was whispering something into Ragnar's ear and she started to wonder what the two of them were planning.

Racer was also looking quite curious, but not looking worried. "Huh, strategise all you want, it won't do you any good," he said.

"And if all goes we've got him," said Lyon as he finished whispering his plan.

"Are you out of your mind?" said Ragnar shocked.

"Too bad, that's the plan," said Lyon.

Then what happened next surprised Ashelin and Racer. Lyon raised his hand next second I surrounded Ragnar sealing him in place.

"I'll stop on without you," he said.

"Hey! What are you doing?" said Ragnar his voice muffled inside the ice as Lyon raised the block of ice upward to the air.

"Why are you freezing him like that?" Ashelin yelled.

"Will you quit fooling around, you can't take this guy on by yourself and you know it," said Ragnar's muffled voice.

"Ha, just sit back and enjoy the show. I'll finish him," said Lyon dismissively.

"Man, that was kind harsh," said Racer. "Is that how you treat your friends?"

"If you think the two of us are friends then you are sorely mistaken. We simply studied under the same master when we were young, that was all," said Lyon.

"Oh, yeah," said Ragnar's muffled voice.

Ashelin then ran towards Lyon. "I don't understand, we'll need his help," she said.

"We can handle him on our own, together we can give _Thor Hammer_ its biggest victory ever," said Lyon. "Now let's get to work."

"Yeah, of course," said Ashelin sounding a little shaken up.

"I'd be careful if I were you, let your arrogance get the best of you and your gonna lose," said Racer. "Huh, it's not like you had a chance of beating me anyway, right?"

"Now who's been arrogant," said Lyon.

Racer then vanished.

" _Marionette Attack! Rock Doll!_ " Ashelin yelled.

Suddenly a huge rock monster shot out of the ground and tried to punch Racer as it appeared in front of it. However, Racer dodged it with ease.

"That's a nice trick, girly, but it's too slow to catch me," said Racer. He then began pummelling the rock monster again and again. "It's practically standing still!"

"I can't even see him," said Ashelin. She then raised her hand again. "How about this? Go, _Wood Doll!_ "

Certainly one of the nearby trees came to life and try to hit Racer, but he just did the same thing he did with the rock monster.

"Yeah, keep falling on my way it's totally pointless!" said Racer mockingly as he dodged the attacks.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," said Ashelin. She then moved her hands and several branches shot out trapping Racer in place.

"Argh, you got me," said Racer.

However, a second later he vanished once again.

"There's no way he broke free," said Ashelin shocked.

Next second she was knocked into the air and Racer reappeared in front of her.

"Take this sweetheart," he said.

He then somersaulted as one of Lyon's ice tigers try to nab him. He then vanished and reappeared a safe distance away. He looked down and then saw Lyon running away.

"Over here, slow poke," he said as he ran.

Racer then began following him and began to catch up. "I don't know what you're getting at, pal," he said as he got closer and closer. "The only slow poke here is you."

Lyon then came to a stop in places hands together. "Your speed counts for nothing if you your attacks have no power behind them. I can prove that you lack the power to land a decisive blow," he said.

"Oh, yeah," said Racer as he charged towards him.

"Let's see how you handle this. _Ice-Make: Hedgehog!_ " Lyon yelled and suddenly he was covered in ice spikes. Racer came to a sudden stop inches away from the spikes. "Better not get too close or you'll end up a shish kebab."

Lyon then began on running. "What's the matter, Racer? Are you afraid that beloved speed of yours might get you skewered?"

"Don't get cocky, kid," said Racer is a _Magic Circle_ appeared beneath his feet. " _Gear Change! Rev Zone!_ "

He suddenly began to glow red and charge straight towards Lyon at an even higher speed. Before he could do anything, Racer kicked right through his ice spikes and sent him crashing to the ground.

"You're so naïve. Did you honestly think I'd use my full speed from the get go at such a weak opponent?"

He then saw Lyon running deeper into the forest. "Come get me!" he yelled.

Racer suddenly reappeared right in front of him. "You're on," he said and then dealt him a powerful kick. "Where do you think you're going?"

Lyon use the momentum of the kick to roll and got back onto his feet. He then continued running through the forest and Racer kept on attacking him again and again.

"Please, hang on, Lyon," said Ashelin weakly as she watched Lyon getting pummelled by Racer.

But no matter how much of punishment he took from Racer, Lyon kept on running.

"What happened to all that bravado?" said Racer as he kept on attacking him. He watched as Lyon got onto his feet and kept on running. "Wow, that kid must be a glutton for punishment."

"Where is he running off to now?" said Ashelin confused.

It didn't make any sense, firstly freeze Ragnar, claimed that he was going to beat Racer all by himself and then he started running through the forest as he took punishment from Racer. Ashelin couldn't see how this was going to defeat Racer.

Soon Lyon ran out of the edge of the forest and soon came face-to-face with a steep cliff that overlooks the valley.

He then turned around and placed his hands together. " _Ice-Make: Eagle!_ "

He then fired a barrage of ice eagles straight at Racer, but like every single attack Racer was able to dodge them effortlessly.

"When are you going to realise that you can't hit me!" Racer yelled as he made his way towards Lyon.

The eagles landed on the ground collating ice spikes, but it didn't bother Racer because he began pummelling Lyon with all his strength.

"Don't tell me that all you got! Man, what a waste of space. What happened to all the big top on before?"

Lyon then fell next to a broken tree branch and before he could get up Racer appeared over him. "You honestly believe I don't have the power to land a decisive blow?" he said as he removed one the ice spikes. He then raised the ice spike up into the air directly over his throat. "Why don't I show you?" However, while the spike was inches away he came to a sudden stop. "I don't need that power to put the brakes on this fight. As quick as I am, I can easily take you out before you can even think about using any fancy sort of magic."

As Racer was talking Lyon was looking up into the sky and saw birds flying overhead at normal speed.

"I mean don't get me wrong you got some serious skills, kid. You would have done fine if you hadn't crossed pass with me. Tell me do you know what _Oración Seis_ means in Elven? It means six demons, six prayers, six unwavering pillars and anyone who ever tries to cut us off will pay the final toll for their disrespect. So, say goodbye."

"Just as I thought," said Lyon. Racer stared at him in puzzlement. "I figured out the truth behind your magic while Ragnar and I were fighting together. I looked up and noticed the bird in the distance were flying incredibly fast."

Racer gulped realising that Lyon had figured out his secret.

"You were never as fast as lightning," Lyon continued. "You just altered our perception of speed so it seem that way. You slowed us down… that's all. Once I got inside the perimeter of your magic I realised what was going on. Despite your name you're just as slow as the rest of us.

"It would be harder to defeat you, but now that you have followed me all the way out here, Ragnar is outside the perimeter of your magic and can take you down."

Racer looked up and he saw the ice tower Lyon had created. Suddenly the top of it shattered and there stood Ragnar, who had created an ice bow and arrow and was aiming straight at him.

"He should have a clear shot from up there," said Lyon smiling.

"Wait, so you two one arguing you were giving him a sniping post," said Racer horrified.

Ragnar was smiling as he aimed carefully at Racer. "Now this is more like it," he said. "Fresh air and a stationary target."

Racer looked down at Lyon trying to keep his cool. "There's no way he'll hit me from there, he is over a mile away," he said.

"Oh, he can do it," said Lyon. "If there's one thing is that I've learned is to never underestimate a member of the _Dragon Tail_ Guild. There's no stopping them."

Ragnar now had a very clear shot of Racer. "Here goes, _Super Freezing Arrow!_ " he yelled as he released the ice arrow.

Racer just stood there as the arrow made its way towards him. It was moving so fast that he wasn't able to dodge it and it didn't help that the sunlight was bouncing of the ice make it impossible to see.

"It's so fast!" he said.

As he stood there he couldn't help but think back to his days at the Tower of Valhalla. He had kept on running trying to get away from the guards and all we ever wanted was to be faster than anyone else.

Then the arrow landed and there was a large explosion as the ice expanded. When the mist faded they found Racer's body lying on the ground motionless.

Five minutes later Ragnar approached Lyon as Ashelin tended to his wounds.

"I can't wait that actually worked," said Ragnar.

"I can't believe there are five more just as strong as him," said Lyon.

"On another note could you try and include me in your little ruse next time," said Ashelin glaring.

"Don't blame me, he's the man with the plan," said Ragnar.

"Thanks," said Lyon emotionlessly.

"Can you stand up," said Ragnar extending his hand.

"Think I'll sit a bit longer," said Lyon.

Ashelin laughed.

However they were so busy talking amongst themselves that they did notice Racer getting back onto his feet.

"I got you now!" he yelled as he began to remove his jacket. They all turned and saw some sort of device attached to his chest. "In the name of the mighty _Oración Seis_! I'm taking you to the big slab in the sky!"

"Is that what I think it is?" said Lyon horrified.

"He's wreaked himself with a _Bomb Lacrima_ ," said Ashelin.

"Seriously… is he insane?" said Ragnar.

"We'll cross the finish line together," said Racer.

"No way," said Ragnar as he placed his hands together. However he toppled over, he had used the last of his magical power on that arrow from before. He looked up and saw Racer running towards them with a mad look in his eye. "It's no use. I'm on empty… we're done for."

Then out of nowhere Lyon tackled Racer and the two of them either way over to the cliff's edge.

"What are you doing?!" Ragnar yelled.

"No… Lyon!" said Ashelin.

They watched helplessly as both Lyon and Racer jumped over the cliff's edge. A few seconds later there was a huge explosion to them watched horrified as it blew away the trees below.

Ashelin then screamed. "This isn't happening! There's no way he's gone!" she screamed.

"Lyon!" Ragnar yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the _Oración Seis_ hideout, Brain toppled over as one of the marks on his face disappeared.

"Racer, struck down," he gasped. "That's impossible. How could one of the _Oración Seis_ be defeated like this?

"No, it seems I've underestimated our adversarial." He then looked at Midnight, who was still fast asleep. "I never imagined I would be forced to send him." He then slammed his staff onto the ground. "Wake up, Midnight."

Midnight then began to stir and his eyes began to open. "You have work to do," said Brain. Midnight then got onto his feet. "Find our foes and toss them into your nightmare."

"Yes, father," said Midnight.


	8. Darkness

Ragnar and Ashelin were looking down the cliff at in horror. They couldn't see no sign of Lyon due to the smoke, but they can clearly see that a good portion of the forest had been blown away.

"Lyon," said Ragnar.

Ashelin looked heartbroken as tears rolled down her cheek. "No… is he—how this have happened," she said horror struck.

"He would never give up that easily," said Ragnar. He then raised his hand. "Let's find him."

He then created an ice slide and slid down into the bottom of the cliff. However, Ashelin was so heartbroken that she was unable to move.

"Lyon… he's gone forever," she said.

She then clenched her fist and thought to herself that someone had got to pay.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the forest, Jura was given I held for the _Oración Seis_ member he had sensed.

"You don't honestly think you can hide from me," he said. "Show yourself."

Suddenly the ground began to move and became a solid form of liquid. The mud began to surround him and at once he knew who he was facing.

"How silly of me to outfox a Viking Lord. Oh, yeah," said Hoteye.

Jura quickly raised his arms and stone pillars shot out from the ground and headed straight towards Hoteye. However, he simply raised his hand and a shield surrounded him and the moment the pillars make contact they instantly liquefied.

The two of them looked at one another not even blinking.

"We both use _Earth Magic_ and yet our powers are so different," said Hoteye. "My gauntlet heats up and softens the soil while you're solidified it. Oh, yeah." Jura didn't say a word. "I wonder, whose power is the strongest, don't you?"

"No," said Jura as he took a fighting stance. "Magical ability is irrelevant, the stronger ideology always wins."

"I'm afraid that you're wrong," said Hoteye. "No matter the era the ones that triumph are the rich. Oh, yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the base camp, Ruby, Arvin and Theron were tending to Astrid. The venom was spreading through a body like wildfire and was now crawling up her neck.

Then they heard rustling from a nearby bush and next second they saw Hiccup are merging with, Toothless, Stormfly and Merrill in his arms.

"I'm here," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup," said Ruby joyously.

"Is Merrill, all right?" Arvin asked.

"To be honest not sure, she has stirred one bit," said Hiccup as he placed the three of them on the ground.

"This will perk up," said Theron handing several herbs. "Just let us know these and she'll be right as rain."

Hiccup did as Theron had told and within seconds Merrill awoke. At once she screamed and moved away from Hiccup.

"I had to do it, sorry!" she screamed.

Ruby stared at her and then back at Hiccup, whose expression was unreadable.

"I'm willing to overlook that right now," said Hiccup as he fell to his knees. Merrill stared at him confused. "Astrid was bitten by a Cobra's snake. She is in bad shape and you're the only one who can save her."

"She's hurt?" said Merrill.

She looked and saw Astrid lying on the ground motionless.

"We need Astrid to defeat the _Oración Seis_ , we don't stand a chance against them without her help," said Arvin.

"Please, Merrill," said Ruby also begging. "We need her more than ever."

"We're begging you," said Hiccup. "I almost lost her once and I don't can live through it if she died."

"Don't worry, I'll save her," said Merrill.

"Can she do it?" said Toothless.

"She's never failed," said Stormfly. "You've seen the extent of her powers first-hand."

Merrill made her way to Astrid and placed a hand on top of her. Suddenly her hands glowed aqua blue in the healing process began and slowly the venom began to vanish from her system.

As she did her work Merrill remembered people saying that Jellal did terrible things to hurt Astrid in the past. It was extremely hard for her to believe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jellal had just wandered into a cavern in the heart of the forest. Unknown to him, Cobra had been following him closely.

He couldn't understand him at all. He couldn't hear his inner voice and that meant that he had to follow him closely.

Suddenly, Jellal came to a stop and began looking around. The cavern that they were in had a few trees inside it, but strangely enough there were also chains that seem to wrap around the enormous tree in the middle of the cavern.

"I know the _Darkblood Woods_ well, but I've never seen this place before," said Cobra. He looked at the enormous tree with interest. "It seems Brain was onto something. Could this be where Nirvana is sealed?"

Then Jellal placed a hand on the tree and it reacted to his touch. Suddenly the tree broke apart and a powerful beam of light shot upwards into the air.

Cobra just laughed. "At last we have found it," he said. "Our future!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the base camp, Merrill had just finished curing Astrid.

"Well, that should do it," she said. She then looked at them with a smile on her face. "I got rid of all the venom. Now all we have to do is wait."

Hiccup looked down at Astrid and saw her moving slightly.

"She's all right," he breathed with relief. He then looked at Merrill and smiled. "I guess I owe you one."

Merrill just stared at him and looked away in shame. "She's probably not gonna wake up forward while, but should be back to normal when she does," she said.

"That incredible," said Arvin amazed looking at Astrid in interest. "Who knew _Sea Magic_ was so strong. She's already looking much better."

"Down even think about it," Ruby warned.

"Excuse me," said Stormfly. "Now that your friend is healed please don't make Merrill use her _Sea Magic_ again. She'll insist that she's fine, but I can tell that she is exhausted by the look on her face."

"No, you got it all wrong," said Merrill and she looked down at her feet. "I'm just worried is all."

"I wouldn't worry, child," said Theron softly. "You did good."

"And we'll strike back as soon as Astrid wakes up," Arvin assured. "There's no need to worry okay."

Merrill just stared at him.

"Yeah, watch out _Oración Seis_ ," said Ruby.

"Yeah, we're not gonna let you reach Nirvana!" Toothless roared.

However, at that moment a bright light shone through the entire forest and saw column of light shooting upwards into the sky.

"What is that?" Ruby gasped.

Then suddenly dark light shone out of the forest and merge with the column of light.

"A giant pillar of black light," said Merrill.

"No way," said Stormfly.

"That's not what I think it is as it?" said Hiccup looking at Arvin.

"I'm afraid it is. It's been unsealed, that's the magic trapped within Nirvana," Arvin gasped.

* * *

Inside the cavern, Cobra watched the giant pillar of light expanded and watched as the ancient city of Nirvana rose out of the ground.

"All our hard work is finally paying off," he said smirking. "We did it, Nirvana belongs to us!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, Ragnar stared at the calm of light and felt the earth shake uncontrollably. He had no idea what was going on, but he had a feeling it was bad.

"That beam of light just shot out of nowhere," said Ragnar. He soon realise what it was. "Oh, no, don't tell me they already found Nirvana."

Unknown to him, Ashelin was just standing behind him in silent with a dark expression clawing on her face.

All over the forest all the members of the _Allied Forces_ and the _Oración Seis_ alike stared at the column of light in either shock or wonder.

* * *

At the _Oración Seis_ hideout both Brain and Midnight stared at it.

"So, it happened," said Midnight.

"Yes, Nirvana is ours," said Brain.

Midnight then looked at him. "Congratulations are in order, now if you'll excuse me that some pesky Guild Vikings I need to eliminate, don't wait up for me," he said. "You should go to light, father."

* * *

At the base camp, Hiccup and the others just stared at the column of light.

"Yeah, that's got to be yet," said Arvin.

"Seriously," said Ruby horrified. "But how did the _Oración Seis_ beat us to the punch?"

"So, that's why they brought him back," said Hiccup. "That means he has to be at the centre that column of light. I know, Jellal's there."

Ruby stared at him horrified. "Jellal?"

Hiccup then suddenly dashed off and ran straight towards the column light.

"Hold on!" Ruby yelled. "Wait, don't just run off without telling us what's happening!"

"Toothless can explain!" Hiccup yelled. "I'm sorry, but I got a stop him before he hurts Astrid!"

Ruby then noticed Merrill quivering ferociously.

"No, no… what have I done?" she said. "This is all because of me."

Now Ruby was even more confused than she was before. What was going on?

* * *

Meanwhile both Cavin and Feralan just stared at the column of light.

"You have any idea what that's about?" Cavin asked.

"No clue," said Feralan.

Feralan then noticed that one of the trees suddenly turned completely black and saw that the column of light sucking the black stuff out of it.

"Hey, check it out," he said. "Some kind of black stuff flowing out of that tree over there. It's like it's been sucked out by that light."

"I wonder what could do that," said Cavin.

Feralan eyes widened as he stared at Cavin. "You don't think that black light might be coming from where ever Nirvana, do you?"

"But if that's the case that mean someone has already got their hands on it."

"Was at the _Allied Forces_ or the _Oración Seis_?" said Feralan. He then quickly placed two fingers on his temple. "Arvin, do you know what's going on?" However, he heard no reply. "Can you read me? Hey!"

"This magic energy must be blocking our telepathy," said Carvin.

"Now what?" said Feralan in frustration.

"I think we should split up, I'll continue the search for Merrill," said Cavin.

"Sounds good," Feralan agreed. "I'll go and find out what's up with that light. Be careful."

Then the two of them split of an opposite directions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragnar was searching for Lyon in desperate hope that he was still alive. He was pushing away broken tree trunks, but he had no luck so far.

"I know, he's here somewhere," said Ragnar as he continued to shut the logs aside.

However, he was so busy working that he didn't notice Ashelin was falling into despair. She had to make someone pay for what has happened to her love.

"Where are you?" Ragnar yelled. "Answer me, Lyon! Hey! Can you hear me! Lyon!"

Ashelin then stared straight at Ragnar with anger in her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jura and Hoteye had stopped their battle.

"What happened? What's that light?" said Jura.

"It's Nirvana! Oh, yeah," said Hoteye joyously. Jura stared at him horrified. "There's no reason for you to get all worked up, it's main operation has been activated yet. The light simply means that it's seal has been broken. It's also a sign that were about to be rolling in dough. Oh, yeah."

He then began to laugh joyously.

Jura didn't like this one bit, fighting Hoteye would be a waste of his time, but on the other hand defeating the _Oración Seis_ was the sole purpose of their mission. He was torn between staying to fight or stopping Nirvana.

Suddenly Hoteye began to act strangely, or stranger than usual. His eyes widened and he began to scream in a bloodcurdling way.

"What has gotten into him?" he gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the base camp, Ruby and Arvin were still bit complex about Hiccup's behaviour.

"Come on, we have to go after Hiccup," said Arvin.

"Why? Why would he mention, Jellal out of nowhere?" Ruby asked.

"I can explain later, right now we have to go and find him," said Toothless.

Then they heard Stormfly streaming. They turned and found that Astrid had disappeared.

"Astrid has gone missing," she said. "I swear, where are her manners? She didn't even thank Merrill for saving her life."

"Hang on, Theron gone to," said Toothless.

Ruby looked around and realised that he was right the elf had also disappeared.

"You don't think that Astrid overheard us mentioning Jellal's name?" said Toothless.

"She must have taken Theron with as a guide in this forest," said Arvin.

Merrill then toppled to the ground clutching her face in despair. "How could I be so stupid," she whimpered. "This is all my fault. What did I do? I never should have healed him. It's my fault that Nirvana was found, Astrid and Theron disappeared and Hiccup ran off."

Arvin quickly extended his hand at Merrill and next second she was flown backwards.

"Merrill!" Ruby yelled.

"What do you think you're doing striking a girl?" Stormfly yelled at Arvin.

Arvin didn't say a word, continue to look very stern.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup was running through the forest not knowing of the events that had transpired at the base camp.

"I've got a find Jellal," he said.

He then heard motor sounds and saw tons of people dressed as racers might in front of him.

"Do you really think you can get past members of Racer's _Harpuia_ Guild?" said one of them.

"Let's get guys!"

"Get out of my way!" Hiccup roared as he pulled out _Inferno_ and ignited it.

Then before they knew it the _Harpuia_ Guild was tossed aside with a single slash of his blade. They toppled over like badly scorched dominoes.

"There's no way am gonna let that guy anywhere near Astrid," he snarled.

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby's team was following about a few hundred yards behind him. Both Toothless and Stormfly had summoned their wings and were flying to keep up with them and Arvin was carrying Merrill, who was unconscious, on his shoulders as they ran.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but she's going to be fine I just knocked out," he assured them.

"Why did you do it and why are we suddenly in a hurry?" Ruby asked.

"We've got to catch up with Hiccup, Astrid and Theron," said Arvin. "Just keep running until we reach the light."

"Why should we take orders for a brute like you?" Stormfly asked hotly. "I realise that Merrill can be a bit of a whiner, but that's no reason for you to strike her."

"Yeah, not exactly gentlemanly," Toothless agreed.

"I did it because I had to," said Arvin. He then came to a stop and they all stared at him. "I have been completely honest. I know a lot more about Nirvana than I originally led on."

"What? But why didn't you tell us?" Toothless asked.

"I couldn't, because of the nature of the magic I couldn't say a word. Even mention it now is risky and might put us in danger," said Arvin. They all stared at him curiously. "That's why Humungously only told me about it. Master Olatrand, Cavin and Feralan have no clue."

"So… what did he tell you?" Ruby asked.

"Nirvana holds a terrifying magic like no other, in fact it's named after the city… it alone has the ability to—to turn light into darkness."

"You for real?" Toothless gasped.

"My work," said Stormfly breathlessly.

"It can switch them?" Ruby gasped.

"But that doesn't happen until its final stage," Arvin explained as they continued on running towards the light. "The first thing it does when it's been unsealed is that it shoots off a black beam just like the one in front of us. Then it goes in search for those who are weak. It'll switch anyone wavering between light and dark to the opposite alignment. In other words a good guy who's feeling down and out… will likely fall to the dark side."

"So, that's why you knocked Merrill unconscious to protect," said Stormfly.

"She was in high risk of becoming a target because of a guilt," Arvin explained. "If I hadn't stepped in when I did she could have easily switched over to the dark side."

"Now you've got me worried," said Ruby. "Is anger and negative emotion? If so Hiccup's in danger."

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Arvin. "Hiccup has always had a firm control of his anger and besides I believe his father had told him about Nirvana, he was after all in the Guild meeting. Besides, he's only angry because he wishes to protect someone he loves so I wouldn't really classify that as a negative emotion."

"So let us get this straight, now that Nirvana seal has been broken it now has the power to turn those with good heart evil and those with evil hearts good," said Stormfly.

"Pretty much, I only kept it quiet so that if I told you what I knew you'd be at risk," Arvin explained. "Thinking in terms of good and evil could bring negative emotion to the surface and before you know it they've taken a hold of you. If only that person didn't exist, whose fault is it that I'm in pain? Why does this always happen to me? These pessimistic thoughts have tracked Nirvana and allow it to take control."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragnar was still busy clearing the logs in the hopes to locate Lyon. He was so busy didn't notice the dark presence around Ashelin or the tree roots that were making their way towards him.

Next thing he knew treatment wrapping around him and he was risen into the air.

"What the—"

The roots then tighten their grip around him could barely breathe. Then everything went black and Ashelin released him, he toppled to the ground unconscious.

"I have avenged you my beloved… sweet Lyon," she said. "Who shall be my next victim? Perhaps one of his friends… another member of the _Dragon Tail_ Guild?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jura was staring at Hoteye, who was still screaming.

"It is if he's been possessed," he said.

"Money—" Hoteye roared. Jura took a fighting stance, but then Hoteye began to calm down, "is the root of all evil. Oh, yeah."

Jura just stared at him bewildered. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked.

"You see I have been desperately searching for my long lost younger brother and I thought if I accumulated enough money I'd be able to find him. Oh, yeah," said Hoteye as tears poured down his cheek. "However, I now realise how foolish of me it was to think that way. I was wrong."

"I guess not," said Jura completely stunned.

"Jura, why don't we bury the hatchet and become friends. Oh, yeah," said Hoteye. Jura just stared at him unable to comprehend this entirely new personality. "The world around us is overflowing with love. Oh, yeah. Full to bursting with sweetness and compassion. Anything is possible when you have the power of love by your side! Oh, yeah!"

Then what he did next completely confused Jura. Hoteye ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"What do you say we work together and gathered to an end of my former comrade's plans?" he said as he cried into his tunic. "We must teach them the wonders of peace, love and harmony. Are you with me?"

"Yeah… sure," said Jura unable to think of anything else.

* * *

Meanwhile Cavin was jumping around trying to get away from the mysterious opponent. He turned around and raised his hand.

" _White Fury!_ " he yelled sending a powerful snowstorm that was generated through his right palm.

However, it had no effect and next moment something powerful hit Cavin knocking him to the ground hard. Standing right behind him was Midnight.

"One down and eight to go," he said.

"Man, he's so much stronger than me," Cavin said weakly. "My magic is useless against him."

Midnight then approached Cavin. "Hey, you still alive down there?" he said coldly.

Next second the entire forest shrieked with Cavin's screams.

"I love to see my prey suffer," said Midnight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby's team was still running towards the large light in the distance.

"So, whenever Nirvana is fully activated everybody in the Alliance could suddenly turn evil," said Ruby.

"One question, I understand the part about telling us evil, but does that mean it'll turn the Dark Guild members good?" Toothless asked.

"It's possible," Arvin admitted. "But there's no way of knowing for sure. What makes Nirvana truly terrifying is the fact that it can be controlled to do anything its casters sees fit."

"What?" Ruby gasped.

"I'll explain," said Arvin. "Let's say a Viking was to use Nirvana against a Guild. They could have the members start killing each other or make them go to war with another Guild for no reason and they'll barely have to lift a finger."

"Seriously?" said Ruby utterly terrified.

"We've got a find a way to stop it and fast," said Arvin. "Otherwise the Light Guild's will be wiped out."


	9. Celestial Skirmish

Hiccup was running through the forest heading straight towards the calm of light up ahead. Suddenly he smelled a very familiar scent and came to a stop.

"I know that scent," he said.

He then slid down a hill reaching the river below and found Ragnar lying there in a crumpled heap.

"Ragnar," he gasped as he made his way over to him. "What happened to you? Did Racer do this to you?"

Ragnar still didn't answer or even move. As much as Hiccup wanted to stop Jellal, he had to take care of Ragnar first. So, he picked Ragnar up and flung an arm around his shoulder.

"Man, you're heavy," he said. "Come on, Rag, I can't do this alone you need to help me out."

Ragnar then began to stir, but then Hiccup's own evil smirk on his face.

"Ragnar?" said Hiccup uneasily.

Then Ragnar raised his hand in the same manner as he used to cast the spell, but Hiccup noticed he was only using one hand.

"You," he gasped.

" _Ice-Make: Lance!_ " he yelled.

Before Hiccup could do anything he was blasted by several ice spikes that sent him crashing into the river bank. Hiccup was so dazed that it was hard for him to focus, but he saw Ragnar right in front of him.

"Poor Hiccup you trust your friends so much that you don't expect them to back stab you in the back, it will be the death of you," said Ragnar.

"Your mistress won't win," said Hiccup.

"I beg to differ," said Ragnar and then he raised his hand creating an ice spear. "Goodbye, pal."

However, before you could striking with the spear it an arrow appeared out of nowhere and shattered into it into pieces. He quickly turned to where the arrow had been fired.

"All right, come out!" Ragnar yelled.

He then raises hand and sent several ice spikes at an unknown target. However, more arrows appear out of nowhere smashing right through them.

Hiccup looked up and could see the faint outlines of Ruby and the others. She had some in Sagittarius and he had destroyed Gemini's ice creations with his arrows.

"You mine tell me what the heck you're doing!" Ruby roared.

"Looks obvious to me," said Toothless.

"It would appear that we have foiled his foul play," said Sagittarius.

"Nice timing," Hiccup groaned.

"What's the matter with you Ragnar, you would never attack Hiccup in a million years," said Toothless.

"Could you guys be any more annoying?" said Ragnar. "Mind your own business, I'll deal with the rest of you once and done with him so just keep your little mouth shut and wait your turn."

"What?" said Toothless.

"This Nirvana? Has it already switch one of us to the dark side?" Ruby asked.

"No, it's not Nirvana," Hiccup groaned.

"Be quiet," Ragnar snapped.

"Hang on, buddy, I'm coming!" Toothless yelled as he summoned his wings and flew towards Hiccup.

However, Ragnar just simply froze him in place and he was sent crashing to the ground trapped within a block of ice.

"How could you?" said Stormfly.

"That's no way to treat one of your friends," said Ruby.

"Toothless may be able to fly, but he can only carry one person, he doesn't have any combat skills," said Ragnar in a calculated voice. "That's all the information Ragnar has on the pest."

"You're not making any sense at all," said Ruby. "What's gotten into you?"

Arvin had just placed Merrill down and he too was slightly curious of Ragnar's weird behaviour.

"Normally I would suggest that he would be the first victim of Nirvana, but according to Hiccup that's not the case," he said.

"He's got plenty of info on Ruby, a newcomer to _Dragon Tail_ , definitely easy on the eyes," said Ragnar.

Ruby felt quite embarrassed. "Should I be hearing this?" she said.

"She can be as hard-headed as Astrid and as stubborn as Hiccup, but she hides up your heart," said Ragnar. "Oh, she's a Celestial Viking. That so!"

Suddenly he created an ice chainsaw and set it straight towards them.

Fortunately, Arvin placed himself between the attack and Ruby and brought out several monitors as shields. The chainsaw was smashed to smithereens when it made contact.

"That's not Ragnar," said Arvin. "I know you're an impostor, dropped the act."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Accessing information on Arvin," said Ragnar. "A member of the _Blue Pegasus_ Guild, ladies' man. No further details available. Well, that wasn't helpful."

"We're wasting our time, dealing with this nonsense," said Stormfly hotly. "I just wish they incompatible the fool so we can get to Nirvana."

Ruby then realise that but only those whose emotions wavered between good and evil which switch the other side. So it couldn't be Ragnar, because he was as cool as they come and as Arvin had mentioned Hiccup had already informed that he wasn't taken over by Nirvana.

"Who the heck are you?!" Ruby demanded.

"It's one of Valkyrie spirits, the shape changer known as Gemini," said Hiccup.

"Now you've just spoiled all the fun," said Ragnar or Gemini. He then looked at Ruby. "I'll just have to have some fun with her."

What happened next shocked everyone, Gemini transformed into Ruby.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Arvin rolling his eyes. "You don't honestly think you're fooling us do you. We know you're not the real Ruby so you might as well show us your true form."

"Oh, I'll show you and I think you'll find that I'm every bit as real as that bimbo," said Gemini grabbing the helm of its shirt.

What it did next shocked everyone and mortified Ruby. It raised the helm of its shirt and raised it revealing her breasts.

"Boy, am I glad and facing the back of her… I mean it. Thank the gods," said Hiccup looking up into the sky.

"Pathetic," said Stormfly, who was totally not amused by this.

Ruby, on instinct, covered her breasts looking totally mortified, but Arvin and Sagittarius were both staring at them goggle-eyed.

Of course, Ruby notice this at once. "Look away!" she yelled indignantly slapping the both of them.

"Think of the kind of example you are setting for Merrill you floozy," said Stormfly indignantly.

"But that's not me!" Ruby protested, pointing at Gemini, who was at that point doing a sexy pose with Ruby's body. "I mean it is… but it isn't." She then toppled to the ground looking distraught. "Why is this kind of thing always happened to me anyway?" she cried.

"Sorry, but it's only going to get worse from here on out," said Gemini. Then it eyes glowed. "You see now I know exactly which keys you are carrying."

Ruby gasped in horror, but then Gemini looked at her curiously.

"You had an audience with Celestial Spirit King? The newbie like you ever get the honour?" said Gemini. They then shook it off. "Never mind, it doesn't matter." It then looked at Sagittarius. "Listen up Sagittarius… take them out."

Then out of nowhere Sagittarius fired arrows at Ruby and Arvin. They were able to avoid them, but Arvin did get grazed by them.

"Are you crazy!" Ruby yelled at Sagittarius.

"But I thought that you only took orders from Ruby," said Stormfly horrified.

"I'm so sorry, my lady, but it is not I… by body is out of control," said Sagittarius as he shook uncontrollably.

Ruby bent down to Arvin, who was clutching his shoulder in pain. "Hang on, you're gonna be all right," she said. She then looked at Gemini. "Tell me, how are you controlling Sagittarius?"

"I'm an exact copy of you which means your spirits are forced to follow my orders," Gemini explained slyly.

Ruby then noticed Sagittarius was already aiming an arrow at her.

"Forgive me, Lady Ruby and Lord Arvin, I've been fighting all my strength… but—I—can't hold it!" he yelled before he fired the arrow.

Fortunately, Arvin, even in his weakened state, was able to summon up screens as shields blocking the attacks.

"Stormfly, grab Merrill and get out of there as fast as you can! Get her to safety!" Ruby yelled.

While a second thought Stormfly summon her wings and grabbed Merrill before flying out of the smoke that Sagittarius was creating with his attacks.

"I was waiting for you to say that," said Stormfly as they flew up into the sky.

"I'm gonna close your _Gate_ so you can take a break," said Ruby pulling out Sagittarius' key. "Don't worry, I know it's not your fault."

"I regret that I can't aid you further, Lady Ruby," said Sagittarius, looking slightly ashamed.

He then vanished into thin air.

"It's about time," said Gemini. They then pulled out the exact copy of Sagittarius' key. "Now! _Open Gate of the Archer!_ Come back, _Sagittarius_!"

Suddenly Sagittarius appeared right beside Gemini.

"I'm happy to jump back into the fray," he said. However he soon noticed that the real Ruby was right in front of him. "How did you—" He then turned his head and looked at Gemini. "This cannot be. By what means have you summoned me?"

"Don't sweat the small stuff and you live longer," said Gemini. "All that matters is that I summoned you so you have to do whatever I asked."

"I shall not betray my charge no matter what you say," said Sagittarius firmly.

"Let's say we give it a shot, put it right through the middle of that white cat's back," said Gemini gesturing at Stormfly.

Sagittarius grabbed his bow and began to aim an arrow straight at Stormfly. However, he was clearly resisting that order with all his strength.

"I cannot do that," said Sagittarius.

"What's that?" said Gemini glaring at him. "Are you disobeying an order from your master?"

"You may share her appearance and abilities, but comparing yourself to Lady Ruby is a travesty on her name. So, I shall not obey you," he said.

"Keep fighting her!" Ruby yelled.

"Please, send me back, my lady," Sagittarius begged.

"Okay, then," said Ruby grabbing his key. " _Closing Gates of the Archer!_ "

However, Sagittarius did not vanish like he did before.

"Hey, moron, did you forget that I summoned Horse Ass, only the Viking that calls a spirit can send it back," Gemini reminded.

"No," said Ruby following to her knees.

"Shoot that cat out of the sky, I don't have all day," Gemini commanded.

However, Sagittarius kept on resisting and letting go of the bowstring.

"That's quite enough," said the voice of Valkyrie. Everyone stared and saw Valkyrie on the other side of the bank. "Nirvana has been found. So, the runt is useless. What do you say we quit wasting time precious energy my pets?"

"As you wish," said Gemini.

It then separated into the two dolls from before. At once Sagittarius began to fade, because Gemini had returned to their true form.

" _Sagittarius!_ " Ruby yelled.

"My apologies, I shall endeavour to much stronger the next we meet," he said before he vanished completely.

Ruby then turned to attention to Valkyrie, who was waving at her.

"Hello, Ruby, darling, how does it feel to gaze upon a Valkyrie?" said Valkyrie.

"Sorry, but the only person I consider Valkyrie as Astrid and if you were a Valkyrie I would prefer to be blind, lady," said Ruby hotly.

"Well, I'm sure that can be arranged," said Valkyrie. "Have my pets been entertaining you? I'm quite fond of their little trick."

"I'm Gemi," said the boy doll.

"And I'm Mini," said the girl doll.

"I believe you would know them at the Gemini Twins," said Valkyrie holding up a gate key which other two dolls faces as the base along with the Gemini symbol. "I'm sure that young Hiccup has told you quite a bit about them. Celestial spirits so make the best toys."

"Yes, Hiccup mentioned you are Celestial Viking and that makes me sick," said Ruby.

"You and me both," said Hiccup, who was still seeing spots in his eyes.

Ruby knew that she wouldn't fall prey to Nirvana's magic and judging from the way Valkyrie talked it was clear that she wouldn't either. However, Arvin was injured and Hiccup was in no fit state to fight either. It was all up to her.

Fortunately, they were next to a river and whenever there is water there was Aquarius.

"Your Gate Keys would make a lovely addition to my collection. So, hand them over now or you will be wearing a lot of red," said Valkyrie.

"Never to the likes of you," said Ruby. She then pulled out Aquarius is key. "Here we go! _Open the Gate of the Water Bearer!_ "

"Get lost you two," said Valkyrie and the Gemini Twins vanished.

" _Aquarius!_ " Ruby yelled. Then shooting of the water Aquarius appeared. However, Valkyrie didn't look at all scared she was actually smiling. "Wipe her out. I don't care if you have to take me with her."

"That was just what I was planning on doing," said Aquarius.

"Why did I ever do to you?" Ruby mumbled.

Aquarius then raised her urn. "Every last moron here is going to drown!" she yelled.

However Valkyrie pulled out a golden Gate Key. Its teeth were shaped like a claw and it had the Scorpio symbol on its base.

"Now! _Open Gate of the Scorpion!_ " she said.

"What did she say?" said Ruby nervously. "This could be bad."

" _Scorpio!_ "

Suddenly sandstorm erupted out of the ground and want to dispel day handsome black haired and skinned man appeared. He was wearing a combination of red and white clothing with the Scorpio symbol on his belt. His chest was completely bare, but the thing that drew Ruby's notice was a huge metal scorpion tail attached to him.

"I was born, to be wicked," he said posing.

Suddenly, Aquarius showed a new sign of a personality that Ruby had never seen before. She was totally love stricken and happy.

"Honey bunch, is a hunk," she said.

" _Hunk?_ " Ruby yelled in disbelief.

She watched in horror as the two spirits had one another in a lovable fashion.

"Well, what do you know of it is in my mermaid of delight, Aquarius," said Scorpio. "Back that wicked tail up for me."

"Oh, you don't know how much I've missed you, love muffin," said Aquarius.

Soon realisation struck Ruby she suddenly realised what was going on.

"No way… please don't tell me that Scorpio is—"

"Yep, my boyfriend," said Aquarius happily.

"Do I really have to see this," Hiccup groaned.

Scorpio then turns attention onto Ruby. "Heard a lot about you," he said. "Nice to finally meet my blue bombshell Viking is. Wicked."

"So, what exactly did she tell you?" said Ruby dreading to know the answer.

Aquarius then quickly scowled at Ruby. "Look here, red, if you want to keep breathing listen closely… don't even think about embarrassing me in front of my Scorpio or you're going to suffer, clear?" she warned.

"As crystal," said Ruby holding her hands up in surrender.

Then she watched as both of them walked off as if they were taking a merely stroll.

"I'm taking my lady out to a night on the town, Valkyrie. You've got this right?" said Scorpio as he walked off. "No rest for the wicked."

"Have fun," said Valkyrie waving them goodbye.

"Wait, you can't just leave me here!" Ruby yelled, but the two spirits vanished before she could stop them.

"How you survived this long without knowing how the Celestial Spirits relate," said Valkyrie, before kicking her across the face. "A novice like you can't beat me."

Ruby landed in the river and start to come up with another plan. Already one of the most powerful spirits was out of play. She'd then remember that she had another powerful spirit on her side.

She then shall the water and grabbed Leo's key. "She's not the only powerhouse I can call!" she yelled. " _Open Gate of the Lion!_ "

"No! Ruby, don't!" Hiccup cried.

But it was too late Ruby had already cast the spell. Leo then appeared in a burst of golden flames.

"Your handsome Prince has arrived," said Leo.

Arvin looked up and recognised Leo from the time Runa had his key. "Leo?" he gasped.

"We have to beat this check of the guild or the guild is done for," said Ruby.

"Sounds easy enough," said Leo.

"Ruby, you don't understand! She's the one that killed Runa!" Hiccup cried.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Spoilsport," said Valkyrie as she pulled out another Gate Key. "But if you don't believe in here is the proof. I'll teach you another lesson in compatibility. _Open Gate of the Ram!_ " Everyone stared in shock as Aries appeared out of thin air. " _Aries!_ "

"I hope you can forgive me, Leo," said Aries shamefully.

"It's true, you did kill her," said Leo in shock.

"Hiding you tell us she killed Runa?" said Ruby staring at Hiccup.

"Because I knew the boys from _Blue Pegasus_ would want revenge I didn't want to endanger them with Nirvana," Hiccup explained. "I had hope that she wouldn't use that key or that we took down before she used it."

"Clearly you miscalculated," said Valkyrie. "Runa, wasn't much of an opponent. She tried open two gates at once when she barely had the energy to stand. The fool practically handed her keys to me. It worked out well, but the only reason I didn't get her key sooner if it wasn't for Hiccup here. So many Celestial Vikings have lost their lives and spirits to me I've stopped counting." She then looked at Ruby in a sadistic way. "You're just going to be another stone on the trail of misery I paved."

As Hiccup predicted Arvin was grieving uncontrollably after hearing about Runa. He was crying his eyes out upset the fact that she had been murdered by one of our own a Celestial Viking. The only thing he could think about was making every single Celestial Viking pay.

He soon realised that Nirvana was starting to have a grip on him like Hiccup predicted. He had to calm down if he was not a fall under its spell.

"You finally get to see each other again and you have to fight," said Ruby horrified. She then grabbed Leo's key. "No, I won't force you to go through with it."

However, before she could close his gate, Leo grabbed her hand.

"I don't need you to protect me, Ruby," he said. "Me and Aries were once friends, but now we have used Celestial contracts and will fight for the Vikings we made them with."

Aries nodded in agreement. "That's right," she said. "I may owe my life to you Leo, but in this instance you are my enemy."

"For celestial spirits… it's a matter of pride," they said charging at one another.

Ruby watched in horror as the two spirits began battling one another. Leo was hitting Aries with his glowing fists while she was blocking them with her _Wool Magic_.

"Well, what do you know," said Valkyrie, who was the only one enjoying the battle. "They're actually fighting. Well, it may not be what I expected, but who am I to stop good theatre."

"Stop it!" Ruby yelled as tears rolled down her cheek. However, the two spirits getting you on fighting. "Friends shouldn't fight. Please stop, I'm begging you."

" _Wool Ball!_ " Aries yelled and she conjures a massive amount of Magical wool straight at Leo.

However, Leo just lysed through with his glowing fists and then Aries tried to attack from behind, but Leo blocked it. It was clear to anyone that the two of them weren't backing down even despite their friendship.

"This didn't work out quite how the way I expected to," said Valkyrie thoughtfully. "I never thought she be fighting a combat orientated spirit, but am I going to worry… no." She then pulled out a silver key. " _Open Gate of the Chisel!_ _Caelum!_ "

Suddenly a metal sphere with a halo-like circle at top appeared out of nowhere. The centre of its body was a darker shade of grey than the rest of its body and there is a small white circle with a smaller light green circle inside, like it was some kind of eye.

"I've got some practice for you, are you excited?" said Valkyrie. She then turned and looked at the two battling spirits. "As soon as Aries is able to stop Leo in his tracks do what you do best."

Caelum then changed form. Its body expands, gaining two black structures on its bottom that resemble legs and two metal parts on its sides that resemble arms. Its centre protrudes, forming a white cannon covered in black metal that has a green centre. Caelum's top lifts up like a hood. It now looks like some sort of cannon.

It then fired a powerful blasts of green energy straight at Leo and Aries. Ruby watched in horror as the blast went straight through them and they began to vanish. Valkyrie was laughing as if the entire event was amusing.

"Now that's entertainment," she said.

"No, Leo!" Aries cried.

"Aries," Leo groaned. He then turned his head to look at Ruby. "I'm sorry Ruby, I failed you."

Aries then looked at her. "He's always cares for you, wish I was so lucky," she said. She then looked at Leo and try to reach for his hand. "Until we meet again."

Then they vanished into thin air.

"See, that's how you pull off multiple gates, darling," said Valkyrie. It was like she did even notice that Leo and Aries were right in front of her. Caelum then returned to its normal form. "Looks like I put your most powerful spirits out of commission for a while."

Ruby clenched her fists and looked at Valkyrie in anger.

"You disgust me," she said.

"Are you crying?" said Valkyrie looking slightly puzzled. "It's not like they actually die. So, why bother wasting your tears."

"But they do feel pain," Ruby snapped. "They're not mindless dolls for you to play with. A rear Celestial Viking would respect their spirits."

"Oh," said Valkyrie sadistically.

Ruby then pulled out Taurus' key. " _Open Gate of the Golden Bull!_ _Taurus!_ " she yelled.

Taurus then appeared grabbing hold of his battle-axe and looking at Valkyrie with vengeance.

Suddenly Caelum changed form again. The sphere transforms and protrudes a long, dark metal bar tipped with a chisel cut that is surrounded by its metallic, halo-like structure in the centre, and the sphere features a black handle which can be used as a hilt.

Then Valkyrie pulled out Gemini's key. "Oh, Gemini," she said in the Gemini Twins appeared right in front of.

"Making Ruby cry was the worst move of your life. Get ready for a rodeo of pain," said Taurus.

Then Gemini transformed into Ruby and grabbed hold of Caelum and performed a sexy pose in front of Taurus.

"Come and get some you," he said.

Taurus snorted. "You think I'd fall for that," he said and then charge straight at Gemini. "You're wrong."

However, Gemini jumped just in time to avoid his axe and quickly pulled out their whip. They then tied the whip around Taurus' hands so tightly that they forced him to drop his axe. Then before he could do anything they slammed Caelum into him sending them backwards.

"And he is out of their," said Gemini.

"Forgive me Ruby!" Taurus yelled as he vanished.

"No, Taurus!" Ruby yelled.

Ruby then collapsed, she was running low on magic power and it was starting to take its toll on her.

"What? Already," she said weakly.

"I'm afraid you're simply outgunned. I have much more power than a mere novice like you," said Valkyrie.

"No way," said Ruby.

Then Gemini kicked her sending her backwards and then hit her with Caelum. During this Valkyrie just laughed enjoying the show.

"Poor thing, you really shouldn't beat yourself up over the matter," said Valkyrie, laughing at her own joke. She then looked down at the beaten and bruised Ruby. "I think she needs more pain."

"You leave her alone," said Hiccup as he tried to free himself.

"Silence him," said Valkyrie dismissively.

Gemini then slammed Caelum onto him, both smashing the ice around him and knocking him out cold.

"Hiccup, no!" Ruby yelled as she tried to get herself up only to fall down again.

She just glared at Valkyrie.

"Hey, quit staring, it annoys me," she said.

"Release Aries from her contract," Ruby demanded.

Both Valkyrie and Gemini stared at her.

"You're joking right," said Valkyrie.

"Runa tormented her, broke her on almost every daily basis, she deserves to be happy, but that won't happen until she is free," said Ruby.

Gemini just stared at her completely bewildered at then hit her with Caelum. Ruby landed hard against the bank.

"What do we say when we want something from someone, Ruby, my dear," said Valkyrie. Gemini just stared down at Ruby. "Well, I'm waiting."

"Please," said Ruby clutching her arm. "Let her go. I beg you… she should be with Leo and we can make that happen for them. Do what you want with me… just release Aries so she can find her own happiness."

Valkyrie just stared at her in amusement. "For free?" she said.

"You can have anything, except for my spirits! You can even take my life!" Ruby cried.

"My, how generous," said Valkyrie and then looked at Gemini. "Gemini, collect for me."

Gemini raised Caelum into the air and Ruby prepared for the end. However, Gemini just stood there motionless.

"Hurry up!" Valkyrie commanded.

"I hear a strange voice, it's in my head," said Gemini.

" _I love Celestial Spirits so much mamma_ ," said a young Ruby. " _Can you teach me how to summon them?_ "

" _Celestial Spirits are my friends, not my shield!_ " said an older Ruby. " _I just can't sit here while my friend disappears right in front of my eyes!_ "

"No, I can't," said Gemini as a tear rolled down their cheek. "She loves us. She is willing to give up her life for us. We envy… her spirits."

Valkyrie just stared at them in horror and Ruby looked up at them in astonishment.

"Gemini," said Ruby.

"Be gone!" Valkyrie commanded. Gemini then vanished leaving behind Caelum. She then glared at their key. "Oh, you'll suffer for that."

She then turned and saw Arvin making his way towards Ruby and saw a dark look in his eyes. He then grabbed Ruby's throat and an evil smile appeared on his face.

"Arvin?" said Ruby.

"No way, your friends switch sides in the middle of the fight," said Valkyrie laughed.

However, Arvin then released his grip around her throat and then placed them on her shoulders.

"Just relax," said Arvin as his hands began to glow. "This might feel funny. I'm going to use _Archive_ to teach you _Hyper Magic_."

Then he placed his hand on her forehead and her eyes widened as information rush straight into a head.

"This is a one-shot deal so make it count," said Arvin.

Ruby screamed as the information poured into our head it was like nothing she had ever felt before. She felt a massive amount of power of the golden _Magic Circle_ appeared beneath her.

"All the spells in my head!" she yelled. "I don't know if I can take it!"

Arvin smiled, he was very close to be turned over by Nirvana. However, the love Ruby felt for Celestial Spirits drove every hint of darkness away. If there was anyone to make this work it was her.

Valkyrie wasn't sure what was going on, but she didn't like the clone that was emanating from Ruby one bit.

"Caelum! Finish them!" Valkyrie commanded.

Caelum transformed into its cannon form.

However, Arvin had completed uploading the new spell into Ruby's mind and it had completely drain him. Next second large spheres appeared all around Ruby and a bright aura surrounded her.

"Oh, stars far and wide that embody the heavens… By thy radiance, revealed thy form to me." said Ruby in a meditative state. "I implore you… Oh Tetrabiblos… Ruler of the stars… Let your unrestrained rage flow."

"What?" said Valkyrie staring in bewilderment and horror. "I've never seen this spell." She then looked at Caelum, who was still charging. "Hurry up! Shoot her!"

"With the 88 heavenly bodies… Shining!" Ruby said opening her eyes which glowed like the sun. Caelum fired, but it was too late. " _Urano Metria!_ "

What happened next was unsure, Caelum's attack did land on Ruby, but it had no effect. Valkyrie stared in horror as all the constellations, that were it within the spheres, began to pummel her constantly and her screams filled the entire forest.

Then the spell faded and Valkyrie collapsed into the river bruised and her clothes torn. Ruby looked at her, not recalling what had just happened.

"Did I win?" she said confused.

Arvin just smiled, he never doubted her for a second.


	10. Jellal of Days Gone By

Ruby was still confused about what had just happened, she was looking around trying to make sense of her surroundings.

"Did… I just win?" she said. She then looked around trying to find everyone else. "Where is everybody?"

She then noticed Arvin lying against the riverbank unconscious, Toothless still trapped within a block of ice and Hiccup who was just floating on top of the water.

"Arvin! Toothless! Hiccup, are you all right?" she yelled.

She then made her way towards Hiccup, but then Valkyrie shot out of the water. There were bruises all over her body and her clothes were torn and her face was that of anger and rage. By her side was Caelum.

"I will—not—loss," she said. Caelum then took on its cannon form and Valkyrie aimed straight at Ruby. "I'm one of the _Oración Seis_ … you never stood a chance."

Caelum began to charge, but the thing Ruby was most focused on was Valkyrie. She couldn't why all her strength was drained or why Valkyrie looked as if she had taken on a tornado head on.

"I'll use the last of my power… to send you to the pile!" she yelled.

Caelum then fired his energy been straight at Ruby, but all of a sudden the curved hitting a nearby log.

"What? You missed," said Valkyrie looking down at Caelum. She then realised that it had done it on purpose. "You filthy trader."

Caelum then vanished as did the last of Valkyrie strength. She looked up into the sky remembering her own prayer, the thing she wanted more than anything, was to vanish into the heavens like the Valkyries.

Ruby then noticed that the current was taking Hiccup away.

"Hang on!" she yelled as she followed him. However, in a weakened state she was unable to keep up with him. "The current too fast. You have to wake up." However, Hiccup remained motionless. "Come on, I know you can do it."

She then finally grabbed his hand, but too late she realise that they had fallen down a small waterfall. And soon found themselves in the rapids and they were too strong for Ruby to pull them out.

"Where did these rapids come from?" she yelled. She then looked ahead and saw massive waterfall coming into the distance. "No way… you've got to be kidding me," she groaned.

And the last thing she remembered, before everything turned black, she was falling with Hiccup in our hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the _Oración Seis_ hideout, Brain felt a jolt of pain is another tattoo on his face began to vanish.

"This is impossible," he said clutching his face. "Valkyrie has also been defeated." He then looked up at the calm of light that was consuming even more darkness. "Mark my words, I shall avenge you all. Soon, the light of this world will come crashing down."

Meanwhile, in the forest, both Astrid and Theron were heading towards the pillar of light.

"Are you sure you should be moving? You're still recovering from the poison," said Theron.

"I have to do this," said Astrid. She then looked at him. "You're the one without magic, are you sure you should be here?"

"Hiccup, told to me about what had happened and he would want someone to be the site you," said Theron.

Astrid stared at him and knew he was right, Hiccup would want someone by her side if she was to come face-to-face with Jellal once again. She was still having a tough time believing that Jellal had come back and why he showed up here?

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be feeling, half of her remembered him as an old friend, but the other half remembered him as a psychopath. She wasn't sure what she would do if she finally came face-to-face with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jura was talking with Hoteye to understand why he had had the sudden change of mood.

"Hold on," he said. "So, what you're telling me is that Nirvana's magic actually alters the personality of those it affects."

"Precisely, right. Oh, yeah." said Hoteye. "Within its area of effect that black light will forcibly change anyone whose heart is teetering on the edge of good and evil to the opposite of the usual nature. Oh, yeah."

"If what you're saying is true, then you are wavering between light and darkness yourself," Jura noted.

"I was never truly evil to begin with and I could no longer convince myself what I was doing was noble. Oh, yeah," said Hoteye.

"I don't see how you could ever justify what you've done," said Jura sceptically.

"When you lost a loved one you can justify anything, wouldn't you agree?" said Hoteye as he crossed his arms and looked up at Jura. Then the two of them began running off towards the calm of light. "My only goal was to find my long lost brother. To do that, I needed heaps and heaps of money. Oh, yeah."

Jura just smiled, understanding his plight.

"When I first saw you all my precious memories came crashing to the surface," said Hoteye.

"Let me guess, I bear a striking resemblance to this long lost brother of yours," said Jura.

"Not quite, you're forgetting that he's a dwarf and he's the exact opposite of you," said Hoteye.

"Point taken," said Jura.

"Now, let's stop Brain and minions together," said Hoteye.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the forest, Midnight was battling against Feralan and winning.

"Having trouble?" said Midnight.

"It's like my magic has no effect on you, but I have to keep on trying," said Feralan.

Midnight sniggered.

" _Air Magic! Aerial Shot!_ " Feralan yelled. "You're going down!"

He then fired a powerful gust of wind that picked up some loose stones and they headed straight towards Midnight. However, Midnight just remained completely still and the stones just avoided him.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Feralan.

Suddenly something powerful hit him and he began to collapse.

"No," he said as he fell. "Why couldn't—I—hit you?"

He then collapsed.

"Two down. These guys are so pitiful," said Midnight. "Come on, this is the best they got."

* * *

It was sunset and both Merrill and Stormfly were sitting on a mountain ledge overlooking the forest and the setting sun.

"Maybe… I shouldn't have joined the Alliance," said Merrill.

"Child, stop beating yourself up, it wasn't your fault," said Stormfly.

"Yes it was," said Merrill hugging her knees.

"You're playing with fire, Merrill," Stormfly sighed. "Nirvana could change your heart at any moment."

"I'm a coward, I left Ruby and the others instead of staying to fight with them," Merrill pointed out.

"You know as well as I do that if you had stayed you would only be in the way," said Stormfly.

Merrill sighed. "See, I shouldn't have come."

"Don't you dare say that? Remember, if you hadn't been here they would have lost Astrid."

"Yeah, but the _Oración Seis_ found Nirvana because of me," said Merrill sadly.

"Is it all that bad, child?" Stormfly sighed. She then looked at her curiously. "I sense part of you is glad to see that Jellal fellow again. Though I'm not sure why." Merrill sank her head in shame. "And while we're on that subject would like to care and explain who he is? You said something about owing him your life, but I'm confused. If he so important why have you never told me about him?"

Merrill looked at her with a small smile on her face. "It's nothing personal, it just never came up," she said. "I met him seven years ago, I had somehow got separated from my clan, and he somehow found me scared and alone and wondering aimlessly."

Merrill began to remember when she was very young. Back then she was just a child, who had no comprehension of magic and had just lost the only family she ever knew.

"Mama! Papa! Where did you go?" said the young Merrill. "Please come back!"

Merrill looked up into the sky and began to cry. Then out of nowhere a mysterious boy appeared, he looks several years older than her and was carrying a large backpack on his back. The boy started when I saw her.

"Why you crying?" he asked.

"I lost my clan," Merrill cried and then rushed over to the boy, hugging him. She then began crying into his shirt. "I'm all alone!"

The boy couldn't do anything except places arms around her.

" _That's how we met,_ " said the present day Merrill. " _He said he was on his own to and asked if I could join him on his journey. We travelled together from that day forward… we didn't know where we were going, but I don't think we really cared_."

Merrill was sitting against a tree as rain poured heavily. She was waiting for Jellal, who had went to gather food, but she feared that he would not return.

However, her fears were ill founded as Jellal emerged out of the bushes with a bundle of fruit in his arms.

"You came back," she said.

"I normally don't like rainy days, but for some reason this doesn't bother me at all," he said. He then lowered his arms. "Hungry?"

"Whoa," said Merrill staring at the fruit in his arms. "How were you able to find so much food?"

"Don't worry about it," he said as he knelt down. "You ready to chow down?"

A few days later they were wondering once again, but the sun was getting to Merrill and she felt she was going to pass out.

"Hold on a second," said Jellal pulling at a large leaf.

He then waved it above Merrill and its shadow cover her whole body, protecting her from the raise.

"That's way better," she said.

Jellal just smiled.

Then they arrived at a large canyon and beyond that was just a pure wasteland.

Merrill looked at Jellal. "Which way do you think we should go?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Jellal in a carefree way. "There's tons of places we could go."

Merrill then grabbed his hand and he looked down at her.

"I'm fine going anywhere as long as it's with you," she said.

"Sounds good to me," he smiled.

Merrill smiled back.

They continued on their journey and they soon reached a large countryside.

" _Then… one day, he started acting strange_ ," said the present day Merrill.

Jellal suddenly came to a stop and looked up at the sky. " _Anima_ ," he said horror stricken.

"What? What did you say?" said Merrill puzzled.

Jellal didn't answer, but remained silent.

Later that day during a rainstorm Jellal told Merrill to leave.

"But why?" she asked. "I want to stay with you."

"You can't," he said firmly. "It's too dangerous, all right."

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked. "I'll fix it. Please, Jellal, don't leave me."

Jellal just looked at her and said, "There's a guild right across the forest where you'll be safe. We'll stop there, but we'll have to part ways."

" _No!_ " Merrill cried wrapping her arms around Jellal.

"Merrill, come on," Jellal sighed.

But Merrill wouldn't listen, she kept on crying.

The present day Merrill looked towards the sunset. "When we got beyond the forest, he left me with the _Alfheim Shelter_ Guild. I've been there ever since, except when Grandeeney began training me in _Sea Dragon Slayers Magic_. But then she left me, two years ago."

"So, what happened to him after you parted ways?" Stormfly asked curiously.

"That was the last time I ever saw him," she said sadly. "But I did hear rumours, now and then. First people said that there was a council member that looks like him in the most recent ones were all about how he was doing these incredible evil deeds. So silly, he would never think about doing such horrible things. I wonder, do you think he remembers me anymore?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid and Theron had reached the source of the light pillar, but most of this site was blocked by the shroud of dust that was blowing all around the cavern.

Astrid could just see enough to see Jellal standing right in front of the light pillar. She gazed at him in horror and he must have sensed her presence, because he turned to face her.

"So, that's him," said Theron.

Unknown to them Cobra was watching, he was utterly shocked to see Astrid still alive as he had been with Hiccup. Though, he was more surprised that she hasn't lost a limb at all and that he was unable to sense her or Theron's approach. He could allow the two of them to take Jellal down before Nirvana is fully activated.

"Jellal," said Astrid.

"Astrid," said Jellal.

"Now, tell me how did you end up here?" Astrid demanded.

"I can't answer that," said Jellal. "Astrid? Who is… that?"

Astrid and Theron gasped.

"I have no memory and yet I remember that name," Jellal continued and then he began clutching his head as if he was in pain. Everyone, including Cobra, stared at him in bewilderment. "I don't who I am or where I came from." He then looked at Astrid and Theron. "Can you tell me? Do you know? At least tell me who Astrid is? Please, if you know you have to tell me."

"He had been wiped clean," said Theron.

"Oh, Jellal," said Astrid as tears rolled down her cheek.

"You have to tell them," said Theron. "He at least deserves to know who he is."

Astrid stared at Jellal and after a few seconds she slowly made her way towards him.

"Jellal," she said as she advanced.

"Stay back!" Jellal warned and fired a magic blast at her.

However, when the smoke cleared, she did not fazed at all in fact just the opposite.

"All right, then, you come to me," said Astrid. "I'm the person you're looking for, I am Astrid."

Jellal just stared at her.

"And you are Jellal," she continued. "There was a time when we were close friends."

"We were," said Jellal his eyes widening.

"Yes, but hours before you became deranged, desecrated the dead, hurt my friends, destroyed the Viking Council and killed Olaf." Tears appeared on Jellal's face. "If you try… if you even dare to forget the pain you caused I'll take my axe to your throat and cut you to shreds! Now, come to me face you're atonement!"

"I did that," Jellal gasped in horror as rolled down his cheeks. "To my comrade's. What have I done?" He then placed a hand on his face ashamed. "Please, no, tell me it's not true? Tell me… how can I make amends?"

"His battle with Hiccup must have knocked him to his senses," said Theron thoughtfully.

Astrid just stared at Jellal wondering if Theron's theory was true and this was the same Jellal.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the woods, Ruby had just regained consciousness. She then noted a bandage around her arm.

"Who did this?" she said. Then she noticed she was wearing an entirely different outfit. "Question two: who changed my clothes?"

"I thought garments from the Celestial World would suit you as for who changed you that would be me," said a familiar voice.

Ruby turned and saw Virgo standing there. "Virgo?" she gasped.

Hiccup, too, regained consciousness. "Okay, now where am I?" he said.

"I managed to pull the two of you out of the river," said Virgo.

"Thanks, but what happened to Nirvana?" Hiccup asked.

Then the two of them noticed that the corm of light was now bright, with no signs of darkness around it at all.

"Well, we're closer, but it looks different than before," said Ruby.

"Yes, the light chain from black to white while the two of you were unconscious," said Virgo.

Hiccup then looked at Ruby. "Thanks for saving my life," he said.

"What are friends for," said Ruby smiling.

"Hang on, where is Toothless?" said Hiccup looking around.

"I haven't seen him," said Virgo.

"Now that I think about it wasn't a certain redhead supposed to stay with Astrid?" said Hiccup looking at Ruby.

"I was, but we got split up," Ruby moaned.

"Then we shouldn't stand around and head straight towards that light," said Hiccup.

"I was glad to serve you, m'lady," said Virgobowed. "Until next time."

Virgo then vanished.

"Wait!" Ruby yelled.

Then she realised that she hadn't summoned Virgo at all, she must have crossed over using her own power. If that was true and that meant that Ruby had used all hers.

Then they had rushing in the bushes and Ashelin emerged with a dazed look on her face.

"Ashelin?" Ruby gasped. Ashelin didn't say anything. "I'm glad you're all right, but did you have to scare me?"

"Something's not right," said Hiccup reaching for _Inferno_.

"What you mean?" Ruby asked.

"It's all your fault," said Ashelin. "You _Dragon Tail_ members are to blame."

"Excuse me?" said Ruby confused.

Ashelin then laughed maniacally. Suddenly the nearby tree roots came to life.

"She's been taken over," said Hiccup drawing _Inferno_ out.

The tree roots me the way towards them, but only ice spikes to most from the ground telling them apart.

"I've had enough of you!" Ragnar yelled and grabbed Ashelin from behind.

Then the two are then collapsed onto the ground.

"Is she okay?" Ruby asked.

"I think she may be possessed," said Ragnar.

"Get off of me!" Ashelin demanded. "You will pay you did to my love! You'll never leave this forest!"

"She's been acting strangely says that light showed up," Ragnar explained. "Have you seen anything weird?"

"Well, for starters she's been taken over by Nirvana," said Hiccup. "This is what it does to people who on the edge of light and dark."

"What you mean?" said Ragnar puzzled.

"You won't escape me!" Ashelin roared. "I on my life that I'll avenge him."

"Avenge me for what exactly?" said a voice.

They all turned and Ashelin gasped. In front of them stood Lyon, who was dragging Racer alongside him.

"I thought you had more faith in me than that," he said.

Ragnar released Ashelin, who then stared at Lyon in disbelief.

"Is that really you?" she asked.

"Of course, he's a whole lot tougher than he looks," said Ragnar, who didn't look at all surprised.

"It was closer than I care to admit. Even after I put some distance between us and the bomb I spent everything I had to keep the blast at bay," Lyon explained. "It took me awhile to recover."

"Sounds like you had as a rougher time as we did," said Ruby.

Ashelin then collapsed. "Oh, my love," she said and Nirvana's dark influence exited from her.

"Looks like Nirvana's grip over her has lifted," said Hiccup. "If we don't do something soon we may all end up like her."

"No kidding, we're running out of time" said Ruby looking at the pillar of light.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cavern both Astrid and Theron were looking at Jellal. Then suddenly they sensed another presence and turn to find Cobra along with Cubellios at his side.

"If you've lost your memory that explains why can hear your thoughts," he said. "But now I have a whole lot slew of questions for you to answer."

"I should have known we were being watched," said Astrid.

Cobra focuses attention on Jellal. "I like to know how you found Nirvana, but even more than that I want to know how you broke it seal," said Cobra.

"While I was unconscious, I heard a voice," Jellal explained. "' _I must have Nirvana_ ', it would say. It's strange, but when I woke up I knew where precisely where to find it. Somehow I could also sense how incredibly dangerous and powerful it is. And so… I decided to break Nirvana seal… to obliterate it."

They all stared at him.

"How do you intend to destroy something like that?" Astrid asked.

"I've rigged this monstrosity with a _Self-Destruct Magic Circle_ ," said Jellal. Suddenly a magic circle appeared around the pillar, it was so complex that Astrid can make heads or tails of it. "It's only a matter of time before Nirvana crushes itself."

Cobra quickly made his way over to the pillar and attempted to deactivate the Magic Circle. However, disarming it proved to be as complex as the circle itself.

"I've never seen a Magic Circle this kind of complexity," said Cobra as he attempted to break the seal. "If I can't find a way to stop it we'll lose everything."

He then turned to Jellal in the hope that he could threaten him into disarming the Magic Circle.

"Spill it, Jellal, tell me how to disarm or beat it out of you," Cobra threatened.

Jellal then clutched his chest in pain and the three of them just stared at him confused.

"Astrid? Whenever I hear that name a calmness washes over me," he said and began to cough roughly. He then looked at her and smiled. "Cheerfulness, kindness, fearless unwavering loyalty. I have no doubt you continue to despise me, believe me I don't blame you, I would probably feel the same. If I'm truly your friend then I can't allow that hatred… to keep robbing your freedom."

"But… what are you saying?" Astrid asked.

Astrid then noticed that Jellal had only placed a hand on his chest in order to write the same Self-Destruct Magic Circle on him.

"I'm sorry you suffered, because of me," said Jellal at the Magic Circle began to cover his body. "I'll do everything I can to make it right."

"You didn't," said Cobra in horror.

Jellal then began to fell over. "Be free Astrid, from your hatred, escape your past," he said.

"He's serious," said Theron.

"I will take your pain and your sadness, all of it," said Jellal. "They cannot shackle you."

"I can't believe he's going to go through with this," said Cobra in horror. "He's seriously going to sacrifice himself."

Astrid just stared at Jellal in disbelief.

"Farewell… Astrid," he said.

"Jellal!" Astrid yelled as tears rolled down her cheek.


	11. March of Destruction

Jellal was lying on the ground preparing for the end and almost at once Astrid rushed over to him.

"Don't do this!" she cried.

Cobra watched as Astrid bent towards him grabbing his shirt, Theron was remaining still, no doubt keeping an eye on him. He knew that he could allow Jellal to die, because he was the only one who could deactivate the Magic Circle.

"Listen to me!" Astrid yelled. "You can't… I won't allow you to die like this. You have to atone your sins." Jellal eyes opened. "It means nothing if you die now, ignorant of what you've done. Own your guilt and live!"

Jellal just stared at her and smiled. "Astrid, don't cry… there's no reason too," he said. Astrid just stared at him. "You're a good person."

He then blacked out.

"Jellal, you have to pull yourself together," she said.

Then suddenly she heard a thud and turn to find Theron sprawled on the ground. Behind him stood Brain, who no doubt knocked him out.

"What's the meaning of all this foolishness?" said Brain.

"He's back," said Cobra.

Brain then looked at the Magic Circle surrounding Nirvana. "A Magic Circle of Self-Destruction," he said.

"This is Jellal's doing, we've gone through all this trouble to bring about Nirvana and this idiot is trying to destroy it," said Cobra.

Instead of looking furious, Brain actually smiled. "Spare the hysterics, I don't answer to the name Brain by mere chance," he said as he approached them. "Do you know how I became to be called that? I once worked at the Bureau of Magical Development."

During my tenure there I produced hundreds of spells, including those designed to reap destruction such as this one. I still hold that knowledge to this very day. In fact, I was the one that taught you how to use them… or have you forgotten, Jellal."

Astrid and Jellal stared at him in horror. Brain then noticed that Jellal had placed the same Magic Circle around himself.

"So, it seems that he's placed himself under one as well," he noted. "He intends to take the disarm code with them to the pile does he?"

"I don't think he's going to be travelling down memory lane with you, Brain," said Cobra. "Sorry, but it looks like that Ethernano wiped it all out."

"Is that so?" Brain laughed. He then looked down at Jellal in amusement. "How comical."

Astrid just glared at him.

Brain then turns attention onto Nirvana. "We have no further need of his assistance," he said as he made his way to the pillar. He then placed a hand over the Magic Circle. "I know how to nullify this Magic Circle, quite simply."

He then raised his hand up into the air and at once the Magic Circle began to shatter.

"No!" Astrid yelled.

"You can't," said Jellal weakly.

"Wow," said Cobra impressively.

Brain laughed as the Magic Circle shattered before his eyes. "He tried your best, Jellal, but now Nirvana is finely under my control!" he yelled as the Magic Circle completely vanished.

"We'll see about that!" Astrid yelled summoning her axe and charge straight at him.

"Nirvana! Arise!" Brain commanded.

At once the earth began to shake and Astrid was knocked off her feet off the ground revised.

"Astrid!" Jellal yelled.

"Reveal yourself!" Brain commanded.

The entire cavern now shook as if something was rising out of the ground.

"Yeah, I can hear it!" Cobra yelled excitedly. "The sound of the future… of light crashing down to the ground!"

Suddenly Astrid felt herself falling and saw the bodies of Jellal and Theron falling together.

"No!" she yelled.

"Astrid!" Jellal yelled back.

The pillar of light erupted and expanded taking the entire cavern with it. Then slowly the entire forest began to shake and what seemed to be a new mountain began to rise from the ground. Trees, rocks, nothing stood in its wake, but it wasn't a mountain that was emerging it looked like six legs were emerging from the ground surrounding the pillar of light.

* * *

On the ground Hiccup and his party watched as this monstrosity rose from the ground.

"Now what's going on?" said Hiccup.

"I don't know what it is, but it's everywhere," said Ragnar.

"You don't think that's the ancient city of Nirvana, do you?" said Ruby quivering.

"If so it's not like any city that I've ever seen," said Lyon, who was holding Ashelin in his arms.

"I don't like this," said Hiccup.

"Get a hold of yourself, man," said Ragnar.

"Here comes that really bad feeling again," said Ruby.

"You said it," said Ragnar.

Suddenly the ground erupted and they found themselves on one of the legs that was emerging from the ground.

"What did I say?" Ruby yelled at the store upwards into the sky.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest Merrill and Stormfly were suffering the same problem and Merrill was flung into the air. Fortunately, Stormfly was had summoned her wings and was able to catch her. They then soar upwards into the sky as rubble was tossed into the air.

"Stormfly?" Merrill gasped.

"Don't worry, I've got you," said Stormfly.

"Thanks," said Merrill. She then looked ahead of them. "Look over there."

"What is it?" said Stormfly. It was hard to make it out with all the dust in the air, but it looks like some sort of city. "Is that… Nirvana?"

He stared in amazement, as the dust finally cleared, it was indeed a city, but it was like no city they had ever seen. It was gigantic in size and it was resting on a base which had six legs attached to it. In its centre stood large throne room that resembled a tower which was no doubt where the ancient elves once congregated.

* * *

On top of the throne room stood Brain and Cobra, they were marvelling at their success and at the grand city that they were standing on.

"Yes!" Brain yelled triumphantly. "At long last I have obtained it. The ultimate weapon that distinguishes light, the legendary _Reversal Magic_ , Nirvana. Those near-sighted guilds will cling to their piety, their fellowship and trust, but now such things will be stripped of meaning."

* * *

Near the base the city, Astrid was hanging onto the ledge with one hand and holding on to Jellal in the other. Around her shoulders was the unconscious body of Theron.

"Astrid," said Jellal.

Astrid looked down at him. "The Magic Circle you placed on yourself you must undo it this instant," she said. Jellal just stared at her. "You have a duty, to stay alive."

Jellal looked down ashamed. "I failed, I was unable to put a stop to Nirvana," he said.

Astrid and used all her strength to lift herself onto the ledge and then laid Theron on it with her free arm. Once Theron was safely away from the ledge she reached down for Jellal and pulled him up with both hands.

Jellal, however, do not like he wanted to be saved.

"Now, the world is doomed," he said.

Astrid shook her head and looked down at the forest. "No, there's always hope," she said and smiled. "Look there."

Jellal turned and saw something rushing up one of the nearby legs.

Hiccup, Ragnar and Ruby were the ones in the leg and they were making their way up towards the city as fast as they could.

Lyon was on the ground looking up at them with Ashelin in his arms.

"All right, _Dragon Tail_ , if anybody can do it, it's you," he said.

Up in the sky Merrill and Stormfly had noticed them to.

"Hey, Stormfly, we should go up there to and try and help them out," said Merrill.

"Agreed," said Stormfly.

On another leg were both Jura and Hoteye and they do had noticed them running up the leg.

"Let's lend them a hand," said Jura.

"You should start by taking mine," said Hoteye reaching out his own hand.

Jura grabbed it. "Thank you."

Jellal and Astrid looked at them as they ran up the leg.

"You see as long as we draw breath into our lungs, we shall keep hope alive inside our hearts," said Astrid. "And that hope will guide you throughout life. So, live."

Jellal stared at her and then smiled. "I will," he said. "Now, let's go."

Astrid got onto her feet and extended a hand to him. "Yes," she said.

Jellal took her hand and got onto his own feet.

It had been a very long time since Astrid trusted him, but in his eyes she could see the same Jellal she had met during her childhood.

Elsewhere in the city, Olatrand, who was still tied to a pole, had somehow gotten trapped on a tower ledge. The Dark Guild members that had caught him ran off when Nirvana had been written out of the ground leaving him behind.

"Man, what a revolting development," he muttered. "Where did those juvenile, snotty nosed punks run off to? For that matter, where am I? This is no way to treat a man!"

Then all of a sudden Nirvana's legs began to rise and it began to move. The entire city was now mobile heading to who knows where.

Hiccup and the others were now hanging onto leg they were on.

"You've got to be kidding, me, come on?" said Ragnar.

"This thing can move," said Ruby.

"After seeing these legs I wasn't totally surprised," said Hiccup. "Though, the most pressing concern is where it is heading."

"Yeah, where ever it's going it can't be good," said Ragnar.

"What do we do?" Ruby asked.

"We have to reach that large tower, I'm willing to bet that's where the controls are," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, but that's miles away," said Ragnar looking up at the large tower. "I doubt we would reach it in time before this thing got its destination."

"If only Toothless was here," said Hiccup.

"Did someone say my name?" said a voice.

They looked down and saw Toothless flying up towards them.

"Toothless!" Hiccup and Ruby cried.

"Did you miss me," he said.

"You have excellent timing," said Hiccup. "You think you can get me to the tower?"

"Do you have to ask?" said Toothless.

Toothless then grabbed Hiccup and lifted him up into the air.

"Take it all the way to the top, guys!" Ragnar yelled. He then pointed a nearby passageway. "Were gone ahead through there and check out what things are like on the inside.

"Right," said Hiccup.

"You got it," said Toothless.

They then headed up towards the ruined city. They stared at it, they had never seen anything like it.

"It's amazing the elves managed to make a mobile city," said Hiccup.

"Guess that made it harder for invaders," said Toothless. "Hard to attack if it doesn't remain in the same place twice."

"Though, I do wonder what brought it to ruins," said Hiccup. "Some say it was during the Dragon Wars and dragons demolished it, some believe it was humans trying to subjugate the elves, but no one knows the truth."

"Hard to imagine a great civilisation to just crumble like that," said Toothless.

"Something tells me didn't just happen overnight," said Hiccup. He then smelled a very familiar scent. "That smell, I can smell them."

* * *

At the throne room, Cober was still marvelling at Brain success of resurrecting the ancient Elven city.

"You actually pull this thing off," he said. "You got has Nirvana. The city long dead brought back to life." He then looked at Cubellios, who was standing at his side. "Cubellios, don't you think that's amazing?"

"Behold, Cobra, look at the world that now spreads out beneath our feet," said Brain. Cobra approached Brain and looked down at the ancient city beneath them. "An entire city, unshackled from time in the earth itself. This is the great Elven city and from this seat of power I can move this city to anywhere I see fit."

"Oh, yeah," said Cobra. "Well, I'm sure you've got someone in mind. So, where are we going?"

"I know exactly what our first target shall be," said Brain. "A certain Guildhall."

"So, were starting with a _bang_ , are we?" said Cobra smiling.

"It shall be the first of many light to be extinguished," said Brain.

He then waved his staff around and seem to activate an ancient system, similar to Arvin's _Archive_.

"Nirvana, begin your march now!" Brain commanded. "Transform my darkness into light!"

However, they then noticed something flashing above them. They looked up and saw Hiccup and Toothless fine down towards them.

"Let's put the brakes on this thing, bud," said Hiccup as he drew _Inferno_ and ignited it.

Then before either the new it, Hiccup sliced right through Nirvana's controls.

"No, the Fire Dragon," said Brain.

Hiccup quickly turned on took in a deep breath. " _Fire Dragon's Roar!_ " he yelled.

He then fired his breath attack straight at Brain, but he created a shield to protect himself. Though, it was easier said than done.

"Stop this flaming idiot at once, Cobra," Brain ordered.

"I hear ya," said Cobra. "Cubellios!"

Cubellios then slithered and jumped at Hiccup. Hiccup looked up, but he was unable to dodge her and so she slammed into him.

"Okay, let's try that again," said Hiccup as he took in a deep breath.

However, Cobra jumped onto Cubellios' tail and she flung him straight towards Hiccup. He then punched him across the face before he could deal his fire breath attack. The impact of the punch then the two of them backwards, but Toothless was able to keep them steady.

"Nice one, bud," said Hiccup.

"Don't mention it," said Toothless, who looks slightly dizzy.

"All right," said Hiccup turn his attention back onto Cobra.

However, he suddenly saw Cubellios have formed a pair of wings and riding on top of her was Cobra.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Toothless.

"Look were facing one another again and I won the last time," said Cobra smiling.

"This time you don't have your friends to back you up," said Hiccup pointed out.

"True, but that means I have you all to myself," said Cobra smirking.

"I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna to stop this mobile city before it hurt anyone else," said Hiccup.

"You going to need the help of the gods to do that, because there's no way you're getting near Brain," said Cobra crossing his arms.

"We'll just see about that," said Hiccup.

"Bring it on, Fire Dragon Slayer," said Cobra taunting.

"You got it," said Hiccup and they charge straight towards him.

However, instead of attacking Cobra they zigzagged and aims great for Brain. However, they didn't get anywhere near him, because Cubellios slammed her tail into Hiccup and send them backwards.

"I forgot this guy is able to read our thoughts," said Hiccup.

"I can hear your movements, before you make them," said Cobra. "So, let's have some fun."

* * *

Meanwhile, Merrill and Stormfly had landed in the city. Stormfly was laying on the ground recovering after flying the two of them.

"I'm sorry, if that was so hard," said Merrill. "I wish I can help out more."

"It's no matter, child, we're here and in one piece, mostly," said Stormfly getting to her feet. She then looked at her. "But now that we've arrived what exactly you plan to do?"

Merrill looked down and Stormfly realised at once what she intended to do.

"You're trying to find Jellal up here, aren't you?" she said.

"I'm not," said Merril quickly.

"Truthfully?" said Stormfly raising an eyebrow.

Merrill quickly looked away and scratched her cheek. "Well, in a way I guess I am, sort of," she said. She then looked up at the ancient buildings. "But this thing does have to be stopped. So, now that I'm here maybe there's something I can do to make that happen."

"Maybe?" said Stormfly smiling.

Merrill smiled, but then that smile faded when she saw the look on Stormfly's face. It was a look of horror.

"Is something the matter?" Merrill asked.

Stormfly got up and looked into the distance and began to walk towards the edge.

"I don't know," she said. "I could be wrong." She looked over the edge stared in horror. "Please don't tell me that it's heading where I think it is."

Merrill quickly ran up to her. "What you mean? When you think its going?" she asked.

"If it continues to travel on the same course it is now very soon… it'll trample over the home of the _Alfheim Shelter_ Guild."

Merrill looked into the distant and realised that she was right they were heading straight towards the Guild.

* * *

Up in the sky both Hiccup and Cobra were still doing battle. They were trading blows with one another in the sky lit up during each collision. Despite his best efforts, Hiccup had yet to land a single punch on him.

"Man, I can't seem to land a single hit on the sky," said Hiccup.

"You said that he used some kind of _Poison Magic_ , but how does that link in with his telepathy?" Toothless asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know we need to beat him quickly," said Hiccup. "That's the only way we can have a chance at the boss. So, are you ready?"

"I'm with you," said Toothless.

"This oughta be a riot," said Cobra. "A great way to keep me entertain while we make the trip over to our next stop. Come on, let's get this fight started."

"You got it," said Hiccup.

Brain watched from the throne room as he Hiccup and Cobra began their battle.


	12. Super Aerial Battle: Hiccup vs Cobra!

It was now night and Nirvana was still heading into the direction of _Alfheim Shelter_ and it didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon. Up in the sky both Hiccup and Cobra were facing one another.

"Oh, no," said Toothless.

"What's the matter?" Hiccup asked.

He then looked in the direction Toothless was looking at and found that Brain had reactivated Nirvana's controls.

"I thought that Magic Circle disappeared after last attack," said Toothless. "Either we missed it or someone put a new one in its place."

"We just have to take down Brain and it will vanish," said Hiccup.

"You make it sound easy, but you're dead wrong," said Cobra.

"Oh, yeah," said Hiccup. "I wouldn't underestimate us."

"When we work as a team there's nothing in this world that can stop us," said Toothless.

"Cobra, handle those two fools for me," Brain commanded.

"With pleasure," said Cobra. He then looked at Cubellios. "Cubellios, could use a snack right now."

"That's easier said than done," said Toothless.

"Yeah, it's not like last time and I intend not to lose," said Hiccup.

"Go, Cubellios!" Cobra ordered.

Cubellios then flew down towards them, but Toothless manage to get them out away just as he snapped at them.

" _Fire Dragon's Plasma Blast!_ " Hiccup yelled firing a plasma blast at Cobra.

However his plasma blast was easily dodged.

"You missed him," said Toothless.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting warmed up," said Hiccup and fired more than blast at Cobra.

However, just like before Cubellios easily slithered past them as if she knew where they were heading.

"You've got to be kidding, you didn't even hit him once," said Toothless.

"Trying to fight an opponent who can read your movements isn't easy," said Hiccup.

Next thing they knew, Cubellios wacked them with her tail sending them backwards.

"This reminds me of our last battle, you couldn't hit me back then either," said Cobra. "There's no way you're going land a hit on me."

"We'll see about that," said Hiccup as they charge straight towards him.

However before he could land a hit, Cubellios whacked them with her tail and then stand them so hard they fell downwards towards the city.

"Pull up!" Hiccup yelled.

"You got it!" Toothless yelled pulling with all his might.

Then at the last second, just before hitting the ground, they managed to pull up.

"Great job, bud, that was close," said Hiccup.

"I don't see him, where did he go?" said Toothless.

Suddenly Cobra appeared right next them and they were very able to dodge Cubellios, who try to take a bite out of them.

"Run all you want to, it just makes hunting you weaklings' all the more fun," said Cobra.

"This guy seriously getting on my nerves," said Hiccup.

"I don't suppose you have any ideas on how to take him down?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup then answer, how was he supposed to beat someone you can hear his every thoughts?

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragnar and Ruby had found themselves in the city.

"So, this is the ancient Elven city of Nirvana," said Ragnar.

"Amazing this thing is still standing after so long," said Ruby.

"I thought Nirvana was some sort of powerful magic and not the name of the city," said Ragnar.

"I just like to know what happened to the elves, history has always debated on the fall of the Elven Empire," said Ruby.

"An excellent question. Oh, yeah," said a voice.

They looked up and saw Hoteye looking down at them and surprisingly enough Jura was standing right next to him.

"Seeing you here put the odds in our favour," said Jura.

"That's one of the guys from Lyon's Guild," said Ragnar.

"And that's one of the _Oración Seis_ ," said Ruby nervously.

"There's no need to worry," Jura assured. "Hoteye, is now our faithful ally."

"He is?" said Ragnar sceptically.

"All you need is love. Oh, yeah," said Hoteye.

Both Ragnar and Ruby stared at him. The last time they saw him, all he did was scream about money.

"You mind explaining?" said Ragnar looking at Jura.

"We were about to duke it out, but suddenly had a change of heart," said Jura explained.

"Ah, Hiccup explained about Nirvana, I had a very familiar experience with Ashelin and she definitely changed for the worst," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, she went a bit psycho for a bit," said Ruby.

"What? Is she okay?" said Jura fearfully. "Where is she?"

"Relax, she's safe with Lyon," Ragnar assured.

Hoteye looked around the ancient city. "So this is where the elves once resided and prospered. Oh, yeah," said Hoteye.

"I wish I knew what happened to the elves that cause them to lose their empire," said Ruby.

"To be honest I don't know myself, but historically the Elven Empire fell over 700 years ago," said Hoteye. "During the climax of the Dragon Wars. It was said this was the last stronghold for refugees for humans and elves. After all it is extremely difficult to attack a city that keeps on moving. In one last desperate attempt to end the wars it was said that the elves created a type of magic that would restore balance to the world. Oh, yeah."

"Don't tell me, that magic was—"

"Nirvana," Hoteye finished. "A powerful spell capable of switching light and darkness. So, confident were they of their creation they named after their city and tried to use it for peace. Oh, yeah."

"Talk about irony," Ragnar spat. Ruby looked at him confused. "It was given its name in the hopes for peace. Now its fall into the hands of someone who would use it for nothing but destruction."

"Jeez, I'm all for balance, but why couldn't they just make Nirvana turned darkness into light? Then we wouldn't even been in this mess." said Ruby.

"Well, it can't be helped now," said Jura. "I doubt the ancient elves ever considered their creation might one day be used for evil. Criminals can find the dark side of the even most constructive of magics."

"In any case, now that it's been activated Nirvana poses a clear and present threat to the entire world," said Hoteye. "We must do everything in our power to destroy it. Oh, yeah."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Ragnar.

Then all of a sudden torches began to lit all around the base of the tower.

"Now what?" said Ragnar as he stared at the torches.

"Their lighting up," said Ruby.

"It must be Brain's work. Oh, yeah," said Hoteye. "Knowing him, he's most likely controlling Nirvana from the Royal throne located in the city's heart. Luckily for us, he is unable to use any other magic while doing so. It's the perfect time to strike. Oh, yeah."

"If he's driving this thing, iis he taking it anywhere specific?" Ragnar asked.

"I would wager that he is," said Hoteye. "Sadly, Brain did not share the particulars of his plan to the rest of us."

"Not true," said a voice behind them.

They turned and found standing on one of the ancient housing structures was Midnight, fully awake.

"Father didn't trust the rest of you enough to tell you," he said.

"Hello, Midnight," said Hoteye.

"One of the _Oración Seis_ ," said Ragnar.

"That's the creep who is always napping," said Ruby.

Midnight then landed in front of them and look straight at Hoteye.

"You betrayed us," he said. Suddenly he vanished and he reappeared behind a corner of a house. "I didn't think you had the guts."

"I haven't betrayed anyone," said Hoteye.

Suddenly, Midnight disappeared once again and he reappeared leaning against a house.

"Oh," said Midnight raising an eyebrow.

"I've come to realise the error of Brain's misguided ways," said Hoteye.

"What was that?" said Midnight glaring at him. He then vanished and reappeared behind them. "Why don't you come over here and say that, dwarf?"

"How is he doing that?" Ruby asked.

"Hang on, what's all this father stuff about anyway?" Ragnar asked.

"Some kind of family that slays together?" Ruby suggested.

Hoteye just looked at Midnight with a firm expression.

"I say he's misguided, because he truly believes a person's hard can be changed with magic, but only love has the power to make the weakest of hearts to become strong. Oh, yeah," he said.

Midnight snorted the next moment a powerful gust of wind appeared slicing like through the buildings.

However, when the dust settled Ragnar, Ruby and Jura found themselves lying on the ground in a crumpled heap. Somehow the ground beneath them had sunk just as Midnight attacked.

"Whoa, does anyone know what just happened?" said Ragnar rubbing his head painfully.

"Hoteye, liquefied the ground beneath us so we wouldn't be hit," Jura explained. "It happened so fast that I barely saw it."

Above them stood Hoteye, who had slammed his gauntlets into the ground.

"There's no time to waste, get to the Royal throne as quickly as possible," he said. "I'll stay behind and take care of Midnight. But you needn't worry about me all the members of the _Oración Seis_ are equal in power."

"You really think your match for me?" said Midnight.

" _Earth Magic! Liquid Ground!_ " Hoteye yelled.

He then slammed his gauntlets in the ground once again and had a powerful rush of liquid earth straight towards Midnight. However, Midnight just waved his arm and the spell disbursed.

"Who would have thought the _Oración Seis_ would turn on each other," said Ragnar.

"Dark Guilds aren't exactly about peace and harmony," said Ruby.

"Be careful, Hoteye," said Jura.

"I will," said Hoteye. "Now go… quickly. Also, I would prefer if you don't call me that anymore the name is Yeren. Oh, yeah."

"Thank you, Yeren," said Jura.

Both Ragnar and Ruby stared at him bewildered. It was hard to believe that he used to be their enemy and now he was defending them.

"Huh, were not supposed to reveal our true names to the enemy," said Midnight he then started to glow bright red. "That's a new low, even for you. Oh, yeah."

"I have no interest in hiding behind a codename now that I've open my heart to love," said Yeren. "Now, prepare yourself."

He then slammed his gauntlet into the ground once again sending a wave of liquefied earth straight towards Midnight.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the air, Hiccup and Cobra were still battling one another. However, Hiccup was still having the same problem, he was unable to land a single hit on Cobra.

"I'm getting very tired of this," said Hiccup after another one of his misses.

"You think I'm going to let you hit me?" said Cobra.

"No, but it doesn't stop getting annoying," said Hiccup.

"How can you beat someone who can hear every thought in your head?" said Toothless.

"You don't," said Cobra. Cubellios then rubbed against his shoulder and he rubbed her head.

Hiccup, however, remained completely silent and Cobra looked at him impressively.

"That's an interesting approach," he said. "Filling your mind with thoughts, must be rough having three or four thoughts at once. Some of them ain't half bad, but it's going to take a lot more than that pal."

"Then let's try something completely reckless," said Hiccup.

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Toothless.

"So do I," said Hiccup.

Hiccup fist then covered in flames and then they charge straight towards Cobra.

"Start by a right hook," he said dodging Hiccup's punch. "Followed by a left kick and then a right leg sweep." He dodged Hiccup kicks with these. "Finishing off with a straight punch to the face."

However, when Cobra dodged this time his face was slightly burnt by the flames. This apprised Cobra and when he looked at Hiccup again, he was unable to hear his thought.

Hiccup stronger blazing fist that made actual contact to his face. The impact threw Cobra off Cubellios, but she was able to grab with her tail. However, before he could recover Hiccup started to pummel him in the face and he was still unable to hear any thoughts in his head.

Cobra stared him in horror, he tried to listen to it his thought, but it was like he completely switched off his mind. Hiccup then sung another fist straight at him, but this time he was able to grab it and he looked at Hiccup incredulously.

"I don't know of your an idiot or a genius, no one has landed that many hits on me," said Cobra. "Guess my parlour trick ain't gonna be enough to cut it anymore in this fight."

Suddenly Cobra was arms produced purple scales and Hiccup screams in pain as his hand burnt. He quickly pulled his hand away, it was so numb that he could barely feel it.

"What did you do," he said clutching his hand.

"What's the matter? Are you hurt?" Toothless asked.

They looked at Cobra and Hiccup suddenly realise the scales on his arms were very similar to dragon scales and for the first time he noticed that Cobra had fanged teeth.

"You're fighting the Poison Dragon now," he said evilly. "It's over for you."

"Am I seeing things," said Toothless.

"No, I see it to," said Hiccup.

"This guy the _Dragon Slayer_ ," the both of them gasped.

The two of them then began fighting once more, but Hiccup was unable to act on pure instinct anymore because he was completely thrown off discovering that Cobra was a _Dragon Slayer_. Not only that, but every time he made contact with the poison on Cobra skin his body felt numb.

They were barely able to dodge one of his slashes, but soon he jumped off Cubellios' tail and then kicked around the face with a poisonous kick. Toothless was able to keep them steady, but the side of Hiccup's face was now numb.

"Oh no, are you okay?" Toothless asked.

"I'm good, but his attacks are so weird," said Hiccup as he felt the numbness fading away. "Every time he hits me my body gets more and more numb."

"Your pain is like music to my ears," said Cobra as his hand was covered with poison. "One hit, Poison Dragon Slayer and you start to decompose into mud."

"We'll see about that," said Hiccup. "Your magic doesn't scare me, fire trumps poison any day. Let's do this."

"You got it," said Toothless.

" _Fire Dragon's Blazing Claw!_ " Hiccup roared as they charge straight towards Cobra.

" _Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust!_ " Cobra roared as a poisonous red _Magic Circle_ appeared in front of him.

He generated a wave of poison, shaped like a large-fanged snake head, and sent it towards Hiccup blocking his attack. This caused a massive explosion that threw both Hiccup and Toothless backwards.

The impact was so powerful that Toothless lost his grip on Hiccup and he was sent crashing into a nearby building.

"Are you all right?" Toothless asked picking Hiccup up.

"I'm fine, bud, but try not to drop me again," Hiccup groaned.

"You're certainly are a stubborn one, isn't he Cubellios?" said Cobra.

"What can I say I get it from my dad," said Hiccup.

"I don't understand what happened, you were beating him left and right a minute ago," said Toothless.

"That's because I was acting on pure instinct, but finding out that he is a Dragon Slayer really threw me off," said Hiccup. "Right now I'm thinking a mile a minute."

"Then how we gonna beat him?" Toothless asked.

"I'll think of something, but let's try the direct approach," said Hiccup.

"I hope you've got something planned," said Toothless and they charge straight towards Cobra.

Hiccup pulled out Inferno and set it ablaze. _"Fire Dragon's Plasma Blade!_ " Hiccup roared trying to slash Cobra.

However, Cobra just jumped into the air. " _Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw!_ " he roared.

Then when he was upside down he gathered poison onto his legs and dealt a powerful kick while he was rotating. Their attacks hit, but Cobra had more momentum and sent Hiccup flying straight to the ground.

Both he and Toothless skit around the ground and collided with one of the torches that toppled to the ground. This caused a massive explosion could be seen all over the city.

* * *

Not far from the battle, Ragnar, Ruby and Jura saw one of the torches fall down nearby.

"Whoa, what was that?" said Ragnar as they headed towards the explosion.

"Maybe one of our allies needs help," said Jura.

"Why do I have a hunch that explosion was caused by Hiccup," said Ruby.

"Because whenever there's fire he's not too far behind," said Ragnar.

* * *

Up in the air, Cobra looked down at the flames that were covering the city trying to spot Hiccup.

"There's no way he can survive that blast," he said. Suddenly he saw the flames dying down. "What's happening to the flames?"

Then he saw having above the flames was Hiccup, who was absorbing all the flames below.

"That _Pyro_ is swallowing all the fire," said Cobra. He then looked down at Cubellios. "We're about to have a real fight on our hands, Cubellios."

Hiccup finally finished absorbing all the flames. "Okay, let's try this one more time."

"Gonna say I've never seen anything quite like that before," said Cobra. "But now that you have had your final meal, let's finish this."

"Fine by me," said Hiccup as he swung a blazing fist at him.

However, Cobra easily dodged it, but then both Hiccup and Toothless took off up into the sky.

"What's the matter? We're too fast for ya?" said Hiccup.

"How about you quit running and say that to my face!" Cobra yelled as he chased after them. " _Poison Dragon's Scales!_ "

He then swung his arm and generating a very large number of scale-shaped masses of poison that flew rapidly towards Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hang on! _Max Speed!_ " Toothless yelled as he began to manoeuvre in between the scales.

Toothless dodged them flawlessly and the scales colliding with a building creating an explosion. Cobra then saw Toothless rushing out of the dust cloud, but he was alone.

Hiccup was right above him and was trying to deal with him a very powerful blazing fist. However, Cobra easily blocked it with a single hand.

"When are you going to get it? No matter how hard you try you can't hit me!" said Cobra. "I can hear your every move before you make it!"

"There's no way I can missing at close range," said Hiccup. He then began to take in a deep breath. " _Fire Dragon's—_ "

However, before he could use his breath attack, Cobra clamped his free hand on to his face and sent a rush of poison straight into his mouth. This attack sent Hiccup flying, but Toothless was able to capture before he made contact the ground.

"I've got you," he said.

"So much for that plan," said Hiccup as he spat the poison out of his mouth.

"It was a bit reckless," said Toothless.

"I know, but I couldn't come up with anything else," said Hiccup.

"All this fighting has worked up my appetite," said Cobra smiling.

Cubellios then opened her mouth and a large amount of poison exited from it. The poison took the form of a cloud and cover the two of them.

"That a poison cloud," said Toothless.

"It is not good," said Hiccup.

He was right, it wasn't. Cobra was now absorbing the poison the same way Hiccup had absorbed the flames before.

"It's about time we end this," said Cobra smirking.

"I couldn't agree more," said Hiccup.

"I've got a gift for the two of you," said Cobra. He then began to take in a deep breath. " _Poison Dragon's Roar!_ "

He then sent a massive amount of poison, in the form of a breath attack, straight at them. The breath attack hit them so hard that they were sent flying up into the sky.

When it finally ceased, both Hiccup and Toothless felt completely numb. It was extremely hard to move any part of their bodies.

However, Hiccup kept stern face. "You call that a roar? I've heard louder roars from pussycats, no offence Toothless."

"None taken," Toothless winced.

He nearly collapsed, but he was able to hold them aloft though we didn't know how long.

"You're all right, bud?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know how much longer can keep this up," he said weakly.

There were starting to lose altitude.

"Come on, I know you can do it, bud," said Hiccup.

"I'm trying to keep us in the air, but—but I can flap my wings."

Above them Cobra was laughing at their dismay.

"How do you like my Poison Dragon breath?" he said. "Right now it's flooding your bodies with viruses. Each passing second brings you closer to your death."

Toothless was eventually able to keep them stable, but that will last much longer.

"I'm fading fast," Toothless groaned.

"Your fate was sealed when my breath attack hit you," said Cobra. "Continuing to fight now would be pointless."

His eyes then widened, Hiccup fists were covered in flames and Toothless was flying them higher into the air.

"If you think I'm going to surrender, just because of a little poison, you've got another thing coming," said Hiccup. "Let's take this guy down for good. What do you say?"

"I say, let's cook him," said Toothless.

Cobra just looked at them in amusement. The two of them must have a death wish if they still wanted to fight.

They then charge straight towards him.

" _Fire Dragon's Plasma Blast!_ " Hiccup yelled.

He then sent a barrage of plasma blast straight at him, but had jumped out of the way before they hit. He then kicked Hiccup away and landed back on to Cubellios' back.

"When are you going to learn? I can hear your movements!" said Cobra.

"Not gonna stop me from trying," said Hiccup.

"You've got to battling him with pure instinct," said Toothless.

"Easier said than done," said Hiccup. "With my body entirely numb is making it hard to do just that."

"Well, that's what I expect from an older generation of Dragon Slayer, like yourself," said Cobra.

"I'm an older generation?" said Hiccup.

"That's right, I'm part of a new wave of slayer," Cobra announced. "A Dragon Lacrima of a Changewing was implanted into my body, making me infinitely more powerful than those who came before me."

"This is what my father was telling us about," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, he's no different than Alvin," said Toothless. "He's not a real Dragon Slayer, he just stole his power."

"A real _Dragon Slayer_?" Cobra scoffed. "There's no such thing. The only beings capable of mastering Dragon Slaying Magic are the Dragon themselves. Humans and elves will never be able to tame that power in this day and age. Because everyone knows that dragons have been extinct for a long time."

"That's a lie, Ingeel isn't extinct! I saw him with my own two eyes!" Hiccup yelled and swung a blazing fist at Cobra.

"Get real, Pyro," said Cobra dodging his attack easily. He then formed a Magic Circle right in front of Hiccup. "How come only you have ever seen him?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about," said Hiccup.

" _Poison Dragon's Twin Fang!_ " Cobra yelled.

He then moved his arms forward in the shape of a cross, forming a very large amount of poison, it then formed two massive waves, shaped like fangs, which slammed into Hiccup with a powerful sheer blunt force.

Hiccup and Toothless were thrown backwards and now they could barely move their bodies. They been hit by so much poison that it was difficult just to wiggle a finger.

"We can't take another hit like that," said Toothless.

"I know, I can barely move," said Hiccup.

"I can hear it," said Cobra with an evil smile on his face. "The poison has circulated throughout your body. Looks like you're going rot away real soon just like your dragon."

"I'm sorry, but—I can't keep this up much longer," said Toothless.

"I've got a plan," said Hiccup. "I want you to drop me right on top of him."

"What? Have you completely lost it?" said Toothless bewildered. "You just said you can barely move anymore."

"That's why I have to finish this now, we've got a hurry," said Hiccup.

"What are you planning to do?" Toothless asked.

Cobra had heard every word of the conversation and looked up at them in amusement.

"Let me guess, all powered _Fire Dragon Roar_?" he said. "How many times do I do tell you I can hear your thoughts."

"Okay, let me go," said Hiccup.

Toothless released Hiccup and he felt towards Cobra.

Cobra just looked up at him, it wasn't going to be as much of a challenge now that he was thinking again.

"Come and get me!" Cobra yelled.

" _Fire Dragon—_ " Hiccup yelled as he came closer and closer to Cobra.

"It's no use," said Cobra. "You're going for widespread attack, because you think I will be able to dodge it." He then jumped onto Cubellios' tail and she flung him up into the air. "Guess again!"

He shot past Hiccup and then grabbed the back of his neck.

"You can't hit me if I'm right behind you. I'll end this fight by crushing your thick skull."

"Hiccup!" Toothless yelled.

Hiccup smiled. "That's where you're wrong."

Hiccup then let out a massive roar, it was so loud that it didn't even sound human it sounded the roar of a Dragon. All over the city everyone could hear the roar.

"Is that somebody screaming?" said Ragnar. "It almost sounds inhuman."

"Please don't let it be a giant monster," Ruby begged.

"I don't know what it is," said Jura puzzled.

Toothless managed to grab Hiccup with all his strength and soon he stopped his roar.

Cobra, with his super hearing and being so close to Hiccup, got the worst of it. His hands were clutching his ears painfully.

"My ears!" he yelled as he fell to the ground.

"Wow, you've got seriously set of pipes on ya," said Toothless looking totally bewildered.

"I'm just glad the plan worked," said Hiccup.

"Hang on, you had all this planned?" said Toothless looking completely shocked.

"What he heard was correct, I was planning on using a dragon roar, but he thought I was going to use my breath attack not an actual roar," said Hiccup.

From the throne room, Brain had seen the entire battle. He now looked at Hiccup curiously.

"Interesting," he said. "He defeated Cobra by using his greatest strength against him. It appears have underestimated our foes… greatly."


	13. Viking Lord Jura

Hiccup and Toothless were both overlooking Cobra from above, but then Toothless began to lose altitude.

"Oh, man, Hiccup," he said as he tried to stay aloft. "I'm losing my strength."

"It's—because of—his poison," said Hiccup weakly.

Then Toothless' wings vanished and the two of them crashed to the ground. Both of them were now too weak to even move.

"And now I can't even move," said Hiccup.

Then suddenly saw right in front of him Cobra, he looked badly beaten up, but there were still some fight left in him. He was looking down at Hiccup with resentment.

"I swear, I will put an end to you," he said. "For the honour of the Six Demons."

"No, you're wrong," said Hiccup.

Cobra slowly approached him as poison appeared round his arms.

"I hear it loud and clear, the bell tolling on the old generation," he said as he raised his claws. "It's over! Your kind is done! Time for the new Dragon Slayers!"

Hiccup was unable to move a muscle and so he had no choice but to do except take the hit. However, the attack never came and he looked up to see that someone had blasted Cobra in the back.

At first he thought it was a member of the Alliance, but it was quite the opposite. It was Brain.

"That's enough Cobra, you may stand down," he said.

"Brain? But why?" said Cobra. "Are you mad?"

"You performed extraordinarily well, but it's time for you to rest," said Brain.

However, Cobra could hear his real thoughts loud and clear. " _What good is a false Dragon Slayer to me? Especially one that can be so easily beaten by one of the official guilds. You're pathetic._ "

Cobra just stared at him, but Brain only smiled. "Sorry, did you hear that?" he asked mockingly.

"How dare you! You traitor!" Cobra growled.

He then looked at Cubellios with a sympathetic look. All he ever wanted, his only prayer, was to Sunday hear the voice of his one true friend. He and made friends with Cubellios when he was a prisoner in the Tower of Valhalla.

"Cubellios," he said extending his hand before he collapsed.

"He's gone," said Hiccup as he watched Cubellios nuzzle Cobra. He then glared at Brain. "You know with friends like you who needs enemies."

"With the power I have in my disposal I will have no problem gathering _friends_ that will much better serve me," said Brain. "Nirvana will make it so."

"You don't make friends with power or intimidation all you get a puppets," said Hiccup.

He tried to get to his feet, but the poisoner's body was too strong.

"You should make such a fuss," said Brain smiling cruelly. "After all, your power and your brain for strategy is what I admire about you the most. It would do me good to have a _friend_ like you." Hiccup just glared at him and saw the mad look in his eye. "Or to use your terminology to have you as my puppet."

* * *

Elsewhere in city, Midnight had just fallen at Yeren's feet.

"No," said Midnight. "I thought there was no way you could beat me."

"He who possesses the stronger ideology will always win," said Yeren. "So says the Viking Lord Jura. Oh, yeah."

"I can't lose, because if I do… my father will think I am unworthy and abandoned me," said Midnight. He then got back onto his feet and certainly he was covered in strange aura. "I won't let him down."

He then vanished, but Yeren wasn't too worried.

"Flaying is futile. Oh, yeah," he said as he slammed his gauntlet into the ground.

He closed his eyes and began to sense movement in the earth itself. "Walls mean nothing to my _All-Seeing Gaze_ ," he said. "It sees through all in its path."

He then found a presence nearby.

"Ah, ha," he said anything the pulse through the earth. " _Liquid Ground!_ "

Suddenly the ground began to liquefy and changed the structure of the ground around them. Midnight then appeared and when he realised he was discovered he disappeared once again. Yeren kept using his _All-Seeing Gaze_ to locate him and he finally found him hiding behind a corner.

"I have to prove that I am worthy," he said as he lent against the wall for support. "If I don't… he'll cast me out. He'll leave me!"

"The die has already been cast. Oh, yeah," said Yeren.

Suddenly the ground shot up into the air where Midnight was hiding and he was sent flying into the air.

"As have the scattered petals of the _Oración Seis_. Into the wind."

He watched as Midnight fell to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragnar, Ruby and Jura had arrived at the place where Hiccup and Toothless head clash landed.

"There they are!" said Ragnar.

However when they got there they found the Brain was dragging Hiccup's motionless body away by the scruff of his shirt.

"Hiccup!" Ruby yelled. She then noticed his battered state. "What happened to you?"

"Hey, you would love this bad if your body was full of poison," said Hiccup indignantly.

"Guys, please help," said Toothless' weakened voice.

Ruby turned and saw Toothless also laying on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"He's still alive, that counts for something," said Jura.

"I suppose your right," said Ragnar.

"Never mind about me," said Toothless. "You have to save Hiccup. Brain is taking him away."

"The Six Demons have been cut down to a meagre three," said Brain. "We've been chomped in half. So, in order to stop the bleeding in our wants healthy ranks. I will fortify them with this one."

"I always knew this was going to happen someday," said Ragnar. "One of these Dark Guilds was going to try and pull Hiccup over to their side."

"You must be out of your mind if you think you'll ever get that stubborn man to cooperate with you," said Ruby facing arms on her hips.

"Once Nirvana darkens his heart, he will gladly do my bidding," said Brain.

Suddenly, Hiccup bit Brain hard on the arm. "In your dreams," he said.

Brain lifted his arm and glared at Hiccup. "You still have the strength to fight!"

He then slammed Hiccup into the ground, but Hiccup continued to glare at him.

"There is no way on Midgard that I'll ever serve you," he said.

"The boy is as stubborn as his father," said Jura.

"Does it runs in the family," said Ragnar.

Brain then turned to face them.

"You guys have to beat him," said Hiccup weakly.

"Oh, we're gonna stop him," said Ragnar.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed.

Then a venomous-green aura surrounded Brain as he stared at them in amusement.

"Is that so," he said. "You'll stop Nirvana? Try your best, but you mustn't waste any time. We're quickly approaching our first target. The _Alfheim Shelter_ Guildhall."

Everyone stared at him.

"That's the one where Stormfly and Merrill belong to," said Toothless. "Why them?"

Brain just laughed.

"What's your objective?" Jura asked. "What could you possibly hope to gain from their loss?"

"The world on its head, in a blink of an eye this Guild of light will be consumed in darkness," said Brain. "Oh, the things we shall see. What splendid horrors await us?"

"We won't let you do that to them," said Ruby.

"You're not going to get away with this, you son of a bitch," said Ragnar.

Then suddenly they felt a powerful presence behind them and that once they realise that it was Jura.

"You still haven't told me!" he roared. The two of them turned to look at him and saw him producing an angry glare that sent shivers down the spines. "What do you hope to gain?"

Brain just laughed once again. "I don't have to answer to you! I hold the rings of light and darkness! Kneel before me and asked for one thing only… for mercy."

"What a bothersome fool," said Jura as he walked past Ragnar and Ruby.

"What are you doing?" Ragnar asked.

"He's far too delusional to hold a conversation," he said as a blight aura covered his body.

"You hear me!" Brain yelled pointing his staff at them. "I asked you to kneel."

He then began to chart a large amount of _Dark Magic_ into a staff. However, before we could unleash the power Jura lifted several chunks of rubble and sent them flying straight towards Brain.

The moment the rocks made contact to Brain there was a huge explosion. Hiccup, Ragnar and Ruby just stared in awe at the sheer power Jura produced.

When the smoke cleared they saw a large crevice and at the far end was Brain. He looked utterly bewildered at Jura's power.

"His—power," he wheezed. "It's incredible."

"Stand up," Jura ordered. "Once you've explained why you set your sights on the _Alfheim Shelter_ then I'll let you rest."

The two of them just looked at one another with fixed stares. Both Ragnar and Ruby just stared at Jura in awe.

"Whoa, I guess Baldy isn't messing around," said Ragnar.

"No, it looks like he's pretty serious," Ruby agreed.

"Don't forget, Iron Rock Jura is one of the Ten Viking Lords just like Master Stoick," said Toothless.

"Which means were bound to see some fireworks," said Hiccup.

"Most fascinating," said Brain as he got back onto his feet. "I must admit I'm a bit surprised, but it seems to me that your strength merit such prestige."

"I know for a fact that there are numerous Guilds closer than _Alfheim Shelter_ ," said Jura. "To go so far out of your way, it betrays a specific intention."

Brain just smirked and raised his staff into the air. He then began to charge a large amount of _Dark Magic_ into it.

"By the time I reached them you'll be nothing but a faded memory," said Brian. " _Dark Rondo!_ "

He then sent a large amount of magical power straight towards Jura. However, Jura showed no intention of dodging it, but instead he stood firm.

Then all of a sudden three pillars of rock rose from the ground shielding him. " _Iron Rock Wall!_ " he yelled.

"Whoa," said Ragnar in awe.

"That move was totally amazing and a little scary," said Ruby with a look of both amazement and fear.

Brain just stood there as Jura jumped on top of the rock pillars.

"It is pointless for you to continue attacking me," he said. "I demand an answer to my question, Brain."

Brain staff began to glow as he prepared for another attack. "Why do my reasons concern you?" he asked as he fired another magical blast at him.

However, Jura summoned more rock pillars blocking his attack again.

"I told you, your attacks are pointless."

"Are they now?"

Brain then suddenly vanished and then he reappeared right behind Jura.

"Got you," he said.

"Over there!" Ruby yelled.

"Watch out! He's right behind you!" Ragnar yelled.

Jura turned around just in time to witness Brain preparing for another attack.

" _Dark Capriccio!_ " Brain yelled firing another magical beam, but unlike the last one this one was more concentrated and more powerful.

Jura somehow managed to bend one of the nearby rock pillars and send it straight towards the beam.

"He's bending the rock?" Toothless said breathlessly.

Brain's attack collided with the rock column, but it was breaking through it slowly.

"Your defence is pointless," said Brain. "The _Dark Capriccio_ is able to pierce through anything it accounted. That rock will be rendered as ineffective as paper."

Just as he finished, the beam went straight through the lock. However, Jura jumped just before the beam hit and landed back on the ground.

"But that rock wall was like a huge slab of iron," said Ruby.

"I don't know if I'm more impressed by Brain breaking through it or Jura been able to dodge as attack," said Ragnar.

"You may need to rethink your claim," said Jura.

"That's true," Brain admitted. "If running is your defence."

The two just stared at each other not one of them blinking.

"So, Viking Lord, is that how you plan to proceed?" said Brain and raised his staff once again. " _Dark Capriccio!_ "

He then fired another powerful beam straight at Jura.

" _Iron Rock Wall!_ " Jura yelled and twice as many rock columns appeared out of the ground.

The beam hit the columns and began to pierce right through the first one. However, Brain just laughed dismissively.

"Simply doubling up down?" he said. "It seems you're out of ideas."

Then brain's attack started to break through the columns.

"You're just delaying the inevitable! No matter how many walls you put up my attack will reach you!" Brain yelled triumphantly as his attack when right through the columns one by one.

"Another foolish claim," said Jura he then slammed his hand onto the ground.

Suddenly one of the columns behind him began to bend and slammed right on top of Brain's attack. This caused the attack to be deflected upwards into the sky. Both Ragnar and Ruby stared in awe, they had never seen anything like it before.

Brain, however, was now getting annoyed. "Another evasion," he growled. He then raised his staff once again. "This will hit you head-on! _Dark Capriccio! Scream!_ "

He then fired another beam straight at Jura, but unlike the previous one this one was stronger and was moving way faster. There was no way Jura will be able to dodge this one.

However, Jura was more than prepared. " _Iron Rock Wall Change!_ " he yelled.

Suddenly more rock columns shot under the ground, but Brain's attack continued pounding on through them.

"You need to get out of there, Jura!" Ruby yelled.

Jura did not move even after the beam shot might through his last column. However, he then waved his hand and the debris caused by Brain's attack headed straight towards Brain himself.

When the rocks hit him this causes attack to bend and miss Jura completely. Then he waved his hand again and the locks began pummelling Brain and he was completely covered in head to toe.

"He trapped brain under need all those rocks," Ruby gasped.

Jura wasn't finished, he then sent a powerful pulse through the ground. " _Supreme King Rock Crush!_ "

Suddenly the pile of locks exploded and Brain began to fall towards the ground. Everyone just stared in awe.

"That was awesome," said Toothless. "He took all the blast rock from Brain's attack and made a whole new weapon out of it."

Ragnar just stared at Jura. He can finally understand why Lyon respected him so much.

"He did it, Jura just took down the leader of the _Oración Seis_!" Ragnar cried.

"It's over, we won!" Ruby yelled.

Then they approached Brain's body and looked down at him.

"Now!" said Jura. "I still need an answer as to why you're attacking _Alfheim Shelter_."

"Um, Jura, do you think we can stop this thing now?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, from what I saw when I was flying up there he was the one who is controlling Nirvana," Hiccup groaned.

"No," Brain wheezed. "I never imagined that I would fall like this. Losing a battle against a Light Guild. Please, hear my words Midnight you are our last remaining hope. You must not allow the six prayers to disappear. They are our only hope… of keeping him at bay."

Suddenly one of the lines on his face disappeared leaving only to want his right cheek. He then fell unconscious.

"Keeping who at bay?" said Jura.

"Hold on, is it my imagination or did one of those black lines on his face just disappear?" Ragnar asked.

"Ragnar, I think it's more like you trying to scare me," said Ruby shivering slightly. "And it actually starting to work."

"Hey! Guys!" Merrill's voice cried out.

They turned and saw Merrill and Stormfly running towards them.

"It's Merrill," said Ruby.

"Just as I thought only those hooligans would cause such a ruckus," said Stormfly.

"Stormfly!" Toothless yelled trying to get up, but collapsed almost immediately.

"We're in trouble," said Merrill. "I think this city is heading straight towards my Guild for some reason."

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay," Ragnar assured. Merrill stared of him in confusion and then she noticed Brain lying on the floor in a crumpled heap. "His body the Snake Charmer is lying right over there."

"Whoa," said Merrill incredulously.

"From what we can gather this creepy Brain guy is also the one controlling Nirvana," Ruby explained. "And now that he's out cold the city should the city should stop in any moment."

"It doesn't sit well with me," said Stormfly. "He is down, but did you ever find out his reason for targeting our Guild?"

"No, I think that's just because that's just the kind of thing villains do," Ragnar said dismissively.

Jura, however, was more troubled with what Brain had said before he lost consciousness. "I still have some lingering concerns, but the worst is over."

"Now that you guys have finished with him how about you help me," said Hiccup weakly.

"Oh, you poor guy," said Merrill. "You've been poisoned too?"

"Yeah, my battle with Cobra really took a toll on me," said Hiccup.

Stormfly looked down at Toothless in disgrace. "What your problem? Don't tell me you're too weak to stand?"

"Hey, get your body for poison and we'll see how you like it," Toothless snapped.

* * *

Elsewhere, Yeren was looking down at Midnight body. There are huge scars on his body and it looked like he had been defeated.

"While I sleep, I have many… dreams," he said in the dreamy voice. Yeren's eyes widened and then he saw Midnight getting to his feet. "I know you do too. And nightmares."

Next moment, Yeren was hit with an overwhelming force and screamed.

"Magic attacks don't hit me," said Midnight smiling. Yeren then noticed that all his rooms had vanished. It was as if none of the attacks landed on him. "You see… Father is a very skilled Viking, but my power overshadows his."

Yeren kept on screaming in pain by Midnight's attack. Yeren then fell to his knees and remembered his own prayer, which was to gaze upon his brother's face. Then he toppled over and fell unconscious.

Brain had regained consciousness and Hiccup and the others had vanished leaving him behind. He now only had one lying on his face.

"The fifth prayer has now disappeared," he said. "Hear me Midnight, you must not fall as well. My prayer is for your strength."

* * *

Hiccup and the others had made their way to the throne room in the hopes to deactivate Nirvana. The only problem was, the magical control panel Hiccup had described was nowhere to be seen.

"Now I'm totally confused," said Ragnar.

"No joke, me too," said Ruby.

"Hiccup said there was some kind of control panel up here," said Ragnar looking around.

"Yeah," said Ruby. "So, how we supposed to stop this thing?"

Jura clenched his fists as he watched Nirvana gain closer to its destination.

"Man, this sucks," said Ragnar. "I was almost positive that once we beat Brain this hunk of junk would stop moving."

"I was too," said Ruby. "Now he's out cold so we can't ask him about it."

The only good news was that Merrill had been able to remove the poison in both Hiccup and Toothless' systems.

"You should be fine now, I've cast a spell to get rid of the venom," said Merrill.

"Thanks, kid," said Hiccup getting to his feet. "But now we need to figure out how to stop this thing."

"Yeah, but I don't see any way of stopping this thing up here," said Ragnar.

"I don't get it," said Ruby. "I thought this is where Hoteye—I mean Yeren said Brain was controlling it."

"He was, I saw for myself," said Hiccup.

"There is a much more pertinent question at hand… or should I say a different question of how to stop it should be phrased," said Stormfly. Everyone looked down at her puzzled. "There are no controls, the royal throne is empty and the one presumed to be powering it has been defeated. So, perhaps instead we should ask why it still functioning the same as it was before."

"Do you think you might put it on autopilot?" Ragnar asked.

"If that's true, then there's a good chance this thing is program to fire as well," said Hiccup.

Merrill was beginning to cry. This entire city was moving towards a Guild in order to destroy it and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"Our poor Guild is in trouble," she sobbed.

"Don't worry," said Hiccup who was putting on a very firm face. "We'll find a way to save them. I won't let this thing hurt any of your friends. I owe it to you for rescuing Astrid. I'll stop it… I promise."

Merrill looked at him with tears in her eyes and look on his face reassured her that they were going to save her Guild.


	14. Your Words

Alfheim Shelter was basically an old Elven village and the Guildhall was in fact an old temple. Unlike most guilds this one did not worship the Viking gods, but the Elven gods of old. All of its members were elves and at this very moment they were all talking to the Guild Master.

He was a very old elf with silver grey hair and was otherwise expressionless face. He was sitting on his throne with the staff on one hand looking very solemn.

"I've got terrible news everybody," said an elf as he rushed into the temple. "Nirvana has been activated. It's heading straight for us."

"Seriously?"

"Not in the coalition could stop that monstrosity?"

"How can they fail when Hiccup, Astrid and Jura are on their side?"

"Master?"

"Nirvana, has said it's waking eyes upon us," said the Guild Master. "Could this be our fate or nothing more than coincidence, Tarbal?"

"The coalition failed what you think happened to Merrill?"

"Don't know, I'm not sure to the answer to that question would set well with any of us."

"Don't concern yourselves," said the Guild Master. "Fan out, the magic of light is alive and well. Yes, Tarbal, its inconsistent glow shall lead us to victory!"

The entire Guild cheered.

"Still, this doesn't like a coincidence does it?"

"At this point, it's fair obvious that somebody figured out who we are."

"That's why they're coming for us," said a female elf.

"Please, guide us, Tarbal," said the Guild Master with his eyes closed.

"Shouldn't we be evacuating, master? We can't conjure up a barrier strong enough to stop Nirvana."

"You fools," said the Guild Master and everyone stared at him. "Have you forgotten that there are Vikings Viking to stop its destructive advance? We must have faith that they will succeed and not dishonour them by running away." Everyone does remain silent. "Trust me, I know. It's hard to keep faith. Perhaps the time has finally come, we knew our transgressions would catch up to us one day and that Faytel would take us to our graves."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others were still on the throne when deciding on what to do next. They knew they had to deactivate Nirvana somehow, but they had no idea how.

"So, if there is no control panel or pilot seat where we can start this thing was we gonna do?" Toothless asked.

"We could always try and find the engine and destroy it," Hiccup suggested.

"Yeah, but if this thing does have an engineer has to be huge," said Ruby.

"And then is trying to find it," said Ragnar.

"Before that, we should see if Brain knows how to stop Nirvana," said Jura.

"I doubt that brute would share such information with us," said Stormfly.

"If he won't tell us may be Jellal would know," said Merrill quietly.

She then remembered how Hiccup charge at Jellal earlier this morning. She knew they wanted the others would not agree to this sort of plan.

Ruby noticed that she was looking troubled. "Is everything okay?"

"Think of something that will help?" said Ragnar.

"Well… I'm not quite sure, but it may be the best option we have so I'll do my best to find it," said Merrill and ran off.

"Merrill? Where are you going, child?" Stormfly asked as she followed her.

"Hey!" Ragnar yelled, but it was too late they had already ran down the stairs.

"She sure is determined," said Ruby.

Jura nodded in agreement.

" _My friends, can you hear me?_ " said the voice of Yeren. " _It is I, the Viking known as Hoteye._ "

"Do you guys hear that too or I going crazy?" Ruby asked.

"I heard it," said Hiccup.

"Did you defeat Midnight, Yeren?" Jura asked.

" _I tried my best, but in the end it seemed my magic simply wasn't strong enough to trump his_ ," said Yeren's voice. " _Do not concern yourself with my rescue. You must work together to bring Midnight down for good. If you succeed in defeating him Nirvana sort of magic power will be rendered dry and the city will cease its destructive path._ "

"So, we can start Nirvana without shutting down the engines," said Ragnar.

" _He's directly below you_ ," said Yeren. " _Just outside the royal throne. His power is not one to be underestimated. Please, be cautious my friends._ "

"The same to you, Yeren," said Jura.

"What are we waiting for?" said Ruby.

"Nice, this mess just got a whole lot easier," said Ragnar.

"Okay, let's do this," said Hiccup.

" _Only one of the six prayers still remains on the battlefield, every ounce of my trust and confidence belongs to you my friends_ ," said Yeren. " _Defeat Midnight and start Nirvana once and for all. Oh, yeah._ "

However, unknown to them it was not Yeren communicating with them telepathically. It was Brain.

"I wish you luck… my faithful comrade's," said Brain.

He then collapsed he had used the last of his magical power to use telepathy.

" _Yeren!_ " Jura yelled noticing the connection loss.

Brain just lay there smiling triumphantly. They may have defeated him, but it would come with a price.

Hiccup and the others were running down the staircase and reached a large door.

"He should be down there," said Ragnar.

"Let's do this," said Hiccup as he began to open the door.

However, when you did they saw a large flash of light. It took them seconds to realise that it was a trap.

"Everybody, get down!" Jura yelled.

Next moment there was a huge explosion that could be heard all across the city.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, Astrid, Theron and Jellal heard the explosion coming from the throne room.

"What was that explosion?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know, but I bet it's not good," said Theron. "I think I best check it out."

"It was near the throne," said Jellal.

"Then I'll see you later," said Theron and he ran towards the explosion.

"What could have caused it?" Astrid asked.

"Father can be so selfish sometimes," said a voice behind them. "He took a big bite out of my phone and left me with measly scraps."

They turned and found Midnight standing there. He then began to approach them slowly as if he was savouring every single step.

"Now, since you're the last of my prey at least make it entertaining for me," he said.

Astrid was about to make a move against him, but Jellal raised is arm. "Stand back, he's mine."

"Jellal, you can't," said Astrid.

Midnight stopped in his tracks and gazed directly at Jellal. When she looked into his eyes Astrid for the she was falling into a deep dark hole. There were so empty and dark.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Hiccup and the others began to regain consciousness.

"Hey, you guys, everybody okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Keep your voice down will ya," Ragnar groaned. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"Yeah," said Toothless.

"Are we really this stupid?" said Ruby. "We're in Dragon Tail. I can't accept that we fell for that trap so easily."

When she raised her head it head against something hard. Soon they realised that they were buried in rubble.

"Well, were dumb enough to be buried alive," said Ragnar.

"What?" Ruby gasped. "But if that's the case then where's Jura?"

Hiccup began to pummel the rubble above them and eventually he managed to break through. However, he soon discovered that it was not rubble that were buried in but a huge earth dome. In front of him he saw Jura standing in front of several rock pillars.

Hiccup and realise that Jura had shielded them from the blast, but in so doing so he took the full frontal blow of it. He just had enough time to create that earth dome around them and the rock pillars in front.

"No!" Ragnar yelled.

"Are you okay?" Toothless asked.

"He risked his life to protect us," said Ruby covering her mouth with a hands.

Then the rock pillars vanished leaving a huge gaping hole in front. Jura had run out of magic power and now was on the point of death.

"Jura, hang in there!" Hiccup yelled.

Jura turned his head to look at them. "The strength and courage you possess… your guild is a lucky one." They all just stared at him in shock and horror. "It brings me great relief to know that you're still alive."

He then collapsed onto the ground.

"Jura! No!" Ragnar yelled.

"He can't go like this!" Ruby cried.

"Please, don't die," Toothless begged.

"Jura!" Hiccup roared.

* * *

Flying over the city were Merrill and Stormfly. They had no idea what had happened in the throne room and were now searching for Jellal.

"We gonna find him before this thing get any closer to _Alfheim Shelter_ ," said Merrill.

Stormfly then stumbled. "If we don't find him shortly, child, I'm afraid I'm liable to lose my grip on you for good."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Let's continue the search on foot. Sound good?"

"Your sense of smell will be our guide," said Stormfly as they landed on the ground.

They then lay on the ground totally exhausted.

"Honestly, I'm kind of nervous about finding him, because he has a different scent than I remember from before," said Merrill.

"Well, you should let that distract you from completing our goal," said Stormfly. "If we can find him we may be able to stop Nirvana from moving."

Merrill nodded.

Then they began their search for Jellal. The only thing I was running through Merrill's thoughts as they ran were that he was safe. He may have forgotten about her, but she didn't care she had never once forgotten about him. He had been a part of the thoughts every single day.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city, Astrid and Jellal were facing Midnight and it was unclear who was going to make the first move.

The first move was Jellal, he had raised his hand and fired a beam of light straight towards Midnight. However, his attack just bent out of the way just before it made contact with him.

"How could I miss him at such close range?" he said stunned. He then stumbled, it was clear that he wasn't a hundred percent recovered from the Self-Destruct Magic Circles he created.

However, despite this Jellal slowly approached Midnight cautiously.

"Please, stop this right now," Astrid insisted. "You're in no condition to fight him. Let me do it."

However, Jellal just raises hand towards Astrid and they looked at each other's eyes. She didn't like it, but it was clear that Jellal wanted to do this himself and he didn't want her to interfere.

Midnight is looked at him in amusement. "Well, I'm waiting."

Jellal then fired more magical beams at him. It looked this time that they made contact, but the attack was too much for Jellal and he nearly collapsed.

However, when the smoke cleared Midnight was standard in the exact same place completely unharmed. He then raised his hand at and some kind of dark wind carried Jellal into the air and then he landed right behind him.

"This is boring," said Midnight tiredly. He then looked at Jellal, who was twitching on the ground. "You're the fearsome Jellal I keep hearing about? Talk about a waste of time."

Astrid just stared at Jellal in horror and then she looked at Midnight.

"Did you lose your memory and forget how to use magic too?" Midnight asked. "How pathetic."

Astrid didn't understand, even without his memories Jellal shouldn't have fallen down so quickly.

Midnight then made his way towards Astrid, but stopped when Jellal tried to get back onto his feet. He just chuckled. "At least you're determined."

It was now clear to Astrid that the Self-Destruct Circle he placed on himself had drained more of his magical energy than he thought. In his weakened state he was no match for Midnight.

"What a nice surprise," said Midnight. "I'm looking forward to see just how much pain you can endure."

Astrid then summoned her axe and charge straight towards Midnight, but somehow her attack curved and completely missed him.

"If Astrid Hofferson is that eager to have her turn who I do keep away?" said Midnight smugly.

Astrid jumped back and just stared at him. How could she miss? She never missed. It was like he was repelling every single attack that came his way.

"No! You mustn't take your chances against him! He's too dangerous!" Jellal yelled.

Astrid ignored him and replaced her axe were a pair of twin swords. She then attacked Midnight again with a two swords, but like last time her attack just curved out of the way.

How was he doing it?

Midnight then waved his hand and Astrid felt a force pushing her backwards. Then before she knew it the armour she was wearing began to twist around her body like some sort of snake.

"What is this?" said Astrid as her own armour curved around her body.

"Let her go!" Jellal demanded.

Midnight ignored him and looked at Astrid in amusement have their own armour was strangling her. She then used all her might to make her armour vanish and while Midnight was taken by surprise she quickly replaced it with her Deadly Nadder armour.

"Now I get it," she said. "You use _Reflection Magic_."

"Yes," Midnight admitted. "And whatever kind of attack you throw at me I'll be able to twist and manipulate all of it. Besides of giving me a flawless defence my magic allows me to dominate my opponents. Even light itself bends to my will."

Jellal just stared at him. "Could such power truly exist?"

"Every opponent has their flaws, you are no different," said Astrid. "I will be your end."

She then charge straight towards Midnight all her might.

"That's right, rush towards your do," he said. "I can't wait to see your face as I twist your body apart."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others were busy taking care of Jura. He was in bad shape, but he seemed to be still alive but they do know for how long.

"Oh man, this is bad," said Ruby.

"Hang in there old man," said Ragnar.

"Is everyone all right," said a voice. They looked around and saw climbing out of the rubble was Theron. "We saw the explosion and I went to investigate."

"We're fine, but Jura isn't looking too good," said Ruby.

"I have some hearing herbs," said Theron bending over Jura body. "It will ease the pain, but am afraid the rest is up to him."

"At least there's a chance he will survive," said Toothless.

However, Hiccup was more interested in some Elven writing painted on the walls.

"Hiccup? What's the matter?" Ruby asked.

"You guys may want to see this," said Hiccup. "This writing explains why Nirvana was locked away."

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid still doing battle with Midnight.

"Let's see how you like a few spikes piercing your body!" Astrid yelled.

She then sent dozens of spikes straight towards Midnight, but like all her attacks they were reflected off him.

"You can for a thousand, but they still won't hit me," he said.

He then sent a powerful pulse and the spikes headed straight towards her instead. Fortunately, Astrid summoned a pair of twin swords and use them to block the attacks.

"So, tell me. How, does it feel to fend off one of your own attacks?" Midnight asked.

"Get out of there!" Jellal yelled.

Astrid ignored him and continued to block every single one of the attacks. Soon the ground was littered with spikes and before she could counter-attack, Midnight uses magic to twist her armour once again.

"That's better," he said. "Now serve me with a lullaby of torment and agony."

Astrid screamed as her own armour began twisting her body and Midnight licked his lips at the site.

"Nothing wets my appetite like tortured screams," he said.

Astrid glared at him and used all her strength to toss her sword straight towards him. However, Midnight simply moved his head and the sword flew past him harmlessly.

"Impressive, but futile," he said and raised his hand. " _Spiral Pain!_ "

Astrid was then caught up in a massive whirlwind which destroyed her armour. They could hear screams inside and when Midnight finally dispelled the whirlwind she collapsed onto the ground battered and bruised.

"No, Astrid!" said Jellal.

"Finished already?" said Midnight looking down at her pitifully.

"Curse you," said Jellal as he turned to face him.

"You can't die on me yet, I still want to play," he said with a sadistic look on his face. "I need entertainment, at least until we reach _Alfheim Shelter_."

"What is this _Alfheim Shelter_?" Jellal asked.

"It's our first target, of course," said Midnight not turning to face him.

"What earned them that honour?" Jellal asked curiously.

"An excellent question," said Midnight turning his head to look at him. "Long ago, the ancient elves created the ancient spell Nirvana in the hopes to end the Dragon Wars, but the tool they created was far more dangerous than the war itself. So, they sealed it away with in the ancient city hoping that it will never be used again. Most of the elves scattered to the winds forming nomad tribes, but others were determined to stay vigilant and stand watch over its burial site. Their descendants have taken up that task throughout the ages and they made up a Guild that still remains today. _Alfheim Shelter_."

They are the only people in all existence with the power to seal Nirvana once more. Therefore, the ancient Elven bloodline must then. I mean, you would have to be insane a letter incredibly power like this to go to waste. We will utilise it, we will send the screaming down the path down to sweet chaos. And we will start by making _Alfheim Shelter_ an example."

The ancient elves wish to stop war than they can take part in it. Nirvana will turn their hearts to the blackest pitch imaginable and then they'll slaughter each other. Oh, what a lullaby it will be."

"You heartless monster," Jellal growled.

Midnight looked down at him. "Do me a solid and drop the goody-goody act already. It's kind of a drag." Jellal just stared at him. "After all, your heart so black mine shines next to yours. One could say that you're the very embodiment of darkness."

"That's a lie," Jellal snapped.

However, when he looked into Midnight's eyes he felt a sudden dark presence cover him.

"Be proud of yourself," he said. "You force children into slave labour, murdered your closest friend and even tried to kill sweet Astrid in your mad rise for the greatest power in existence."

Do you have any idea how many innocent people you brought sorrow upon? They've all feared you, trembled at your name. An entire ocean of tears were shed from the suffering you caused."

Jellal looked at the ground ashamed. "You inspire me," said Midnight.

"I what?" Jellal gasped looking back at Midnight.

"So, why don't you join us?" he said raising out a hand. "You are destined… to become the newest member of the _Oración Seis_."

Then suddenly they saw Astrid getting to a feed, she still looked beaten and bruised and is trying to stand was a struggle, but she was determined to take Midnight down.

"Don't listen to him," she said.

There was a huge flash of light and her clothing was replaced with a short sleeveless red tunic, with a revealing cleavage and revealing opening on the sides, exposing much of Erza's chest, held closed by both a large, dark belt. Two long strides of red cloth were dangling from my shoulders cascading down her back. In a hand she was holding a large spear.

"The light inside you is brighter than ever before."

Jellal just stared at her not believing how much faith she had in him even despite all that he had done. He couldn't help but remember Astrid's words earlier that evening, it was her words that brought him to the light. They gave him hope and courage even despite the darkness around them.

"Whoa, I'm surprised you can stand," said Midnight looking at her impressively. "I get my real fight after all. Wonderful." He then looked at her with a mad look in his eye. "Destroying you will be a treat."

Astrid then pointed her spear straight at him. "I swear, on this sacred spear I wield, I will end this chaos. And your life."

Jellal just looked at them and realise that the truth fight had now begun.


	15. Zero

Both Astrid and Midnight were looking at each other waiting to see who would make the first move. As they stood there Jellal watched and he could see the determined look he saw on Astrid's face, this told him that she was not going to give up until she won.

"Come on, Astrid," said Midnight. "Or should I call you Freya? I want to see you your strength with my own two eyes. But I won't feel it, because if you think you can land a single hit on me you must be dreaming."

Jellal hate to say it, but he had a point. "You don't stand a chance against his _Reflector Magic_. You saw what it's capable of. He can turn your own attack against you in an instant."

However, Astrid didn't listen, instead she spun her spear around and pointed straight at Midnight. She then charged directly at him with a fearless look on her face.

She slashed her spear at him, but like before all her attacks bounced off him. Jellal was just stunned at how fast she moved, he barely saw her swung her spear.

"She moves so fast," he gasped.

"You could be the fastest person who ever lived, but you still never breakthrough my _Reflector_ ," said Midnight.

Astrid ignored him and slashed at him once more, but it was just the same result.

"It's useless," said Midnight tiredly.

However, out of nowhere, Astrid punched him in the stomach and he was sent flying into a nearby building. Jellal was completely stunned, how did she land a hit on him?

Apparently, Midnight was just a surprise that he was. "No… you hit me?" he gaped.

"There are two—two crucial weaknesses in your _Defence Magic_ ," said Astrid.

Both Jellal and Midnight stared. While Midnight stared at her in confusion, Jellal was staring at her in amazement. How was she able to find them in a short amount of time?

"Although, it's true you possess the power to bend weapons and even magic attacks… you cannot use that ability to manipulate the human body," Astrid continued. "If you could then surely you would have attacked my body rather than simply twisting my armour. Isn't that right?"

"Maybe," said Midnight getting to his feet. He, however, did not look worried at all. "But why would it matter?"

He then raised his hand and suddenly the fabric on Astrid's clothing began to wrap around her just like it did with the others and cause a drop spear.

Midnight did not see this, because he believed that he won. "I can use those lovely clothes you wear to squeeze you until you pop. As fast or slowly as I want."

However, Astrid did not look worried. In fact she had a firm look on her face.

"That's one weakness. One more," she said. She then looked up above Midnight.

Midnight looked up and gazed in horror as an assortment of weapons appeared overhead.

"Astrid? What are you doing?" said Jellal not getting the strategy. "No matter how many weapons you throw at him they won't be able to hit him."

However, he then noticed the look of horror on Midnight's face. Then the weapons rained down upon him and for some reason he was not able to bend them like you did with all the others.

"While you twist my armour earlier you dodged my sword," Astrid noted. "Why didn't you bend it trajectory instead?" Midnight looked at her, battered and bruised. "It's because you're only able to control one space at a time. I have the space surrounding your enemy or yourself, but not both at once."

So, while you're bending spell is active on the your practically defenceless. Completely unable to deploy your _Reflector Magic_ to repel an attack that's coming right for you."

Jellal stared at Astrid in amazement. She had figured all that out in just a few minutes.

Then suddenly she began to free one of her arms from the clothing I was wrapped around her body. "Once more, this is my _Changewing Armour_ , by far the most elastic in my collection. And immune to your spell."

She then freed herself from own clothing and Midnight glared at her. She then summoned her spear once again and she gave him a smirk.

"Uh, I guess you can consider this armour third weakness," she said.

Midnight slammed his hands onto the ground in frustration. "No! No! It's too late!" he yelled.

"Yes, you're right about that," said Astrid. "This battle has reached its end."

Midnight then laughed. "That's not what I meant," he said. An evil grin appeared on his face as he looked at her. "Too late for you. You should have let me beat you before midnight, before the true face of terror. You missed your only chance to rest in peace."

Astrid and Jellal stared at him in puzzlement.

Then they heard the sound of a bell close by.

"What is that?" said Astrid.

"Sounds like a bell," said Jellal.

"Tolling the midnight hour," said Midnight as he got onto his feet.

Suddenly a blood red Magic Circle appeared over him and Astrid readied herself for anything.

"That's right," he said sounding a lot like an echo. "The clock strikes midnight my power reaches their terrifying peak."

Suddenly he began to transform into what could be described as a monster. He kept on growing until he was twenty feet tall with blood red eyes. The nearest description Astrid could find for him was that of a demon.

"What is he?" Astrid gasped.

"You could have prevented this from happening," said Midnight's voice.

He races monstrous hands above his head and began to form an orb of dark magic and the sound of lightning could be heard from all over. Astrid quickly jumped into the air and slice at the orb just as he threw it. This caused a huge explosion that sent Astrid and Jellal flying.

"What kind of magic is this?" said Jellal clenching his chest. "It's not a _Takeover_ , it's something else. Something I never felt before."

Midnight then looked down at him. "Jellal," he glared. Then a third arm appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him and pulled him closer to his mouth. "Your reign was based upon a lie. There was no freedom in the Tower of Valhalla." Astrid watched in horror as Jellal was eaten by him. "Even after the uprising, I was still too afraid to sleep at night."

"What? You were there… all of you were there in the Tower?" Astrid gasped. She then remembered her battle with Cobra earlier that morning. "That must have been what Cobra meant."

"Don't be so smug Freya, you're just as guilty as he is!" Midnight roared swinging one of his giant fists down towards. Astrid quickly blocked it with her spear. "While everyone suffered, you turned your back for all those years! And now you reunited with Jellal, the one that caused you your friend so much pain. You're just like him. In fact, you're even more at fault, because you couldn't stop did and you didn't. Just ask them?"

Astrid gazed in horror as goo erupted from the ground and talk of the forms of Valka and Olaf. Their eye sockets were empty and their expressions were emotionless.

"Valka? Olaf?" Astrid gasped.

Midnight laughed. "When you see things through their eyes, who's the real monster here?"

"Shut up!" Astrid yelled and slashed her spear at Midnight.

However, somehow he had replaced himself with the goo versions of Valka and Olaf. Astrid watched in horror as they crumbled into dust.

"Oh, no," said Midnight appearing right behind. "You've done it again. You killed your dearest friends."

"Stop!" Astrid yelled slashing at him once more. However, Midnight vanished once again and was replaced with Jellal and she watch as he fell to the ground. "No."

"That's right," said Midnight, who once again appeared behind her. "Make him pay for all he did. Finally redeem yourself."

"Oh, I will!" Astrid yelled and slashed at Midnight once more.

He then vanished and reappeared right beside her. Before she could do anything, he dealt a devastating blow and somehow managed to enter inside her. She screamed in pain as she began to mutate.

"Astrid!" Jellal yelled.

"This is only the beginning," said Midnight. "The midnight hour is still young."

However, what happened next confused everybody. Jellal found himself in the same place as he was before and he heard the last gong of the bell. Right in front of him he saw Midnight, who reverted back to human form, with a horrified expression and Astrid right behind him with a spear in her hand.

Somehow she managed to take down Midnight without any of them knowing. Jellal had no idea what had just happened. A moment ago he was a towering monster.

Midnight fell to his knees looking at Astrid in horror. "My illusion failed me. She saw right through it."

Jellal stared at Midnight and then back to Astrid. How could that have been an illusion? It looks so real, horrifying. Did it all just happened when the bell was ringing?

Astrid had a back to Midnight, she had her left eye closed. "Another weakness would be not knowing that I'm immune to _Visual Magic_."

"No, I've lost," said Midnight looking at the night sky tearfully. "But I'm the strongest one, I'm the ultimate member of the _Oración Seis_. Even stronger then my father. No one could touch me. I'm supposed to be the greatest Viking that ever lived."

Tears rolled down his cheek and Astrid shook her head. "Someone who can mock the suffering of others so callously, has a very long way to go before they achieve greatness."

Midnight then toppled to the ground staring at the night sky with his hand outstretched. His only wish, his only prayer, was for one day to find a quiet place and finally sleep at peace. His hand then toppled onto the ground and he laid there motionless.

Jellal just added Astrid, finally realising who she was. A strong, caring, fearless woman that would stop at nothing until she achieved her goal.

"If you truly desire greatness, you first must know what makes you weak," she said. "And more importantly live with an open heart."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others were still in the royal throne room. Theron was tending to Jura's wounds as Hiccup finished translating the Elven writing on the walls.

"So, _Alfheim Shelter_ are the descendants of the ancient elves that once lived here," said Ragnar. "And they know how to reseal Nirvana."

"That would explain why Brain would want that guild to be his first target," said Theron.

"Maybe Merrill knows how to deactivate it," said Ruby.

"Doubtful," said Toothless. "If she had any idea how to shut it down she would have told us right away. I have a feeling that she is new to the Guild, most likely got separated from her own clan and the Guild took her in."

"Okay, but we have any idea on how to shut this thing down?" Ruby asked.

"There's nothing in the writing," said Hiccup as he studied the ancient text. "Though, most of it is worn away and thanks to Brain's explosion most of it are in ruins."

"Great, so what do we do now?" said Ragnar.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion and exiting from the hole in the war was Brain, but he looked completely different. For starters skin was no longer dark and the tattoos on his face were completely gone.

"It looks like things have taken an interesting turn, even Midnight fell in battle," said Brain.

"Is that Brain?" said Ruby.

"No, I figured something darker," said Hiccup.

Brain looked at them as if they had insulted him. "I am no longer that foolish man, I am Master Zero. My counterpart Brain was, the cold knowledge seeker, but I represent the part of his personality that craves destruction."

"Brain was bad enough for me," said Ruby.

"I have a feeling this guy even worse," said Toothless.

"My first at a destruction forced my weaker a counterpart to seal me away using six magical keys," Zero explained.

"Those must have been the _Oración Seis_ ," Ragnar guessed.

"Correct," said Zero. "They were bound together with _Body-Link Magic_ and once those six demons fall I was once again freed to roam the land and destroy everything within my path. It is now time for me to begin the task for which I was summoned."

He then removed his cape and bright green aura surrounded him. Then he the light faded he stood their wearing a green jacket and for the first time they could see the evil in his eyes.

"I should thank you for doing an amicable job in destroying my Guild and to unleash the power that was trapped within me," said Zero. "However, as it's master I am bound by my obligations to take my revenge."

"No way," said Ruby quivering at the sight of him. "He's the true leader of the _Oración Seis_."

"I'm afraid so," said Toothless, who too was looking scared.

The ground shock as if it was afraid of the Guild Master itself.

"His power is making the ground shake," said Ruby.

Both Hiccup and Ragnar took up a fighting stance. They knew they probably stood light chance against Zero, but they weren't going to surrender.

"So, you fired up and ready to go Hic?" said Ragnar.

"The guy has some credible magical power going on, but I'm not running," said Hiccup.

"That's it," said Zero. "I'll begin with the bold one who harmed this body while Brain was in charge of it."

He then began to absorb a large amount of magical power within the palm of his hand. He then fired a barrage of Dark Magic straight at Jura and Theron. Luckily, Ragnar placed himself between them and the attack and created an ice shield.

"You really attack somebody who is unable to move and someone who possesses no magical power," said Ragnar. "You're a coward."

"Nonsense, spare me your foolish ideals," said Zero.

Ragnar did his best to keep the shield up, but Zero power was overwhelming and soon it broke through. Ragnar, Theron and Jura's body were thrown into the air.

"You guys!" Hiccup yelled.

"Oh, no," said Ruby.

"I take great pleasure in destroying many things that do not move and those who are not able to use magic," said Zero. "Why should those pathetic Meatbags be an exception?"

Hiccup drew out Inferno and charge straight towards Zero. However, Zero created a dark Magic Circle in front of him blocking the attack.

"Now burn," said Hiccup as he tried to break through.

However, Zero placed a single thing on his chest and he was sent flying and colliding to the ceiling. Ruby and Toothless stared at Zero in fear.

"Okay, now I'm scared," said Toothless.

Ruby just stared at Zero in fear, she had no idea on what to do. She was so terrified that she was unable to move and then Zero turn towards her with an evil smile appearing on his face. He then raised his hand and the two of them were flown backwards and created an explosion that nearly brought down the room.

Zero looked at their crumpled bodies, but he knew that they were still alive.

"Not quite the decisive blow that was needed," he said. A green aura covered his body once more. "These vermin are still breathing down there. So, it wasn't enough. I won't be finished until they are fit to shreds!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid and Jellal were unaware of the danger Hiccup and the others were in. In fact Jellal was still recovering from both Midnight and his use of the Self-Destruct Magic Circle.

"You think you can go on?" Astrid asked noting Jellal's stumbling.

"Yes, I can manage," he said.

"Forgive me," said Astrid looking down at the ground. Jellal stared at her in puzzlement. "It seems I've been blinded by my drive to stop Nirvana. You're badly hurt and almost all your magic power has been spent in battle. I need to be mindful in the state you're in now. You should rest."

"Astrid," Jellal smiled. "That's kind, but don't worry about me. I unleashed Nirvana upon this world and I must do everything in my power to send it back. I have no other choice."

"How long," Astrid sighed.

Jellal didn't understand the question.

She then looked up into the sky. "I simply can't help but ask myself. How long must I continue to fight the unending wrongs in this world?"

* * *

Up in the sky, Merrill and Stormfly were back in the air looking for Jellal.

"Oh, Jellal," she said. "Where could he be? I can't find him anywhere."

Stormfly stumbled, but she was able to maintain the altitude. "I can't do this much longer, I have to rest."

"Oh, okay," said Merrill. "I'm sorry for pushing you, like this. I know it must be hard to carry me around."

"Don't fret about it."

They soon rounded on one of the buildings and Merrill then looked up at the mountains.

"Those mountains look pretty familiar don't they?" she said.

"I'm afraid were getting dangerously close, child," said Stormfly. "Why does this ancient city have to be so sprawling. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"What do we do?" said Merrill. "I'm getting scared. What are we going to do if we don't find him in time?"

"We cannot allow ourselves to find out, the stakes are far too high to give up now."

"It's not that simple. It's the hardest thing ever and I know what to do," said Merrill cradling her knees.

"You must start by focusing your goals, child." Merrill stared at her. "Do you want to catch up with Jellal? Or do you want him to stop this thing? Chase two mice and you will catch neither, right?"

Merrill looked at her and then looked down at the ancient city with a firm look on her face. "I know what to do. We can't let Nirvana destroy our Guild."

Stormfly nodded in improvement. "Then narrow your focus on that for now. The rest can wait."

Merrill got to her feet. "Yeah," she said determinedly. "The only thing that matters is stopping this thing in its tracks."

* * *

Zero was now standing on top of the royal throne room and now he could see _Alfheim Shelter_ coming into view.

"That fool Brain fought to misuse this marvellous city, but I will use it for its true purpose," he said clenching his fist. "I use it for destruction. All that is standing must fall by my hands. I need any other reason I yearn for destruction. Everything in this world must be destroyed!"

Nirvana then stopped in its tracks and within the centre of its base a large magical blast was charging up like a cannon.

"Now Nirvana! Fire!"


	16. From Pegasus to Dragons

Merrill and Stormfly were now on the ground as they continue the search for Jellal. Then when they turned a corner they saw both Astrid and Jellal.

"Is that Astrid?" said Stormfly.

Both Astrid and Jellal noticed their arrival and the moment she saw Jellal Merrill smiled. "I found you!"

"Look who's here," said Astrid. "I was worried about you. You are okay?"

Merrill nodded and then looked at Jellal. "It's good to see you."

Jellal stared at her in confusion. "Do I know you?"

Both Merrill and Stormfly gasped and Merrill's face turned to sadness. She knew it, he doesn't remember her.

"It isn't personal," said Astrid closing her eyes. "He's just not himself." Merrill and Stormfly stared at her. "Unfortunately, it seems he is unable to remember either of us."

Merrill stared at her and realised that Jellal had lost his memory. It would certainly explain how calm he was unable to remember her.

"Your name is, Merrill Sliverleaf. I'm sorry, but I don't know you," said Jellal.

Stormfly looked at Merrill then back to Jellal in horror. "You've lost your memory. If that's the case then you forgotten how to stop Nirvana haven't you?"

"No, I tried," said Jellal sadly. "I failed, my Self-Destruction Magic Circle didn't work, there's nothing more I can do now. I'm sorry."

"What will we do?" said Merrill.

"You can't give up that easily!" Stormfly yelled. "Our Guild is in danger of being destroyed in any moment. Don't turn your back on our comrade's, there must be something we can do."

Suddenly the entire city shock.

"What was that?" said Astrid.

Down at the base of the city there was a large hole and it was charging a massive amount of magical power. It was in fact the cannon and it was aiming straight at _Alfheim Shelter_.

Inside the Guild everyone was clinging to one another preparing for the end. The only person who was standing firm was the Guild Master.

"I ask of you please remain calm," he said. "Don't you see there's no escaping of the fate before us? On this day, we shall be punished by Tarbal for our sins."

Zero was now standing within a large circular room and in the centre was a large Lacrima that was charging with a massive amount of magical power.

Zero was laughing. "Destroy," he commanded.

Astrid and the others rushed look down below the city and saw Nirvana charging its cannon and they could see that he was aiming straight towards _Alfheim Shelter_.

"It can't be!" Astrid yelled.

"That's _Alfheim Shelter_ ," Merrill gasped horror.

"What's going on? So much light and magic power," said Astrid. She then realised what was about to happen. "It's going to fire Nirvana."

"No, the Guild," said Stormfly helplessly.

"Please, no!" Merrill screamed.

They could only watch as Nirvana was about a fire, but then a miracle happened. Something shot one of Nirvana's legs causing it to shift slightly and fire Nirvana just over the Guildhall. Then more hits hit Nirvana and cannon began to lose power.

"What happened?" said Jellal as the entire city shook from the bombardment.

Then they saw it, right above them, appearing out of the clouds. It was the magic bomber Christina. It still looked badly damaged and it was missing large chunks, but somehow it was flying right above them.

"No way," said Astrid.

"Oh, whoa," said Merrill in awe.

"The magic bomber Christina saved the day," said Astrid with relief.

"Is it an ally?" Jellal asked.

" _Do you read me?_ " said Arvin's voice telepathically. " _Someone? Anyone? Respond. Please, let me know you're okay._ "

"I know that voice its Arvin," said Astrid.

"Yeah," said Merrill.

" _Astrid and Merrill, good to know you're alive and well_ ," said Arvin's voice.

"In case you are wondering, I'm alive, but not quite well," said Olatland, who was still tied to the pole.

During the sky bombing, he was dislodged from the tower and was now laying on the ground helplessly much to his dismay.

" _Master Olatland, glad to hear it_ ," said Arvin.

"I can't believe it, I never expected to see the magic bomber flying again," said Astrid.

"Nor did I, certainly not," said Stormfly. "After all we watched the _Oración Seis_ shoot her down."

"How did you get her flying again?" Merrill asked.

" _Hard work and lots of it_ ," said Arvin. " _For a group of Vikings that barely know each other were pretty good at working together to get the job done. Christina lost one of her wings when she was shot down. So, Lyon is using his_ Ice-Make Magic _to replace it_."

"This is harder than I thought it be," said Lyon as he maintained his concentration.

" _You see on the bow Ashelin is combining her_ Marionette Magic _with Feralan's_ Air Magic _to keep the damage hull intact_ ," Arvin continued.

"I think—I've ever worked with anything—quite this big," said Ashelin as she tried to hold it together.

"Right," said Feralan, who two was having a tough time maintaining his magic. "I'm just glad that it's not as heavy as it looks."

" _Our attack on the Nirvana was thanks to Cavin's_ Snow Magic," said Arvin.

"Thank you so much," said Stormfly.

"I used it to… to fuse a couple of Christina's magic bombs together," said Cavin breathlessly. "When fired they did very little damage to Nirvana, even though… there's so powerful… that took… last of my… magic."

Cavin then collapsed from exhaustion.

"Cavin," said Arvin.

"We gotta stay strong," said Feralan.

"I know how long I can keep this up," said Ashelin.

Lyon's wing was beginning to crumble and despite his best efforts Lyon knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer.

"Don't crack," he said. "Just a little more."

On the ground Astrid and the others looking at the Christina.

"We owe you one," said Astrid.

"Because of you my guilt is safe. Thank you," said Merrill.

" _I'm sure you can tell, but everyone here is running low on magic energy right now_ ," said Arvin sadly. " _I'm afraid we can't attack from the ship anymore. Power's too low, flying this far was hard enough. Don't worry, we're going to be fine_."

 _Listen up, there's one last thing. A little bit of good news, I've finally found what had been looking for in the Archive… I know how to stop Nirvana_."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Please, tell us," Astrid begged.

" _You know the six appendages that we thought were legs? Well, they aren't, there pipes. Apparently they suck magic energy out of the earth, it is then used to power Nirvana. At the base of each leg is a_ _Lacrima that controls the supply of magic energy."_

 _From what I understand if all six_ _Lacrimas are destroy simultaneously it will wreak havoc on Nirvana's control system. Therefore forcing it to shut down. They must be destroyed at once or the other five will simply repair the damage one_."

"Simultaneously, destroy six Lacrima," Astrid gasped. She could already see the prom with that plan. "How can we do that?"

" _If I could I would maintain telepathy to timeout the strike_ ," said Arvin." _Try this, I'll give each of you guys a sink time_." Suddenly all of them felt a rush of information flowing into their heads. " _I'm uploading it to you now, but listen guys it has to be precise_."

"Twenty minutes?" Merrill gasped when the information had completed its upload.

" _That's when Nirvana will be fully charged, ready to fire again_ ," Arvin explained.

"We have to destroy all six…" said Astrid.

"At once," Jellal finished.

" _If anyone can do it it's you guys_ ," said Arvin, nearly stumbling. " _I have faith in you_."

" _Care to wager a bet_ ," said a new voice.

"Who's that?" said Lyon.

"Who are you?" Astrid demanded.

"It's that creepy Brain guy," said Merrill.

" _How was he able to hijack my telepathy?_ " said Arvin stunned.

" _I am Zero, master of the_ Oración Seis _, Brain is no more_ ," said Zero.

"I didn't know those boneheads had a master," said Feralan.

" _First of all allow me to commend you, you fooled me, I never suspected there might be other Vikings capable of_ Archive Magic _like Brain._ "

Arvin was stunned. Brain was able to use Archive? That explained how was able to find out about Nirvana in the first place.

" _Now he's my words Vikings of light!_ " Zero continued. " _I am going to obliterate everything you hold dear. I've already begun by destroying four of your little friends. A Dragon Slayer, an Ice Viking, a Celestial Viking and an Elven archer. And a cat_."

"They got Hiccup and the others?" Arvin gasped.

"What did they ever do to you?" said Merrill.

" _Did I hear you say something about destroying Nirvana_ _Lacrimas simultaneously?_ " said Zero. " _Well, you can try, but I'm standing right in front of one of them and I have no intentions of leaving. As long as I am here it will be impossible to destroy all six at once._ "

He then removed his finger from his temple harshly. This caused a massive feedback straight into Arvin's head.

" _My telepathic connection has been cut off_ ," said Arvin.

Astrid slammed her fist into the palm of a hand in anger.

"Though it seems impossible, we can destroy all six at once," said Jellal. "We must split up and attack individually and hope we all strike at the same time. Each Viking has one of six chance of running into Zero. Unfortunately, Astrid is the only one who has any real chance against him."

"Excuse me, I think you're forgetting something like basic maths," Stormfly interjected. "We don't have six Vikings with enough magic energy to go through with your plan."

Merrill covered her mouth and horror. "But… that means—Oh, no—I can't fight." She then looked at Astrid with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't help you."

Astrid then looked at Jellal. "We can't do it on our own." She then looked up at Christina. "Is there anyone else strong enough to help us?"

" _Yes, my honey,_ " said Olatland. " _I am able-bodied and at your service. Although, I am tied up might now_."

" _Master Olatland_ ," said Arivn as he struggled to maintain the connection. " _That's three. Who else?_ "

He then toppled over which forces Archive to shut down. He however was still able to maintain the telepathic connection to the others that we do know how long that would last.

" _Oh, no_ ," he said. _"Hey, I'm almost out of energy. We gotta hurry… you guys_."

"We need three more people!" Astrid yelled. "There's gonna be someone else. Can anyone help?"

They looked up and saw the Christina descending.

"What's happening?" said Merrill.

"Christine is losing altitude," said Stormfly.

On board Christina, Lyon's my wing shattered and he collapsed onto the deck.

"No, and completely drained of energy," he said. "I failed."

He wasn't the only one losing power, Ashelin too was running out of power.

"I can't do it any more…" she said collapsing. "I'm sorry."

"Ashelin!" Feralan yelled.

"Ragnar, get up," said Lyon. "You must… think of Ur, don't let her down. You must keep fighting, don't let these guys get the best of you."

"I've always… hated you… Ruby. You think you're so cute," said Ashlein. "You know, you'll never compare me, you're an airheaded crybaby. There's one thing I can say, you always give it your all… I never thought I'd cared whether you died, but I was wrong Ruby. Please, you have to respond."

On the ground they saw Christina disappearing from view behind the buildings and Merrill practically burst into tears.

"Hiccup," she cried.

"Respond, tomcat," said Stormfly.

"Hiccup, please," said Astrid as tears rolled down her cheek.

Within the ruined royal throne room, Hiccup heard Astrid's voice and began to stir. He struggled to get onto his feet, but somehow he managed it.

Then one by one everyone else began to wake. They were a bit shaken and weak, but they too managed to get onto their feet.

On the Christina, Arvin was doing his best to maintain the connection, but he knew the ship would not last for much longer and neither was his connection.

"Can you hear our voices?" said Arvin. "If you can, please respond."

Hiccup and the others were breathing deeply as they began to recover.

"Yeah, we hear you," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup," said Arvin smiling.

"Destroy… all six… Lacrima… at one time," Ragnar panted.

"So… who's fighting Zero, because we like another crack at him? Right, boys?" said Ruby.

"Eighteen minutes left," said Toothless. "We've got a hurry. We owe it to Stormfly and Merrill to protect their guild."

"Guys, my telepathy is about to cut out," said Arvin. "A while ago, I uploaded a map to each of your minds. I numbered the Lacrima so you can find them. Everybody choose a number, okay, and then split up—"

That's when the Christina began to break apart.

"Are you okay?" said Feralan as he supported Ashlein. However she did not respond. "Ashlein? You've pushed yourself too hard."

Ashlein looked up at him and blushed.

Now realising that the connection was gone, the Vikings on Nirvana now had to act.

"I'll take number one," said Hiccup.

"Two," said Ragnar.

"Guess I'll take three," said Ruby. "Please don't let Zero be there."

"Then I shall take number four," said Olatland. "I can tell it's closest to me thanks to thanks to the smell of its parfum."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "You mean because you see it on the map."

"My honey, why do you insist on making a fool out of me?"

"I can take number five."

"Astrid? It's great to hear that you're feeling better," said Hiccup.

Astrid looked down at Merrill. "Yeah, it's all thanks to you guys."

Jellal then stepped forward. "That leaves me with —"

Astrid then raised a hand in front of him. "You're left with number six."

"Whose voice was that? Is there someone else there with you?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, hasn't been made aware of your situation yet," Astrid explained. "He still thinks you're the enemy that tried to kill me. Just try and keep quiet."

Jellal silently nodded.

"I'll stay here and look after Jura," said Theron. "Besides, I will be much use without any magical power."

"What happened to Jura?" Astrid asked.

"It's a long story," said Hiccup. "Right now we need to stop Nirvana."

They then heard the Christina crashing down to the forest and they lost the connection.

"We've lost our connection," said Hiccup.

"That means we've lost Arvin," said Ruby tearfully.

Outside Astrid and the others saw the Christina crashing into the forest. They all closed their eyes and Merrill began to cry.

"We have six Vikings now," said Stormfly and looked up at them. "Let's get the ball rolling."

Astrid nodded.

"Okay guys, it looks like we have six people we need," said Toothless. "Let's go and if you run into Zero take that jerk down because we're all going to be too busy destroying those Lacrima."

They all fanned out heading straight towards their designated Lacrima. However, the one having the most problem was Olatland since he was still tied to a pole.

He was jumping around like a frog but every now and then he crashed hard onto the ground.

"Oh, come on Olatland, you've got to stay smooth," he moaned as he panted for breath. "I have to make it to Lacrima number four. Everybody is counting on me. The last thing I want to do is to let my new comrade's down."

He then continued hopping along with all the strength we had.

"I'm not a breath. I've got this. I may not look it, but I'm still a young man."

Meanwhile, Hiccup had just entered into a selected Lacrima chamber. He was still out of breath from Zero's attack, but that did not matter to him. When he entered he saw that Zero was inside waiting for him.

Zero looked at him in amusement. "Fancy meeting you here, brat."

Hiccup didn't answer, but instead took several deep breaths. His armour was badly beaten and chunks of it were missing, but despite this he was not going to back down.

"You looking for a fight? You've found one."

"Only one of us are going to walk out of this alive," said Hiccup. "The question is… is it going to be me… or you?"

* * *

Outside in the ruins, Astrid had a pretty good guess where Zero was.

"I bet Zero is at Lacrima number one," she said.

"But that's where Hiccup's headed," said Merrill.

"He's got a nose like no other, he must have chosen knowing Zero would be there."

"We gotta get over there and help him. If we work together—"

Astrid cut crossed her. "Don't underestimate Hiccup. Try not to worry, he can handle it on his own."

Merrill and Stormfly looked at one another. However, Jellal expression was emotionless, he was focusing on Hiccup as if he was remembering a distant memory.

Astrid then began to walk away. "Let's split up and get our posts. I've got number five and you've got number six, okay?"

Suddenly Jellal stumbled as if he remembered something quite important.

This and get unnoticed by Astrid, who turned to look at him. "Something wrong?"

"No… I," said Jellal nearly toppling over. "I'm perfectly fine."

He then began to wander off, but Astrid could tell that something was off about him.

He's only came to a stop clutching his head painfully. "Hiccup… Haddock."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Zero were now battling against one another.

Hiccup swung a blazing fist at him, but Zero easily dodged it. He then tried to recover by sending a blazing kick his way, but he ducked as if he saw it coming. He then tried to blast him with his dragon roar, but when the smoke cleared Zero stood perfectly fine without a scratch on it.

"Impressive, you're much more agile than the last time we met," said Zero.

Hiccup knew at once that Zero was toying with him. That was proven when Zero waved his hand gathering a large amount of Dark Magic. " _Dark Capriccio!_ "

He then fired the same twisted beam as Brain did with Jura. However, it was clear that he had far better control this.

Hiccup managed to jump out of the way just before it hit. "As you can see I'm twice as strong as Brain."

He waved his hand again and in the same beam appeared out of the ground knocking Hiccup backwards. He then twisted the beam making heading straight back towards him which had across his hip.

He then continued to do this again and again, but fortunately Hiccup was now prepared and began dodging these attacks. However, as he was doing this Zero was laughing at the site.

"You were wondering which one of us would walk away from this alive." Hiccup then got pummelled by the beam. "I think it's obvious that it will be me!"

He then twisted the being and had a tame straight towards Hiccup's back.

Fortunately, Hiccup spun around in time. " _Fire Dragon's Blazing Claw!_ "

He then dealt a blazing fist into the beam which began to push in backwards. Hiccup used all his strength to stand his ground and forces fist deeper into the beam. Eventually, he was able to spell the beam and steam poured around the surrounding area.

Zero looked at him impressively. "I must say I'm surprised you are able to stop a piercing spell."

Then out of nowhere a fireball hit straight into Hiccup and flames began to cover his body.

Zero quickly turned. "Who's there?"

He then saw stand in the doorway was Jellal with his hand ablaze. Hiccup managed to recover from the surprise attack and glared up at him.

"Jellal!" he growled.

Zero smiled. "Well, hello. I take it your memory has returned."

Jellal didn't answer, but continue to look down at Hiccup, who glared up at him.


	17. The Power of Feelings

Deep within one of Nirvana's corridors, Ragnar was limping towards his Lacrima, but it was slow going. He hasn't completely recovered from his encounter with Zero.

"Jeez, it's like this hallway is never-ending," he said.

Eventually he entrance of the Lacrima chamber.

"I was worried I wasn't going to make it. I guess this is Lacrima number two. Well, it looks like it's going to be easy enough to destroy."

He looked around, but found the chamber completely empty. "No sign of Master Zero. It's about time I catch a break, but that means one of the others are going head-to-head with that psycho right now."

Meanwhile, in the first Lacrima chamber, Zero was looking up at Jellal and Hiccup was recovering from his attack.

"I take it your memory has returned," said Zero.

"Yes," said Jellal.

Hiccup was still steaming from Jellal's attack, but he attempted to get onto his feet. "You shouldn't have come here."

He then charged straight towards him, but Jellal simply raised his hand. "Stop."

Next moment, Hiccup was covered in flames and he stared at him in confusion.

"Did you forget that flames don't work on me?" he asked.

"Yes, briefly, but I remember just in time." Zero stared him in puzzlement. "Only you can stop Zero."

"What?" Zero said in bewilderment.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but as a Fire Dragon Slayer does in the power of flame amplify your magic?" Jellal asked as he lowered his hand.

"Yes, but why are you helping me?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow.

"Liar, judging by your actions your memory has not been restored," said Zero.

"I didn't lie to you," said Jellal. "Only my memories of Hiccup have returned. I am determined to stop Nirvana, whether or not the rest of my memories return will not affect my goal."

"I don't understand, what happened to you?" Hiccup asked.

"When I awoke it was as though my memory had been completely wiped clean." Hiccup's eyes widened and began to understand. "Although I have no recollection of behaving like a vile cretin it seems that was the case. I brought harm upon not only you or Astrid, but all of Dragon Tail. It's time to make amends, I want to help you protect Merrill's Guild, I want to stop Nirvana. I know we can do it as long we work together."

Hiccup quickly rushed over to him and pinned into the wall. "Only because you've forgotten what you've done doesn't mean the rest of us have. I still remember everything and I won't forgive you that you harm the woman I love."

Jellal looked solemn.

Zero just shook his head. "How pathetic. If you're going to argue must you do it in front of me?" He then raised his hand and fired his dark beam. "Quit wasting my time!"

Both Hiccup and Jellal saw the attack coming, but they knew there was no time to dodge it. However, Jellal managed to push Hiccup out of the way and placed himself in between him and the beam.

The beam hit Jellal with an unbelievable force and Hiccup stared at him. He was witnessing déjà vu, he'd seen Olaf do the same thing back in the Tower of Valhalla when Jellal try destroy him and Astrid.

Jellal then collapsed and Hiccup look down at him. "Why Jellal?"

Jellal was breathing very hard. "Just go ahead and kill me if that's what you have to do. I'm already battered and torn to shreds." He then raised his hand. "But first… let me give you the power you need to defeat him."

Certainly bright golden flames appears in his hand. Hiccup had never seen flame so pure in all his life.

"I've never seen such a golden flame," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby was making her way Lacrima number three alongside was Toothless. She was probably the worst out of the three, she had to lean against the wall so she could stand.

"You want to take a break to catch a breath?" Toothless asked.

"I can't… or we won't make it in time," she said.

"Guess not. But you're barely able to walk right now, I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I may be slow, but I will get there. Plus, here's the thing… if I stop I know if I… well, let's not talk about this right now. We've got to stay focused."

* * *

Elsewhere, Olatrand was making his way to Lacrima number four and he wasn't moving any faster than Ruby. Since he was still tied to the pole, he had to crawl his way through the corridor.

"This is exhausting, but it's the only way I'll get there in time," he said. "I am Olatrand Dace of _Blue Pegasus_. I will fulfil my duty to my guild."

* * *

Astrid had just entered the chamber of Lacrima number five and like she suspected Zero was nowhere to be seen.

"Master Zero isn't here," she said closing her eyes. "I knew it."

This meant that he was indeed in Lacrima number one and while she had every confidence in him, she couldn't help but worry for his safety.

* * *

At Lacrima number one, Hiccup was still staring down at the golden flames in Jellal's hand in awe.

"This is… the _Flame of Rebuke_ ," he said.

Hiccup had heard of this flame before. If the legends are true and if he took this flame then he would also accept the sins of the caster. However, the flames were immensely powerful and it may be his only chance to defeat Zero.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Lacrima number six, Stormfly was carrying Merrill through the corridor.

"Thank you for doing this, Stormfly," said Merrill. "I'm worried. I hope Jellal's okay."

"Perhaps you should more concerned with your own well-being," Stormfly advised. "This won't be easy, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm the one who caused this so I'll do whatever I can to make it right."

* * *

A few minutes ago, just before the entered the chamber, Jellal had came to a stop.

"What's the matter? Are you not feeling well?" Merrill asked.

"I'm fine," Jellal assured. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but don't use healing magic? Hiccup's going to face Zero so we'll need his energy replenished. Thinking do that for him?"

"I'll try," said Merrill not looking very confident.

"Do you have any idea how draining using her Healing Magic and how many times did this poor girl have to use it today!" Stormfly yelled furiously. "Sorry, but I'm putting my foot down!"

"I understand," said Jellal.

Stormfly was taken aback. "You do?"

"It's fine, I can replenish is energy myself." Merrill and Stormfly stared at him. "I've gained a memory. I remember what mades this Hiccup fella so special. He holds the power of hope."

He then bent down towards Merrill. "It's a lot to ask, but I need you to destroy Lacrima number six for me."

Merrill stared at him. "Me? But I can't."

"Why must you doubt yourself, you're a Dragon Slayer. Your magic is so powerful it was once used against the most terrifying dragons in the land. Consume the water in the air, unleash the power of the dragon that lies dormant within you."

Merrill stared at him for a moment and then place the confident look on her face. "I'll do my best."

* * *

Back in the present, Merrill and Stormfly had just reached the end of the corridor and she made her way to the base of the Lacrima.

"I've going to unleash my power, the dragon inside of me. I have to protect my guild, if you can hear me Grandeeney, please lend me your power."

"Merrill," said Stormfly looking up at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Lacrima number one, Hiccup was still staring down at the _Flame of Rebuke_.

"You do realise this is dangerous," said Hiccup.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness… all I want is to give you strength, because I believe in you," said Jellal. "Astrid loves you more than anyone and so I shall put my trust in you."

Hiccup nodded and grabbed hold of Jellal's hand. At once the golden flames began to consume him and he began to exhort the flames.

Jellal watch as he ate the flames and you all hope now rests on him. His hand then fell to the ground.

"Thanks for the snack," said Hiccup as he turned to face Zero. "This doesn't mean you're off the hook, Jellal, not yet."

Zero actually looked amused. "You've made a grave mistake. By eating the _Flame of Rebuke_ you now share the sins of your mortal enemy."

"And I'd gladly take them if it means putting a stop to you," said Hiccup. "I'll let the gods decide if I deserve punishment or not, but the real sin is turning your back on someone that just wants to help." He then rushed towards Zero. "Especially, when they give you the power to fight evil."

Before Zero could mentor defence, Hiccup slammed into him with his body covered in golden flames. He then grabbed him and tossed him right into a wall.

Zero got up and fired his beam once more at Hiccup, but he easily knocked it aside with a blazing fist. He then zoomed towards him and began pummelling him in the face.

Eventually, Zero was able to punch him in the gut and then kicked him across the face. However, Hiccup quickly recovered and kicked him in the chest and Zero countered by hitting him with a back fist.

He realised too late that Hiccup was preparing for a dragon roar and before we can move out of the way he was hit by a burst of golden flames sending him straight into the ceiling.

As he fell, Zero can comprehend how much power Hiccup had and then he realised that he had entered into his Dragon Force mode. Hiccup was now covered in a golden flaming aura and like with his battle with Jellal he now had dragon features over his body.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Lacrima number two, Ragnar was marvelling at the size of the Lacrima.

"Man, that Lacrima is bigger than I thought, this is going to be tough," he said.

* * *

Ruby was still making a way to Lacrima number three with Toothless.

"I sense a strong magic power, do you?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, Lacrima must be close," said Toothless.

* * *

Olatrand was still clawing his way towards Lacrima number four.

"I've got a whiff of its perilous parfum," he said. "Almost there."

* * *

Astrid was looking up at Lacrima number five waiting for the right moment to attack.

"The time draws near, Hiccup I have faith in you," she said.

* * *

At Lacrima number six, Merrill was preparing her attack.

"Remember, to stay focus," said Stormfly.

"I can do it," said Merrill.

* * *

Back at Lacrima number one, Hiccup was preparing to do the final blow to Zero. He then looked at the power that was emanating from his body.

"Man, it's like when I ate all that Ethernano," he said. "It can happen as a better time, my strength is now doubled maybe even tripled."

Zero got onto his feet. "I never thought you have it. Dragon Forces is the final form of _Dragon Slayers Magic_. From what I understand it gives the slayer destructive power comparable to that of the most formidable dragon." He then smiled. "I'm intrigued. So, show me."

"You sure you want me to do that?"

"Yes. Let's see the Dragon's power."

"All right, but I warned you," said Hiccup charging towards him at full speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby and Toothless had just reached Lacrima number three. However, Ruby was completely exhausted she barely had enough strength to stand.

"We did it," she said breathing heavily. "We made it to the Lacrima."

"Are you okay?" Toothless asked. "You've got to hang in there."

"Honestly, I didn't want to admit it did earlier. I'm not so sure I can do this."

"What's the matter?"

"Well, I'm completely out of magical energy." She then looked up at the Lacrima. "But I've got to do whatever I can to protect Merrill's Guild. I want to let the others down. They can't win, the _Oración Seis_ can't beat us."

She then struggled to get onto the feet, but nearly tumbled.

"Ruby?"

"I've come this far," she said as she attempted to stand again. "I'm not ready to throw in the towel."

* * *

Meanwhile at Lacrima number six, Merrill was standing right in front of it concentrating as she gathered enough power to destroy it.

"Be careful," Stormfly advised.

Merrill knew she had to try her hardest for the members of _Alfheim Shelter_. For Jellal, who taught her how to believe in herself. For Hiccup and all of her new friends.

* * *

Meanwhile at the first Lacrima, both Hiccup and Zero attack collided forcing the two of them to back off with each other. However, this was only for a brief second and they charged at one another again.

Then while Zero blocked one of his attacks, Hiccup saw him raise his arm. "You're no match for D _ark Gravity!_ "

He then slammed the palm of his hand onto the ground at once the floor began to crack. Before Hiccup could do anything, the floor around him crumbled and he began to fell into the deep hole.

"Don't tell me I've already defeated the mighty Dragon Slayer," said Zero jumping down into the hole.

Jellal had no idea what was going on below and could only hope that Hiccup would be able to succeed in defeating Zero.

"Hiccup," he said quietly.

Hiccup was laying next a large hole that had went straight through Nirvana's base. If he had landed on the ledge he would have fallen to his death.

"That was too close," he said.

He then got up just in time to see Zero by mean a stream of dark beam that him. He shot fire out of his legs that gave him enough momentum to dodge the attack.

Then when Zero landed on the floor, he waved his hand out again. " _Zero Slash!_ "

He used the same dark piercing being used before, but was now using it like a whip. Hiccup was barely able to move out of the way and began to dodge his slashes.

Then while in mid-air, he took a deep breath and fired his dragon roar directly at Zero. However, Zero simply dispelled the flames with his bare hands as if it was nothing.

Hiccup took up a fighting stance as Zero charge towards him in the dark green aura covered his fists. Hiccup was able to block his attack, but the pressure had caused a small crevice on the floor and then came the explosion.

Hiccup rushed out of the smoke and looked up to see Zero jumping out of the smoke as well.

" _Dark Delete!_ " he yelled and sent several spheres of darkness from his hands.

Fortunately, Hiccup was I up to dodge them, but several did hit him causing a small explosion. Zero waited for the smoke declared to see that Hiccup was still standing before attacking again.

He fired his piercing spells directly at him. Unfortunately, Hiccup was not able to dodge this time and he was sent flying into the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Lacrima number four, Olatrand had just reached the chamber. He then rolled down to the base of it, but he was exhausted just reaching this far.

"So close," he said. "I cannot blank out after I've made it this far. Arvin, Feralan, Cavin, I ask you to lend me the strength to get through this."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup's battle with Zero was not going his way. He had crashed straight into one of the walls and Zero wasn't letting up.

He had placed his hands together and began to fire several more dark spheres straight towards him. There was a small explosion, but then Hiccup jumped out of the smoke raising a fist against Zero.

He smiled and jumped in the air with raised fist as well. The two punches collided with one another sending a massive shockwave all through the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Lacrima number two, Ragnar was preparing to destroy the Lacrima.

"Three minutes left," he said.

* * *

At Lacrima number five, Astrid was doing the same as well. Her thought however were more with Hiccup.

"Hiccup," she said.

The conclusion of the shockwave ended up with Hiccup on the ground and now he was being pummelled by Zero.

"Are you telling me that's the best your Dragon Force can do?" he said as he kicked him. "Dragons once ruled this world and that's the extent of their power. What a travesty."

* * *

At Lacrima number three, Ruby had reached the base, but she was totally exhausted.

"So, what are you going to do? Any ideas?" Toothless asked.

"I don't know," said Ruby honestly. She then looked up at the Lacrima. "But I won't give up. I'll throw myself against it. I'll do whatever it takes. I may be tired… but no matter what I'll do what I said I do."

"We've always admired your determination, Miss Ruby," said to synchronise voices.

Ruby turned and found the Gemini Twins looking up at her.

"We are inspired by your resolve," said Gemi.

"And we're deeply moved by your emotions," said Mini.

"Gemini?" Ruby gasped. "What in the Midgard are you guys doing here?"

Suddenly they transformed into herself. "When we copy you, we not only share your appearance, but your abilities. We're perfectly capable of doing the job for you."

Ruby and Toothless smiled at them.

"In three minutes were gonna smash that thing to bits," they said walking up to the Lacrima.

"Thank you, Gemini," said Ruby.

* * *

At, Lacrima number four, Olatrand was reaching for one of his vials that would give him the strength to destroy the Lacrima

"Man, I finally made it. Now, to take with of my parfum of power," he said and remove the cork.

One sniff of the smell the perfume he began to grow in size and his shirt was ripped apart. The increase of his muscles broke the rope that tied him to the pole finally freeing him.

* * *

At Lacrima number six, Merrill was still collecting power for her attack.

It still wasn't enough to destroy the Lacrima, she needed more power from the water around her. Not many people knew this, but there were millions of miniature water particles and she could use those to fuel her power.

* * *

Back with Hiccup and Zero, Zero had finally stopped kicking Hiccup and was now looking at him pitifully.

"You can't defeat the master of the _Oración Seis_ , I'm more powerful than a lonely guild Viking like you could ever hope to be," he said.

Hiccup in answer, instead try to stand, but he fell onto his hands and knees. He was completely exhausted and Zero didn't even look tired.

"It's a shame your friends aren't here to help you, because you don't stand a chance against me on your own."

"I'm not on my own," said Hiccup as he breathed deeply and he slowly got back onto his feet. "Everyone is reaching out to me. I can hear them, loud and clear, I hear everyone's voices and they're telling me that no matter what I can't give up the fight. They're what keeps me going. They're the only reason I'm still standing right now."

* * *

At Lacrima number two, Ragnar prepared himself.

"Well, all right, it's about time to put this thing on ice," he said as he slammed his hands together.

* * *

At Lacrima number three, Gemini had pulled out Taurus' key.

"All right, let's do it," said Gemini. "It is all I do if I use Taurus?"

"Sure, go ahead," said Ruby.

* * *

At Lacrima number four, Olatrand had completed his transformation. He was now seven foot tall and was packing a large amount of muscle.

"You're about to get an important lesson in strength and determination, courtesy of _Blue Pegasus_ Guild," he said slamming his fists together.

* * *

At Lacrima number five, after two was preparing herself to destroy the Lacrima.

" _Requip!_ " she yelled and replaced her _Changewing Armour_ with her _Night Fury Armour_.

* * *

At Lacrima number six, Merrill began to absorb the moisture in the air as she prepared herself for a massive attack.

Stormfly watched as she did this. "Dear, child."

* * *

Back with Hiccup and Zero, Hiccup was preparing to use the last of his power to deal one final blow against Zero.

Golden flames were covering his body as he concentrated. "They're so strong. I can feel my friend determination and strength pulsating through me."

Zero just looked at him in amusement. "If there was someway I could harness off your Dragon Force for myself." He then raised his hands preparing for final attack. "Unfortunately, that's not possible. Since I have no use for you I shall unleash my ultimate spell and return you to the nothingness from whence you came."

" _Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Plasma Greatsword!_ " Hiccup yelled.

" _Genesis Zero!_ " Zero roared. He then charged straight towards Hiccup. "Down into the depths of nothingness with you!"

The two warriors charged one another using the most powerful attacks. It was clear to anyone that only one of them were going to survive this.


	18. I'm With You

At lacrima number two Ragnar was ready to destroy the lacrima.

"It's go time. All right guys, let's do this," he said.

* * *

At lacrima number three, both Ruby and Gemini were summoning Taurus.

" _Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!_ " they yelled.

"That thing want for," said Toothless.

Earth shot out of the ground as Taurus made his entrance.

"We're both counting on you, Taurus," both Ruby and Gemini said in unison.

"I got this," said Taurus as he pulled out his battle-axe.

* * *

At lacrima number four, Olatrand was charging up for his attack.

" _Power Parfum_ to the max! Man!" he yelled.

* * *

At lacrima number five, Astrid stood ready here in her _Night Fury_ armour.

"Here we go," she said.

* * *

At lacrima number six, Merrill was still absorbing the water molecules in the air.

As she did this thoughts were to Grandeeney and asking her to lend her, her strength.

Stormfly watch this from afar. She knew that Merrill had the ability to do this, but she had to hope that she had confidence in herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Zero were still battling it out. Hiccup was charging at him at full speed, while golden flames covered him, hoping to get there before Zero finished casting his spell.

"If true evil comes to an end before my eyes, a new era of nothingness shall be ushered in," he said. He then placed his hands together. " _Genesis Zero!_ "

What happened next, Hiccup could understand. It was like liquid darkness was pouring out of his hands and taking the forms of phantoms.

"Now open! Port or the demons wake!" Zero commanded. The bantams then made their way straight towards Hiccup, who could see no way of stopping in time. "Go, travellers of the void. I want you to consume that man soul and his memory. Consume his very existence! Devour him, do it for the sake of your master!"

All of a sudden these phantoms began to consume Hiccup and he could not fight it. He then vanished out of existence leaving only Zero in the corridor.

"Now, you are a traveller of the infinite void. Goodbye, Dragon Slayer."

Hiccup couldn't explain the experience, it was like he was falling through a dark hole full of nothingness. He couldn't see anything, not even his own hand in front of his face and he was all out of magic power. He no idea what to do.

" _Hiccup! What happened?_ " said a grumpy voice. " _How could you allow him to defeat you so easily? How disappointing and you call yourself a student of Igneel!_ "

Hiccup couldn't believe it, he was hearing the voice of his old master, Igneel. Then a distant memory appeared in his mind when he was training with him.

Igneel had instructed him to charge headfirst into a huge rock. Ironically enough, it was something his father did when he was younger.

"You're asking a bit much," said Hiccup crossly as he rubbed his head. "How can you expect me to shatter that huge rock all by myself?"

"I'm not asking you the impossible from you, my boy," said Ingeel. "I know you have the power to do it. Stop doubting yourself. Never forget, you are a true Dragon Slayer and you should take pride in that accomplishment. Know that, no matter what happens, I, Igneel, will always be proud of you."

"Okay," Hiccup sighed. "I'll try again, but I still don't know what to do."

However, the present day Hiccup knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, at lacrima number two, Ragnar had finished creating his ice bazooka and was a minute straight at the giant lacrima.

"Let's go! _Ice Cannon!_ " he yelled and pulled the trigger.

Then a powerful burst of ice shot out of its barrel.

* * *

At, lacrima number three, Ruby and Gemini prepare themselves to destroy the lacrima.

"Here we go!" they all said.

Taurus jumped into the air and slammed his battle-axe into the lacrima.

* * *

At, lacrima number four, Olatrand had also jumped into the air and was swinging a very sparkly punch straight at the lacrima.

" _Infinity Sparkle!_ " he roared.

* * *

At lacrima number five, Astrid was preparing for her attack.

"I've only got one chance. So, I'll put all my remaining power into this blow," she said.

She then flew up to towards the lacrima.

* * *

At lacrima number six, Merrill had completed charging up her attack.

" _Sea Dragon's Roar!_ " she yelled revealing her fangs for the first time.

She then fired a large stream of pressurised water straight out of the mouth and it headed straight towards the lacrima at incredible speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zero was staring horrified, somehow Hiccup was breaking through the void.

"No! It can't be!" he yelled.

Hiccup burns away the phantoms with his bright golden flames, he was now more powerful than he was before and Zero stared in horror as he turned to face him and began heading towards him. As he made his way towards Zero, the phantoms that had once trapped and were now burning away ashes.

"How did he come back from the void?" he said horrified. "Such brilliant golden flames, my magic is being burned away."

Hiccup began to roar like an actual dragon and for a brief moment Zero thought he saw a dragon silhouette behind him. He just stared at him, he knew that his Lost Magic gave in the power of a dragon and in turn the power to defeat one, but he had never seen such raw power before in all his life. This boy was truly a Dragon Slayer.

Hiccup than rush to at blinding speed and punched him hard in the face. He then landed on the ground and stared up at Zero whose line up towards the ceiling.

"I've had enough of playing games with you," he said and he prepared himself for final attack. " _Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Hidden Fire Form! Crimson Lotus: Dragon Greatsword!_ "

Golden flames covered his entire body and that he jumped up into the air and hit Zero with his most powerful punch he could muster. Then the two of them shot up into the air, with Hiccup entrails resembling that of large sword, they slammed through ceiling through ceiling until they reached the lacrima chamber. Then with all his might Hiccup slammed them into the lacrima shattering it into pieces.

* * *

And, at almost the exact same time, everyone destroyed their lacrimas which cause a huge explosion inside each of the leg joints that could be seen from outside Nirvana. Then the entire city began to crumble thanks to these explosions.

"Guess this means it worked," said Ragnar as the entire chamber shook. "We had all them at the same time."

"We did it!" Ruby yelled hugging Toothless as Taurus and Gemini gave each other high five.

"Perfect timing, we did it," said Olatrand. "Good job everyone."

"Thanks to you, Hiccup," said Astrid.

Jellal smiled as he saw the crumpled body of Zero. He noticed Hiccup stirring, it was clear that his final attack had took a lot of him.

"That was rough, who would have thought one lacrima would be so hard to break," said Hiccup as he got to his feet. He was now back to normal and his body was just adjusting to the change. "No more doubting myself. Thank you, Igneel."

Both Merrill and Stormfly were crying their eyes out.

"I'm so proud of you, Merrill" said Stormfly looking up at Merrill. " _Alfheim Shelter_ has been saved."

"I can't believe it, we stopped Nirvana," Merrill cheered.

Nirvana had collapsed onto the ground and now was within pieces. The ancient city of Nirvana was now even more ruin than it had been before.

Jellal had now pretty much recovered and was now looking down at Hiccup. He can help but think how amazing, Hiccup Haddock was. He had exceeded his expectations.

Then the entire chamber began to shake even more viably than it had done before. The floor beneath Hiccup feed was about to crumble.

"This isn't good, I'm all out of magic energy" said Hiccup.

Before he could move the floor beneath him crumbled and he would have fallen to his death if Jellal hadn't grabbed his hand.

"That was close."

"I've got you," said Jellal.

"For now anyway. This spells trouble for you to you know."

* * *

Within her chamber Ruby was facing the same problem.

"Probably not a very good sign, is it?" she said.

"This place is falling apart," said Toothless.

Gemini had returned to their normal form and flew over to Ruby.

"I'd run for it if I were you," said Gemi.

"You gonna get squished if you stick around," said Mini.

"Is there some kind of emergency exit?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"We're not all knowing," said Gemi. "We only read the thoughts of the people we've copied."

"And none of them knew anything of emergency exits," said Mini.

"You'll find your way out, somehow."

"Best of luck to you."

Then the two of them vanished into thin air.

"Don't go!" cried Ruby and Toothless.

* * *

Ragnar was running down a corridor trying to escape from the collapsing city.

"Ah, man, this is bad," he said. "We've got to get out of this dump now."

Astrid too was running through a corridor jumping from fallen rubble to rubble. She was praying that everyone was all right.

Olatrand was also running through a corridor, it was smashing through fallen rubble as he ran. For some unknown reason, he was thinking of Astrid as he ran.

"Wait, my honey! Please don't leave your love behind," he said.

However he was soon toppled over by too much of the fallen rubble.

* * *

Merrill and Stormfly were having similar problems. Stormfly was dragging Merrill along as they try to escape the collapsing corridor.

"Slow down, Stormfly, I can't keep up," said Merrill trying her best not to stumble.

"We've got to move quickly, child," said Stormfly.

It was then that Merrill stumbled and landed face first on the floor. Stromfly stopped abruptly and gazed at her in horror.

"Merrill!" she cried.

Then she saw the ceiling collapsing on top of that and made a rash dash towards her. Then out of nowhere perils of stone corrupted from the ground holding the ceiling in place.

" _Iron Rock Wall!_ " a voice yelled.

Merrill opened her eyes and found both Jura and Theron standing beside them. Jura had created the stone pillars to shield them from the collapsing ceiling.

"You saved us," said Merrill.

"But I thought you as good as dead," said Stormfly speechless.

"Fortunately, Theron was going up healer to keep me stable and then I simply took the time to recuperate and restore my magic energy," Jura explained.

"I suggest we don't stick around," said Theron. "Nirvana is falling apart."

"Agreed," said Jura picking both Merrill and Stormfly into his arms.

* * *

Ragnar ran as fast as he could and finally made it outside. He jumped just as his corridor collapsed in and began rolling down the hill to safety.

"That was a close one," he said. Once you reach the bottom the cliff he looked at Nirvana scenic collapsing before his eyes. "It's going down fast. Hope the others made it out."

"Ragnar!" Astrid's voice cried.

Ragnar turned and found Astrid running towards him. "Astrid!" Then he noticed someone I was emerging out of the smoke, a very large something. "And…"

The large something turn out to be Olatrand, but rang nine Astrid in recognising due to his enormous size. Also he was badly beaten up due to the rubble that had fallen on his face when he made his escape.

"I'm so glad you made it out safely, my golden haired beauty," he said.

At what Astrid summoned her axe and Ragnar took up a fighting stance.

"Who are you?!" Astrid demanded.

"You heard her! Answer the lady or else," Ragnar warned.

Olatrand raised his hand up in surrender trying to calm them down. "Please calm down. Can't you see on your ally? My _P_ _ower Parfum_ has temporarily altered my outward appearance, but deep down I haven't changed." He then began to spin around like a ballerina. "I'm your beloved Olatrand, and you're my honey."

"Looks like your little admirer has gone for one stalker," said Ragnar.

Astrid rubbed her hand against her forehead. "No joke, he's even worse than Snotlout."

Then out of nowhere Horologium fell from the sky and landed in front of them.

"'So dizzy,' she says in a warning tone," he said.

"An enemy," said Olatrand raising his fists.

"No, stand down," said Astrid.

"Yeah, it's just one of Ruby spirits," Ragnar explained.

Horologium then opened his door and Ruby exited with Toothless in her arms. She then looked at him confused. "Thanks, Horologium, but I didn't even remember summoning you."

"You didn't. I passed through the gate of my own accord. I hope you don't mind."

"You can rescue us any time you feel like it. Thanks," said Toothless.

"Miss Ruby magic is growing stronger by the day. So, it's likely you'll more celestial spirits doing the same," Horologium explained and then he vanished.

They were soon joined by Merrill, Jura, Theron and Stormfly.

"Thank goodness, everyone's all right," said Jura.

"Like there was any doubt," said Theron.

"Even that silly black cat," Stormfly muttered.

"Hiccup and Jellal… are they here?" Merrill asked excitedly.

"I don't see them," said Jura looking around.

"Could they still be inside?" Olatrand asked.

"I hope not," said Merrill.

Ruby was now looking quite worried. "Now I'm worried."

"He's probably lost in the woods," said Ragnar.

"Hey! Hiccup!" Merrill called out.

Astrid looked at the ruins of Nirvana and was now extremely worried. She knew that both Hiccup and Jellal was still out there.

"Where are you, bud," said Toothless looking around frantically.

Suddenly the earth began to rise for no good reason and all of a sudden they saw Hiccup and Jellal looking slightly worse for wear but alive. Behind them was Yeren, he must have rescued the two of them from the ruins of Nirvana.

"Love, drives us to save our friends. Oh, yeah," he said.

"Yes, but it was cutting it close," said Hiccup grieving with relief.

"What did I tell ya," said Ragnar. "He's always been one for dramatic entrance."

Merrill looked totally relieved. "You okay."

"What's he doing here?" Stormfly asked utterly confused. "He's one of the _Oración Seis_ , isn't he?"

"Yes, but he's on our side now," Jura assured. "It's a long story, I'll explain later."

Astrid then rushed over to Hiccup and next thing they knew she punched him in the arm. "That's for scaring me," she said fiercely. She then pulled him into a firm kiss. "And that's where everything else."

"An interesting way to show affection," said Stormfly.

"You mean you are expecting something less from Astrid Hofferson?" Toothless asked with a raised eyebrow.

Stormfly looked at him and shrugged. "Point taken."

Once Astrid stepped away from Hiccup Merrill suddenly ran up and wrapped her arms around him, with tears rolling down her cheeks and into his shirt. "You kept your promise. You're the greatest, I can't thank you enough."

"It was nothing," said Hiccup rubbing her head.

"If it wasn't for you, _Alfheim Shelter_ would have been wiped out."

"Well, there is no way I could have done it by own." He then looked at everyone. "Thanks you guys."

"You saved my guild," said Merrill as she looked at all them too.

"No… we saved your guild."

Merrill looked down on the ground. "I didn't do much."

"That's not true, you healed me, saved Astrid and destroyed one of those lacrimas. I say you did a lot," said Hiccup smiling down at her.

Merrill can hold back the tears. "You're right."

* * *

Half an hour later they were all spread out recovering from their ordeal.

"I'm glad everyone made it out of there okay," said Toothless.

"It was close," Jura agreed. "Excellent work by all involved."

"I think it's time for a group hug. Who's with me?" said Olatrand.

Ruby quickly backed away from. "Forget it creep."

"Speaking of creeps, who's that?" Ragnar asked turning to look at Jellal, who was leaning against a nearby tree.

Ruby to turn to look at him. "I know."

"Another pretty boy from _Blue Pegasus_?"

"Wouldn't we have met him earlier?"

Astrid close her eyes. "It's Jellal."

Ragnar looked at Astrid in bewilderment. "You kidding me?"

Ruby looked utterly terrified. "Oh, no. Not him again!"

"He's changed," Astrid assured. "He's not the same and we dealt with before."

"He's completely lost his memory," said Merrill.

Ragnar looked at her sceptically. "Really? I still don't think we can trust the guy."

"You can. I promise, and telling you he's actually a good person."

"I can vouch for that," said Hiccup. Ragnar and Ruby stared at him, they thought he would be the last person that would trust him. "If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here and _Alfheim Shelter_ would have been destroyed."

Astrid then made her way over to Jellal, who had remained silent ever since they joined up.

"I wanted to thank you," she said. Jellal looked the better. "Honestly, we couldn't have done this without your help."

"Astrid, that's not true," he said. "I didn't do anything worthy of such praise. Not at all."

Astrid then lent against the tree as well. "So, tell me, what will you do now?"

"Good question… I wish I knew."

"It's all right, I'm sure you're not the only one in that position. Who knows what tomorrow have in store."

Jellal began to shake. "I'm afraid."

Astrid stared at him curiously. "At what?"

"My memory… of it returning."

"Don't be." She then smiled. "It wouldn't change anything." Jellal stared at her. "Even if we were to become enemies again, it wouldn't change the fact that I care about you."

"You do?"

"But I have feelings for another now." She then looked at Hiccup. "And he would be utterly lost without me."

Jellal nodded in understand meant. "He's a good man, twice the man I am. You deserve better than me."

"I'm sure you'll find someone, love works in mysterious ways."

"My handsome face!" Olatrand yelled.

Everyone turned and saw him pressed against what looked like an invisible barrier.

"There are problems meathead?" Ragnar asked.

"There some kind of barrier in front of me."

"Look," said Merrill looking at the ground seen ancient ruins. "There's weird writing on the ground."

Jura stretches hand forward and he too felt the invisible wall. "No, it can't be."

Suddenly all them realised what was going on. "An enchantment?" they all cried.

"Who would do such a thing?" Stormfly said hotly.

"And how come we didn't notice who cast it?" said Toothless.

Ragnar looked at the barrier thoughtfully. "If I had a guess I would say it is Fenris' work. Scratch that, this magic is much more powerful than his could ever be."

"Oh, great, how are we going to get out?" Ruby asked.

"When not, until the one who cast this releases us?" said Hiccup. He then looked into the distance. "Isn't that right!"

Suddenly they saw several well-armed men approaching them. The man in front was obviously the leader, he had black hair that was tied in a ponytail and a pair spectacles on his nose. He had this air of authority and you could tell in an instant that this guy was a by the book sort of person.

"Who are all these people?" Merrill asked quivering.

"There's no need to panic, we mean you no harm," said the black haired man as he approached them. "Sorry about this, but we were forced to do something to restrain you."

"Who the heck are you?" Toothless demanded.

"I am the captain of the new Viking Council Honour Guard, Alistair the Firm, and this is my army."

Everyone eyes widened.

"There's a new council?" Ragnar said stunned.

"Sure thing take them very long," said Ruby.

"And apparently there were more organised," said Hiccup.

"It is my duty, to uphold the law and reserve justice throughout the land. So, all evildoers, must be arrested," said Alistair firmly.

"We're not evildoers," said Stormfly furiously.

"I don't get why we are in trouble, when we didn't do anything wrong," said Toothless.

"I know we've gone overboard in the past, but unless there's a new law that's been passed through you have no right containers," said Hiccup.

Alistair looked at Hiccup curiously. "I'm surprised as a member of Dragon Tail knows of counsel law."

"When you're the son of the master of your guild which frequently angers the council, you tend to look up the law in order to find loopholes to prevent arrests," said Hiccup crossing his arms.

"Indeed," said Alistair. "However, you're quite correct and I am not here to arrest you in the first place. I have been ordered to take the _Oración Seis_ into custody. I ask you please cooperate and hand over the member, codename Hoteye."

Everyone gasped.

Jura quickly rushed out of the barrier. "No! Never!"

At once Alistair's men raise their weapons.

Yeren then stepped forward. "It's all right. I'll surrender."

Jura stared at him. "Yeren? Why?"

"I cannot fully embrace a life of virtue when my past transgressions continue to haunt me. This is my chance to atone for my sins. It's best I have a clean slate, when I find my brother. That way I will have nothing to hide, don't you agree?"

Jura looked at him and then nodded. "Indeed, may I continue the search for your brother in your stead?"

Yeren looked at him speechless. "You'd do that for me?"

"I would be honoured. I just need his name."

"His name is Oghren. Oghren Kondrat."

At want all the _Dragon Tail_ Viking stared at him.

Astrid stared. "He's your brother?"

"The small world after all," said Hiccup bewildered.

Yeren looked at the ground sadly. "I miss him so, he was a good kid. In fact he was the best little brother a guy could ask for. My brother and I struggle to survive after losing both of our parents, it was a trying time. We worked hard in the hopes to grow vegetables in our meagre garden. Unfortunately, when it came time to harvest we were left… disappointed."

However it within the wasteland a single potato had survived and after we cooked it we shared it with one another. Even though many years have passed since that day, I can still remember the taste of that potato."

Astrid then walked up to him. "I know your brother, Yeren."

At once Jura and Yeren stared at her. "You do?" said Jura.

"Yes, he's an old friend of mine. He's happily travelling the continent right now."

Tears rolled down Yeren's cheek at her words and collapsed to his knees. "All these years I kept telling myself that if I just stay positive a miracle would happen. And behold it has." He then looked at Astrid tearfully. "Thank you."

They watched as Alistair's men took Yeren away into a carriage.

"I feel kind of bad for, you know," said Ruby.

"Me too," said Toothless.

"I guess it can't be helped," said Ragnar.

"It must have been difficult, but I think he made the right decision," said Stormfly.

Then they noticed that the barrier was still up.

"I take it there's something else," said Hiccup.

Alistair smiled. "Sorry, but that's simply not an option at this time. Not until we capture our true addictive." Everyone stared at him. "A feeling that infiltrated and destroyed the Viking Council, fired the _Ethernano Cannon_. A man more villainous than the _Oración Seis_ , truly black of heart." He then looked at Jellal. "I am referring to you Jellal. Let's go, know that if you resist we have explicit orders to kill you."

Astrid stared in horror and everyone else glared at him.

"Leave him alone," said Merrill.

"You're making a mistake," said Hiccup.

"Jellal the Ruthless, is a criminal. Society is in danger so long as he roams free," said Alistair. "He must be brought to justice."

Everyone then stared at Jellal not knowing on what to do.


	19. A Guild for One

Astrid stared in horror looking at Jellal and Hiccup clenched his fists.

"Jellal the Ruthless… you are hereby under arrest… for crimes against the kingdom," said Alistair.

Jellal was utterly emotionless, no one could tell whether he was going to fight or he was going to surrender. Then to guard approached him and cuffed him in an anti-magic cuffs.

Merrill practically burst into tears and begged. "No, please don't take him away! It's not fair. He doesn't even know what he's done. His memories have been completely erased."

Alistair looked down at her still looking quite firm. "Ignorance of ones crimes is no defence. Penal code section thirteen states this explicitly." He then looked at one of his men. "You may remove the barrier now."

"Yes, sir."

"Hold on!" Merrill yelled.

"It's all right," said Jellal. "I will not resist arrest. Please, forgive me, I wish I could remember you. I'm sorry I cannot, truly."

Merrill looks like that she was on the verge of tears. Stormfly then stepped forward. "When she was lost, alone. You found her wandering and saved her life."

"Did I? I may not know the harm I inflicted upon you and countless others, but at least I know at some point I help one person."

Hiccup looked of Astrid, who too look was at the verge of tears. Jellal notice this and looked at her. "Astrid… I won't forget you, your kindness." He then turned his gaze upon Hiccup. "Take care of her."

"I already promised someone I would, but I can make that promise to you was well," said Hiccup.

Jellal was then escorted towards the carriage, but Astrid did not like this one that. She couldn't let this happen, she couldn't let them take away like this. It's not right. He was even control of his actions, not completely, he was sleepwalking in the darkness and now he's been finally leading to light. She couldn't let him shut him away.

"You have any more parting words?" Alistair asked not even looking at Jellal.

"No."

"You get at least a life sentence, that if you're lucky."

All of them stared in horror, they weren't going to execute him after everything he's done today.

"No way," said Ruby.

Alistair didn't any notice. "In any case, you'll never see these people again."

"He's gone," Merrill cried.

"I won't let him go," said Astrid.

Hiccup sighed. "Well, should had known this would happen." He then took a deep breath and looked directly at Alistair. "Hold it right there."

"What do you want?" Alistair asked.

"He's one of us and that means he comes with us."

Jellal stared at him in horror. "No, don't do this."

Alistair then glared at Hiccup. "How can you say that? If I'm not mistaken you're the one who took him down in the first place."

"That was when he was controlled by an evil spirit, but now he is no longer that man. And after the day you would steal hold him accountable to his crimes?"

Ragnar then moved forward. "This is wrong," he agreed. "Jellal took down Nirvana, he just save a whole lot of people and this is the thanks you give him."

Jura to glare at him. "You would hold this man for his sins, yet choose not to award him for his good deeds."

Olatrand moved forwards as well. "It pains me, but if you take him away it will hurt Astrid more."

"Please, don't take Jellal away forever?" Merrill begged.

Alistair glared at them and then looked his men. "Arrest them all for aiding a fugitive and obstructing the law!"

At once Alistair's men charge straight towards them. However, before the fighting could start Astrid slammed her foot onto the ground.

"That's enough! Stop this at once!" she yelled. Everyone stared at her. "I apologise for this disturbance, it's gone too far. I'm the one to blame. Now… please… take him away."

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked.

"I am," said Astrid.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another and he sighed. "If that's what you want."

They then watched as they moved Jellal towards the carriage.

Suddenly, Jellal came to a stop and looked directly at Astrid. "I remember… you are as brave as a Valkyrie."

Astrid stared at him and watched as he entered the carriage. The guards closed the door and they watch as the carriage was driven away disappearing into the distance.

* * *

The sun was now beginning to rise and everyone was lying around getting rest from their battle last night. The only one missing was Astrid, who had wandered off.

"Hey, guys? Does anyone happen to know where Astrid went?" Toothless asked.

"She just needs to be alone for little while," said Hiccup.

Toothless nodded. "You're right."

Merrill was still crying, remembering Jellal's last words to her. She looked into the distance and saw Astrid sitting one of the ruined walls of Nirvana. She was loving her arms together as she remembered Jellal last word to her.

He said those words the first time the two of them met in the Tower of Valhalla eight years ago.

"My name is Jellal Havocson," he said.

"Whoa, that's a tough one, don't get sore if I forget it," said Oghren.

"To be family have a similar problem with yours, Oghren Kondrat," said Jellal.

Oghren shook his head and looked at Astrid. "All right, Blondie, your name is Astrid Hofferson, isn't it?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you if it isn't," she snapped. "And the first thing I'm going to do when I'm free is killing all the guards."

"Whoa, don't go and for your life away," said Jellal.

"It's my life and if my life is a price to pay for freedom then I'll take it," said Astrid.

"You're certainly as brave as a Valkyrie," said Jellal staring at her.

Astrid just blushed.

The memory was so painful that Astrid began to cry, it had been so long and now the Jellal from a childhood had returned and now he's all locked up far away from her once again. She looked into the sunrise and cried like she had never cried before.

Merrill found Astrid crying as she looked into the sunset which was now a beautiful golden glow. She realised that Astrid had known Jellal much longer than she, both the good and the bad, she could only imagine the pain in her heart.

* * *

Ruby was in _Alfheim Shelter_ writing in her journal about the events that transpired yesterday. The Guild had welcomed them with open arms, giving them food, patched up their wounds and gave them a change of clothes.

" _When the sun rose the next morning it filled the sky with the most beautiful golden glow. I've never seen anything like it before, in a way that sunrise made me think of Astrid. It reminded me of the hope she carries and the warmth and passion she has in her heart. I like to think of her look into the sky that morning and seeing the beauty of a new day dawning. I just hope she saw it_."

Ruby then placed a pen down and changed into the clothes the Guild had offered her. The clothes were definitely elven and made of beautiful silk. In fact Ruby had never had a more beautiful outfit in her entire life.

"This is adorable," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, you look cute and all, but you're not as nearly as sexy as me," said Ashelin.

"Everyone in the village is a member of the Guild," Merrill explained. " _Alfheim Shelter_ is famous for pretty textiles and clothes."

"So, are these like traditional elven style?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I never really thought of that before, but I suppose that would make the most sense, huh."

Ashelin then looked down at her. "I can't believe you had absolutely no idea everyone in this Guild, but you is a descendant of the ancient elves that lived in Nirvana."

"Well, yeah, and the only one who joined after it was formed," Merrill explained.

Ruby then grabbed the clothes that the Guild had offered to Astrid, who was just sitting in a nearby chair. "Come and try this on Astrid. I think Hiccup would have even harder time of making a sentence if he sees you in this."

Astrid looked utterly miserable. "Yes, I suppose."

Ruby sighed, she hadn't gotten over with Jellal capture.

Ashelin decided to discuss more with Merrill. "I don't suppose you know when _Alfheim Shelter_ joined the League of Guilds along with the others do you? I want to be rude, but I never even heard of your guild before all of us were thrown together. I know that not every Guild can't be as popular as mine, but still."

Ruby turned away from Astrid and looked at Merrill. "Come to think of it, I haven't either."

"Oh, I know," said Merrill. She then laughed nervously. "Wow, I didn't realise we were so obscure."

"This is all very interesting, but everyone is waiting on us," said Stormfly.

* * *

Soon they joined up with the boys, who are now also wearing the clothes the Guild had presented them with. In front of the Guildhall were all the members of _Alfheim Shelter_ and leading them was an elderly elf, who happened to be the Guild Master.

The Guild Master looked at them all. " _Dragon Tail_ … _Blue Pegasus_ … _Thor Hammer_ … not to mention Merrill, Stormfly and Theron… I commend your efforts in not only defeating the _Oración Seis_ , but saving our village from Nirvana's wrath. Speaking as a representative of our regional Guild League, I Legolas the Keeper, thank you. In the name of Tarbal, the Elven God of light and harmony, we are in your debt."

"We were happy to help you," said Olatrand. "Master Legolas, it was a hard won victory. Against a ferocious opponent, but from the deepest darkness of despair light shining down upon us. It was the bright light warming glow of true friendship. We followed it all the way to victory."

"Well said, Master," said the rest of the Trimens.

"Boy, where did they find these guys?" said Ragnar.

"No kidding, don't think even fought against anyone," said Ruby.

"I suppose it's over now," said Ashelin.

"You two should know, I proud of you," said Jura placing an arm around her and Lyon.

"Thank you, sir," said Lyon.

"And no one else will have to worry about the _Oración Seis_ from now on," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, we should throw a party to celebrate," said Toothless.

"What an excellent idea," said Olatrand.

At once he and the Trimens began to dance around.

"Yeah, a party sounds great," said Ragnar.

Merrill laughed at the site.

In fact the only one that wasn't enjoying themselves was Astrid. She was still thinking about Jellal and nothing else.

Olatrand then turned to face Legolas. "So is the _Alfheim Shelter_ Guild feeling up to get down?" he asked.

However all the members except for Merrill and Stormfly looks very solemn and quiet. This didn't go unnoticed by everyone else and they all stared at them in puzzlement.

Then Legolas gave them a sympathetic look. "I'm truly sorry, I've neglected my duty to tell you about the ancient elves. Please, accept my sincere apology."

"Like that's going to stop us from partying," said Toothless.

"Somehow I think its bit more serious than we might think," said Hiccup thoughtfully.

Merrill stared at her Legolas. "It's all right master, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"It is important, I asked that everyone please listen very closely to the tale I'm about to tell." Everyone listened up not sure what he was getting. "First, let me clear the air about something. The truth is we are not descendants of the ancient elves of Nirvana."

"What?" Merrill gasped.

"Indeed, we are the ancient elves themselves and many years ago, eight hundred to be exact the ancient spell Nirvana was created. Fashion by my hands."

"Why are you?" Lyon growled.

"I don't believe it," said Ruby.

"Eight hundred years ago?" Toothless gasped.

"I've heard that the ancient elves were said to be immortal, but I can hardly believe it," said Theron.

"I was deceived. We were in the middle of the Dragon Wars and there was no end in sight and I foolishly took the advice of a young human, someone my dear friend told me not to trust. I believe that I was doing the right thing in creating the spell Nirvana within our ancient city and with its power I could end the war that was tearing the world apart."

The spell was intended to reverse the morality of those whose minds were settled on the destruction of others, humans, elves, dwarfs and dragons alike. It took the finest elven minds in the entire world and we poured are very essence into making Nirvana. At first it seemed to work, but then we soon realised despite our best intentions we cannot change the fact that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction."

Nirvana did indeed what light that was once a terrible darkness, but not by chasing it away. Instead it is absorbed it just as he planned and soon we fell prey to darkness. The world yearns for balance and order, light serves no purpose without darkness and vice versa. Light is born out of darkness and darkness is born out of light, the two are forever intertwined."

"Yeah, that's exactly how it played out for us," said Ragnar remembering the changes to both Ashelin and Yeren.

Legolas nodded and continued. "All the world is evil, taken from those whose hearts were once consumed with it, was transferred to all those that resides within Nirvana."

"It was," Merrill gasped in horror.

Legolas looked as if he was remembering a horrible memory. "It was a nightmare. It engulfed and raged and hatred, we slaughtered each other until no one was left standing." Everyone stared at them horrified. "That is not even the worst of it, we had put a very essence into the creation of Nirvana and it had robbed most of the elves of their magical power including that of immortality and soon we aged just like humans and dwarfs. Also, with the Elven Empire's capital now destroyed the elves were in disarray and one by one the elven cites fell."

"So, that's what happened with the elves," said Theron his eyes closed.

"But who was the one who tricked you into doing this and the one that warned you not to proceed with this plan?" Hiccup asked.

Legolas looked up at him. "The one who came up with this plan is known throughout the world, his name was Drago Bludvist." Everyone gasped. "I could not understand his motives, but for some reason he supported the dragons that ruled over the land with an iron fist during war. Thanks to his betrayal the world was even more weakened by the dragons tyranny many good people died."

As for my dear friend, he was the last of the ancient elves. The only one who did not put his essence into the creation of Nirvana." He then looked directly at Hiccup. "His name is known as it lives on within you. He was the founder of your Guild, your first master, his name was Hiccup."

Everyone then turned and looked directly at Hiccup, who was totally stunned. "The first master was a distant ancestor of mine, but I never knew he was that old."

"Indeed he could see the dangers before they could happen. After we all slaughtered each other, he left Nirvana and soon became one of the First Dragon Slayer's, turning the tide of the war in our favour."

He then looked up at all of them. "That's not entirely true, for I am the only one here who survived. Again in this particular situation the word 'survivor' is a little misleading. In truth my body ceased to function many years ago. What you see before you now is only a projection of the man I once was."

As punishment for my sins I, this powerless spirit, has stood as sentinel over my creation for eight hundred years. Keeping my weary eyes open for the one who could and last destroy Nirvana and consign it to the pages of history."

He then smiled at all them. "And now… my post can be vacated. For that person has been found."

Merrill was shaking and looked at Legolas. "No. Why didn't you tell me?"

Suddenly Legolas began to flicker and one by one all the members of _Alfheim Shelter_ began to disappear.

"What's happening?" Merrill yelled. "Don't go!"

"You can't just leave us!" Stormfly yelled.

"Eldor!" Merrill yelled as a male elf with black hair vanished. Then a female elf with blonde hair also vanished. "Verill!"

"Everyone's disappearing, right in front of our eyes!" Arvin gasped.

"Why are you doing this?" Merrill asked. "Don't go!"

Despite her pleas they kept on vanishing and Legolas gave her a sympathetic look. "I've deceived you, Merrill," he said. "For that I'm deeply sorry. All your fellow guild members were spectres, they were nothing but illusions."

Merrill stared at him in horror.

"You've got to be kidding," said Hiccup.

"Illusions with their own personalities?" Lyon gasped.

"That takes powerful Creation Magic," said Jura.

Soon only Legolas remained. "For many years, I lived in this deserted village alone. Always keeping a watchful eye over Nirvana." He then looked at Merrill. "Until one day, when a boy came to me with a companion needing help."

Merrill stared at him. He was talking about her and Jellal eight years ago.

She had fallen unconscious and Jellal had took to the village in hopes for treatment.

"I need you to take care of her for me," he said.

"His eyes burned with such intensity and sincerity that I simply had no choice but to take the little girl in. I had resigned myself to a solitary existence, but there she was."

He began to think back to when the young Merrill had woken up. Jellal had left for some mysterious reason and he hadn't come back.

She looked at him in confusion. "Mister? What is this place?" she asked.

"Well, how do I put this," he had said.

"He lied to me," said Merrill clutching her knees. "He told me he was going to take me to a magic guild."

"Uh… right," said Legolas. "This is a guild. A magical guild full of Vikings of every stride."

Merrill looked up excitedly. "Wow, really?"

"Of course, it is. Go on and see for yourself. Your new friends are all outside waiting for you."

Legolas opened his eyes and looked at the present day Merrill and smiled. "I killed the village with apparitions so she wouldn't be alone."

Ruby stared at him. "So, you created an entire guild just for Merrill."

"No one I care for is a real person!" Merrill stared horrified. "How could you do something so cruel to me, master?"

"Don't fret my dear, calm down," said Legolas. "Neither you nor Stormfly need those imaginary friends." He then pointed at the other Vikings that all stood behind Merrill. "You're surrounded by real friends that care for you."

Then all of a sudden he started to turn to dust he gave Merrill one last smile and she began to cry. "A bright future awaits you. Embrace it, with open arms."

Merrill then ran towards him and yelled desperately, "Master!"

She flung her arms around him, but the moment she touched him he turned to dust and scattered into the winds. She looked at the floating dust that was dispersing and cried like she never cried before.

"To each and every one of you I owe my deepest gratitude, I know I can leave Merrill and Stormfly in your hands. I am honoured to have met you," his voice said in the wind.

Then the _Alfheim Shelter_ emblem on Merrill's shoulder began to vanish. She then fell to unease and was completely unable to stop the tears.

"Master!" she cried.

All of them looked at Merrill, not even able to imagine what she was going through. That was all, except for Astrid who bent down towards her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

Hiccup smiled this was the exactly sort of thing Astrid needed, because she out of all of them were the only one who could relate to Merrill at this present time.

"I know all too well… the pain of losing a loved one, but you'll heal. We'll help you," she said. Merrill stopped crying and looked at Astrid and at once gave a big hug. Astrid smiled as she rubbed her head. "Come and join us. Be a part of _Dragon Tail_."


	20. Dragon Training

On the airship of _Grimoire Heart_ Ultear was on board its bridge having another conversation with her master.

"Master Hel, I'm sorry to disturb you, my lady," she said.

Hel looked as if she was expecting Ultear's arrival. "Is it as I expected?"

"It is indeed, master. The _Oración Seis_ have fallen and Nirvana was destroyed by the official Guilds."

"The coalition was as capable as I anticipated." She brought her hands together and look directly at Ultear. "Our objective remains unhindered."

"Yes, sir. Nirvana's destruction is but a ripple in the vast sea of schemes. It won't be long before we possess the keys to Drago's seal. However—"

Hel glared at her. "Do not try my patience, Ultear."

"Nirvana's destruction may serve the herald of another greater disturbance," said Ultear studied her crystal ball. "So, great in fact that it will render our goals unreachable if left unchecked."

Hel just smiled. "Now this is entertaining. You aren't afraid, are you?"

Ultear shook her head. "Not at all. I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Meanwhile, the _Dragon Tail_ members were on a ship that was saving towards Berk. Hiccup was standing on the deck taking in the sea breeze.

"Ah, there's nothing like a fresh sea breeze," he said.

"Yeah, it does wonders to the fur," said Toothless.

Hiccup then looked at Merrill. "You doing all right, Merrill?"

Merrill had calmed down a bit after the shock they witnessed at _Alfheim Shelter_ , but nothing like that could disappear entirely. "You don't need to worry about me."

Hiccup wasn't convinced. "You know, if you want to talk about it we'll listen."

"Yeah, we're here for you," said Ragnar.

"We look out for one another," said Ruby.

Toothless walked over to Stormfly. "When you and Merrill join _Dragon Tail_ I can show you around."

Stormfly huffed. "I'm joining your guild to stay close to Merrill and that it."

"Jeez, tell me how you really feel," said Toothless rolling his eyes.

Merrill on the other hand was quite excited. "We're joining _Dragon Tail_. This is so exciting."

* * *

As they were sailing back to Berk, Ruby took the time to write in the journal.

" _With a hard-fought battle now behind us, it's finally time to return home._ "

She then began to think back when they parted ways with _Blue Pegasus_ and _Thor Hammer_.

"Man, may your parfum grace my nostrils again, Miss Astrid and Miss Ruby," said Olatrand.

"Be sure to come visit us whenever you feel like it," said Cavin.

"When you do be ready for the best nightclub Blue Pegasus can offer," said Arvin.

"Give my warm welcome to your father," said Jura looking down at Hiccup. "He'll be proud of what you've done."

"Oh, and Ragnar it was good seeing you again," said Lyon.

"Same here, at least this time we won on opposite sides," said Ragnar.

Ruby had also noticed that Ashlein and Feralan were staring at each other's eyes.

"Question? What do we do about those two?" Ruby asked.

"Well, aren't you going to run off with your little friends?" said Ashlein.

"Yeah, and just so you know I'm not going to miss you," said Feralan.

It didn't take long for everyone to realise that they fallen for each other.

"Ashelin?" Lyon said dumbfounded.

"Feralan?" Cavin said stunned.

"Who would have thought those two would fall for each other," said Toothless.

" _It's certainly been a wild ride Mum. Oh, and you never guess what happened. I got three new Celestial Keys_."

Before they left, Gemini, Aries and Scorpio had met up with Ruby in the Guildhall.

"Valkyrie is locked up. So now our contract with our unknown void," said Gemi.

"That's right," said Mini.

"Now that we're free we all decided the best person to take over our contracts would be none other than you, Ruby Heartfull," said Scorpio.

"Will you please be our Viking," said Aries.

Ruby just stared. "So, you really want to form contracts with me? Are you guys sure?"

Aries just stared at her. "You… guys?"

Noticing the weird look on her face Scorpio began to explain to her. "We're just so used to be called pets at the working with Valkyrie all this time."

Ruby smiled. "I know, but… that doesn't work for me. I think of my spirit as equals, you're no different to me than my guild mates. You're like family."

The four spirits looked at one another and then smiled at Ruby.

"It would be our pleasure to work with you Ruby," said Aries.

"I hope where together for a long time. Scorpio, Gemini and Aries."

Ruby began to write her last sentence just as the ship began to dock in Berk's harbour.

" _New friends are coming into my life in droves and I couldn't be happier._ "

* * *

Within minutes they reached the Guildhall at once they began to report the situation to Stoick and introduced everyone to the newest members.

"Long story short, Merrill and Stormfly are _Dragon Tails_ newest members. So, you better treat them well," Astrid warned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," said Merrill bowing.

In no time at all Merrill found herself surrounded and while this was going on Hiccup and Astrid made their way over to Stoick and Adelaide.

"We're so glad you made it back safely," said Adelaide.

"Hi, Dad," said Hiccup.

Stoick nodded. "Great work son, I'm sure things will quiet down now that the _Oración Seis_ is out of the picture. And thanks for bringing two precious, yet powerful additions to the Guild back with you."

"Actually, you have Astrid to thank for that," said Hiccup.

"Well, we could hardly leave the poor girl alone," said Astrid.

Fishlegs walked over to Ruby. "Nice to see you back, it's been too long."

"You're telling me," said Ruby smiled.

Helga and Ingrid notice the slight difference in Ruby, she had a more confident look about her.

"Does Ruby seem different to you?" Helga asked.

"Kind of, who knows what craziness she had to go through," said Ingrid.

Heather then walked over to Ragnar and smiled. "I see you're back."

"What? You missed me?" Ragnar asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," said Heather, though she blushed slightly.

Snotlout wasn't too happy seeing Hiccup back, apparently he was still a bit sore that Astrid chose to Hiccup over him.

"So you don't get yourself killed," he muttered.

"It was a close call," Hiccup admitted.

"Did you blow something up?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup looked slightly uneasy. "Well, we sought of destroyed the ancient elven capital city."

"How come you only destroy stuff when we're not around?" Ruffnut pounded.

"Dumb luck?"

"I say it was dumb all right," Snotlout muttered.

Adelaide shook her head and went over to Merrill and Stormfly. "Welcome to _Dragon Tail_ you two, I'm Adelaide."

Merrill stared at her in awe. "Whoa, I can't believe this is happening. First I met Hiccup and Astrid and now Miss Adelaide."

"I'm guessing your feline friend uses the same magic Toothless does, you mind telling us what kind of magic you use?" Adelaide asked.

Stormfly stared at her furiously. "Wait a minute, don't you dare compare me to that furry idiot."

Merrill just looked at Adelaide with a cheerful smile. "Don't mind her, I use _Healing Magic_ and _Support Magic_. Actually, I may Sea Dragon Slayer."

At once everyone dropped but they were doing and stared at her. Merrill was confused, did she do something wrong?

At once the entire Guild burst into cheers giving her praise and she couldn't help but feel both slightly nervous and happy by all the compliments.

Upon the second for was Eret, who was watching the whole thing. You can help but notice that the other Dragon Slayers at the own feline friend.

"Okay, how come I'm the only Dragon Slayer here, who doesn't have his own talking and flying cat?" he muttered.

The entire Guild then began celebrating the arrival of their two newest members. They were eating, drinking, laughing, singing and a whole manner of things that Merrill can keep up with.

"Everyone so lively and full of happiness," said Merrill.

"Keep your guard up, child," said Stormfly, who was the only one not enjoying herself.

Up on the second floor was Mystogan, no one knew he was in the building and he kept an eye on Merrill. He then vanished into thin air leaving no trace of his presence.

* * *

Eventually things calm down and Merrill and Stormfly were looking on the request board for job, but had a hard time of choosing.

Merrill was now wearing an aqua blue Dragon Tail emblem on her shoulder just where her old _Alfheim Shelter_ emblem had been. Stormfly also had a _Dragon Tail_ emblem which was on her back just like Toothless, only pink.

"As anything on the board caught your interest?" Adelaide asked.

"There's so many it's hard to pick one," said Merrill.

"Take your time. Though if you wouldn't mind a little advice I would stay away from solo jobs for now. Since just you just starting out it might be best to assist another team with one of their jobs. You take a pay cut of course, but the experience as well worth it."

"Sounds like a lot of fun."

"I admire your enthusiastic, but take a look at your potential partners," said Stormfly.

Indeed a few of them weren't ideal like Snotlout and the twins. They spend most of their time fighting or blowing stuff up.

"Why don't you go with Hiccup's team?" Adelaide offered. "You've already worked with them and he's a Dragon Slayer, he could help point you in the right direction."

Hiccup was sitting at the bar with Astrid sharing a drink with one another.

"Yeah, not my first time train someone," said Hiccup.

Astrid stared at him. "Really? Since when?"

"Well you remember Theron's clan, you see the _Oración Seis_ attack them because they had a young Dragon Slayer among them. You see as I was covering from Cobra's attack I decided it was best if I train the young elf as best I could."

"Why did you mention this before?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Because if I would have told you would have worried over me."

After shook her head. "Hey, I'm your girlfriend I'm supposed to worry about you." She then gave a very threatening look. "And if you hide something like this again you will be sorry."

Hiccup smiled nervously. "Understood ma'am."

"I think is an excellent idea," said Stoick. He then sighed. "Your mother would have trained you if she was still alive and she would have done a much better job of it than I would have."

Astrid looked at him a little guilty, she still blamed herself for Valka's death. Hiccup notice this and pulled her into a hug. "It wasn't your fault."

Astrid closed her eyes. "Tell my heart that."

Hiccup sighed and looked at Merrill. "Anyway, before we go on any missions I think it would be best to do some training. No offence, but I'm taking it that Grandeeney was unable to teach you everything she knows."

"No, I was still very young," said Merrill looking ashamed.

Hiccup walked over to I'm placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, but we best get started. Fortunately, the Guild has a training room where we can start your training."

Stoick watched as Hiccup took Merrill away and also noticed Astrid, Ragnar and Ruby were following them and close behind them were Toothless and Stormfly.

"You know, that kid reminds me a lot of Valka," said Gobber making his way over to him.

Stoick smiled. "I know, and I'm willing to bet she will become even stronger woman."

"But really what caught my interest is that cat of hers. Is it me or does she remind yeh a little about when she was younger."

"Yes, I indeed notice that," said Stoick.

"And I can say the same for Toothless."

Stoick looked at him. "What are you getting at?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering when those two fall for each other."

Stoick shook his head, but he can't help but wonder if Gobber had a point.

* * *

Merrill soon found herself in what looked like an arena and from the stands were the rest of Team Asgard, plus Stormfly, who was keeping a sharp eye on Hiccup.

"Okay, as you already know us Dragon Slayers are able to eat our own elements as long as it comes from an outside source. You've already learned how to use the water in the air to re-energise yourself, but that won't work in some places like in a desert."

"What do you suggest?" Merrill asked.

"It's always handy to carry a piece of your element with you at all times," said Hiccup as he pull-out _Inferno_ and then ignited it. "I always carry fire around me to re-energise myself, but you have to use something else. I would suggest taking a bottle of freshwater with you at all times."

"Okay," Merrill nodded.

"Also in combat and that it's best not to show all your tricks. Always keep something in reserve and that will catch your enemy off-guard. Remember, surprise can be your most important weapon."

"Is that what you always do?" Merrill asked.

"It his favoured tactic," said Astrid from the stands. "When he's knocked down he always finds a way to come back up and that gives him the chance to counter-attack."

Hiccup smiled and then took up a fighting stance. "Okay, I'm going to teach you some basic hand-to-hand combat."

Merrill nodded and she too took a fighting stance.

Stormfly watched the sparring match from the stands, she didn't like the way Hiccup was teaching her and felt he was endangering her.

"You should try and relax," said Toothless. "Hiccup knows what he's doing."

Stormfly huffed. "I seriously doubt that."

"You know you're being very judgemental," said Ragnar. "Hiccup is the best person to teacher. He knows the magic and he knows how it feels when you feel like the weakest person in the room."

"Before he was the Night Fury, it was just plain old Hiccup who was always at the bottom of the class," said Astrid. She watched as Hiccup and Merrill sparred with one another. "But he never gave up."

"Yeah, he does seem to have stubborn issues," Ruby nodded.

"And yet it gets himself into all kinds of trouble," said Stormfly.

"Yeah, he's learned that from his father," said Ragnar rubbing his head. He then made his best Hiccup impersonation. "' _We're Vikings it's an occupational hazard_ '."

They all laughed, except for Stormfly, who had an emotionless look as she watched the sparring match below.


End file.
